Joh Tere Tak Naa Jaye Uss Raste Ko Chor Doon
by Palak96
Summary: abhi hua sab se naraj aur lekar daya ko sath chora usne sahar.. to kya acp and team unhe mana paegi.. ya cid 2 parts me bat jaega.. aur raste alag ho jayengey... please R and R last chqpter :)
1. Kya hua?

**A/N: back with duo story.. aacha.. mujhe pata hai aap sab meri long duo stories ko miss kar rahe hai na.. isko mai koshish karungi ki atleast 20 chapters de saku.. **

**At hospital.. a person has been carried on stretcher.. fully covered in his own blood.. a person was holding his hand tightly.. tears following his eyes.. **

**The person on stretcher murmuring…** mujhe.. le chalo.. yeaha se.. bacha lo.. mujhe chor ke mat jana.. maat ja..na.. the **he stops… **

**Person:** kuch nahi hoga.. mai aa gaya hun na.. kuch nahi.. hoga.. kahi nahi jaunga mei tumhe chodke.. tumhare pass hi rahunga mei.. **and the person has been taken into operation theatre… the person waiting continuously looking at the operation theatre.. red light… **

**Someone came placed his hand.. on his shoulder.. he turned.. and looked at the person with hatred eyes… **

**Person:** sir.. wo tek ho jayengey…

**The person jerked his hand.. did not answer him.. and moved a side… after about 3 hours the red light gets off.. and the door opens.. doctor comes out… **

**Person rushed to him and asked..** doctor kaise.. hai.. mera bhai.. boliye..

**Doctor:** unki haalat bahut hi gharab… hai humse jitna hua utna humne kiya.. baki unke hosh mei aane ka intezar…

**Person:** mai mil sakta hun ussey..

**Doctor:** jee..

**The person was shifted to.. ICU.. the person moved in… looked at his buddy who was.. lying on hospital bed.. life equipment attached.. and bandages.. on his head, hand.. and few other places.. of body… the person moved towards him.. he sat on stool beside the bed.. holded his wounded hand.. carefully.. so his buddy does not fell pain.. tear dropped.. from his eyes.. **

**Person:** nahi.. bahut sehen kiya tune.. haina.. ab aur nahi.. karne dunga mei.. sabse dhur lekar jaunga mei tumne.. sabse dhur… kisiko bhi nahi aane dunga tumhare pass.. kisiko nahi.. phirse.. warna.. sab mujhe tumse dhur kar dengey… itni muskil se tumhe paya hai maine.. sabse.. lada hun mei.. aur aagey bhi ladunga.. tum tek ho jao.. phir hum.. chalengey.. haan.. **doctor came in..**

**Doctor:** sir aap..

**Person:** haan.. haan.. mai jata hun.. **the person moved out.. when he saw.. all were.. coming in.. **

**Person:** ruk jao wahi… **all stopped…**

**Freddy:** sir..

**Person:** koi andar nahi aayega.. mai kisiko nahi aane dunga.. uske pass..

**Sachin:** sir.. plz..

**Person:** mai yaha hospital mei tamasha nahi karna chahta.. behtar hoga ki tum sab.. chale jao.. yaha se.. aur mujhe kisike bhi humdardi ki zazrurat nahi hai… just leave.. **he shouted… all stepped back.. turned.. was having tears.. in their eyes… **

**Sachin: **freddy tum sir ke saath ruk jao hum.. bureau.. b**ut was cutted by the person..**

**Person:** koi zazurat nahi hai freddy… tum bhi sabke saath wapas jaogey… **freddy tried to speak.. but the person..** and yeh mera order hai… agar ab bhi mere liya koi izzat hai tum logo ke dil mei… toh aacha hoga.. tum sab chale jao yaha se.. chod do.. humhe akela.. mai kisko bhi ussey milne ki izzazat nahi dunga… chahe wo acp sir hi kyu na ho…

**All looked at him in shock… **

**Person:** mujhe aise maat dekho.. sabko joh karna tha wo kar liya.. ab joh karunga mei karunga…

**Purvi:** sir ek baar humhari baat.. toh..

**Person glanced at her angrily and turned away… helplessly.. all left from there… the person went in… he remembers the time they spent together… he sat beside him again.. placed his hand on his head.. **

**Person: **dekho.. maine sabko.. bejh diya.. ab koi nahi hai bas mai hun tumhare pass..

**He remembered something… the torture video still his ears buzzing with ahhhh **** **** ahhh**

"tum please aajao.. mujhe nikal lo yease.. pls... meine sir se bhi kaha tha... wo nahi aaye ajao tum... ayoge na? haan bolo na"

Dekho.. mai aa gaya.. ek baar toh kholo aapno aakhein.. aur dekho… aur tum darna bilkul nahi… tumhare pass mai aa gaya hun na… tumhara khayal rakhunga mei.. tum bas hosh mei aajao.. kitna tarsa hun mei.. tumse milne ke liye.. ek jhalak.. ke liye tumhari.. tumhare.. muh se ek shabd.. sunne ke liye.. jisse mere dil ko saukun milta hai.. aur maat tarsa mujhe.. mai janta hun.. kitna dard hua na tujhe.. tune.. mujhe bulaya.. par mai.. nahi aa saka.. par ab mai aa gaya hun na.. mere bhai.. mai kisi ko maaf nahi karunga.. nahi karunga.. mei..

**At bureau.. all return.. acp saw them coming.. he.. came.. out from his cabin.. **

**Acp:** kya hua? aur.. kaise hai wo? Tum mile ussey?

**Sachin:** nahi sir.. sir ne humhe nahi milne diya… humse gussa hai wo..

**Acp:** aisa kaise kar sakta hai wo.. mai.. jaataunga.. meri baat nahi talega wo… **acp leaves from there… towards hospital.. sachin goes with him.. **

**They reach hospital.. **

**Acp:** kaha hai dono..

**Sachin:** sir.. ICU 2 mei..

**And they move towards ICU.. through the glass window acp saw.. his one officer lying on bed.. and another sitting beside him… trying to bring back.. his buddy back… he entered in… the person who was sitting recognized… someone presence.. he looked towards the door… he got up.. his caring eyes turned into.. anger.. and hatred eyes.. **

**Person: **nahi.. sir.. aagey maat aayega..

**Acp:** beta.. plz.. meri baat..

**Person showed his hand..** nahi.. sir.. kuch nahi sunna hai mujhe… bolne aur sunne ke liye.. kuch baki nahi raha… bina.. sach jaane.. aapne.. he turned away… dekhiye.. kya ho gaya..

**Acp:** mai janta hun ki.. humse galti hui hai par..

**Person:** par kya? wishwas nahi tha aapko.. haina..

**Acp:** mai maafi mangta.. hun tumse.. **he folded his hands.. the person came forwards.. holded acp's hand.. **

**Person: **nahi.. aap mere samne haath maat jodiye.. aap senior hai mere.. aur aap maafi kyu maang rahe hai.. sara kasur toh mera hai na… aur iska hai**.. pointing towards the person on bed…** kasurwar hum dono hai.. aap sab nahi.. plz sir.. aap chale jayie yaha se….

**Acp:** mujhe..

**Person:** sir.. maine kaha jayie.. yaha se… **(his sound was low but tough)** mai ab aur dard nahi sehen karne dunga issey… plz.. jayie.. **he turned to other side… acp glance at the person who was on bed… with teary eyes.. and moved out… sachin following acp sir… **

**The person sat back..** dekho.. aa gaye sir maafi maangne.. tab kyu nahi aaye jab tum unhe bula rahe they.. haan..

**he remembers.. on the way.. to hospital… the person keep on repeating..** plz.. le chalo mujhe yaha se… plz..

**Person:** ek baar tum aakhein kholo.. phir hum yaha se chale jaayengey… haan.. chale jayengey…

**A/N: ho gaya.. duo story hai.. guys… plz do review.. agar agla chapter chahiye toh… **

**Jyoti-** di.. kaisa tha.. plz batana.. **and baki sab guess karo kaun kaun hai? review mei batana… **


	2. Abhijeet ka gussa

**A/N: wow.. itne saare reviews.. amazing.. aagey bhi yahi maintain karte rehna… **

Rajvi girl- thank you so much… stay blessed.. :)

Rumani- thank you so much… stay blessed.. :) ab aapka confusion clear ho jayega…

Kashaftitli- thank you so much… stay blessed.. :) dekhtey hai..

Guests- thank you so much… stay blessed.. :) to all..

Khalsa- thank you so much… stay blessed.. :)

Sadia manzoor- thank you so much… stay blessed.. :)

Krittika- thank you so much di…

Neha- thank you so much… stay blessed.. :) dekhtey haikaun kaun hai…

Rafia- thank you so much… stay blessed.. :) let's see.. who is who..

As anjaana- thank you so much… meri.. R…shhh…

Bhumi98- thank you so much… stay blessed.. :)

Shzk-woow.. kaun aaya… meri sh… di.. aayi hai.. :) thank you so much…

Naz-D- thank you so much… dekhtey hai kaun hai…

Poonum- di.. thank you so much… hmm.. sahi kaha aapne.. aur mujhe bura nahi laga.. :)

Parii5-ohho.. meri.. B.. kaisi hai.. thank you so much..

Naina mallik- thank you so much… dekhtey hai aapka guess.. sahi hai ki galat.. mei 17 years ki hui hun… :)

Priya- woow.. back thank you so much… missed your reviews.. :)

Riffah- thank you so much… stay blessed.. :)

Loveabhi- thank you so much… stay blessed.. :)

Abhidayafan- thank you so much… di.. hmm dekhtey hai aapka guess sahi hai ki nahi.. :)

Little angel- thank you so much… stay blessed.. :)

Mishti- thank you so much… stay blessed.. :)

Sami- thank you so much… stay blessed.. :)

Rooly- thank you so much… stay blessed.. :)

Fairy- wow.. welcome yaar.. missed you.. hahahahah… dekhtey hai.. aap sahi ho ki nahi.. thank you so much… stay blessed.. :)

Kavel- thank you so much… stay blessed.. :)

Niti- thank you so much… stay blessed.. :)

Jyoti-di I am happy ki aapko pasand aaya.. aur kyu nahi aap reviews padh sakti hai… aur kyu nahi… aayega.. wo person.. full angry mood mei hoga.. :)

Shrestha- thank you so much… stay blessed.. :)

Rai- the nightqueen- thank you so much… stay blessed.. :)

Subhsresaha- wow.. meri.. s… di ka review.. aaya.. thank you so much… hmm smell toh mujhe bhi aa rahi hai… :)

Nitu- thank you so much… stay blessed.. :) aage bhi I hope aapko pasand aayega

Gudia- hi dear.. I guess mai tumko bahut time baad mil rahi hun I mean review ka reply kar rahi hun… thank you so much dear… :) aagey dekho kya twist and turn aatey hai… :)

Guest- dear.. mai janti hun aapko story ka intezar par.. par mujhe todha time bhi toh chahiye na.. iss story ko aache se likhne ko…I am glad ki aap ko iska intezar hai keep reviewing.. :)

Shweta- thank you so much yaar… haan wo kya hai na beta.. mujhe 3 dec ko hi pata chala mera birth year.. 97 hai 96 nahi :P haha.. pechle itne saalo se mei.. galat femi mei thi.. hahahaha…

To all guests- thank you so much… aise hi review karte raho…

Aacha ab bahut hui meri bak bak.. aagey badhtey hai.. story padhiye…

* * *

><p><strong>Acp came back to bureau.. all looked at him.. <strong>

**Rajat:** sir.. aap mile.. unsey **acp did not answered and silently went to his cabin… soon sachin entered…**

**Rajat:** sachin.. kya hua waha..

**Sachin:** rajat.. wo.. and he tells.. him..

**Purvi:** sir.. aisa kaise.. mai baat karungi.. **purvi steps forward…**

**Rajat:** nahi purvi.. ruk jao.. purvi stops…

**Purvi:** par.. sir..

**Rajat:** jab sir ne acp sir ki baat nahi suni toh tumhe lagta hai ki wo tumhari sunegey.. ulta wo aur gussa hongey..

**Sachin:** haan purvi.. rajat sahi keh raha hai.. iss waqt kuch maat kaho… wo humse.. bahut gussa hai.. kahi aur gussa na ho jae..

**Purvi nodes… all silently.. went to their desk and start working… Acp was watching them… Acp sir was trying to work.. but he could not.. his mind was somewhere as… till he does not talk to the person she couldn't relax… salukhe.. entered.. in with the file.. he looked at his.. buddy… boss… he called him.. but Acp sir was lost… he put his hand on his shoulder.. **pradyuman.. **acp looked..**

**Acp:** salukhe.. tu kab aaya..

**Salukhe:** tum mile ussey..

**Acp looked down..** nahi.. usne nahi milne diya… bahut naraz hai mujhse…

**Salukhe:** narazgi jayas hai uski… aur mai janta hun tum usse jab tak ek baar baat na karlo.. tumhe sakun nahi milega.. acp looked at him… salukhe continued.. ek baar aur koshish karo..

**Acp:** nahi.. yaar.. galti meri hai.. bina saach jaane humne itna bada kadam uthaya.. jiski wajah se aaj.. ek beta hospital mei hai toh dusra naraz hai… tum kuch kaam se aaye they..

**Salukhe:** nahi haan mai eo yeh file dene aaya tha.. **salukhe gives him the files.. acp takes it.. and keeps it on the table without looking at it… **

**Salukhe:** ek baar dekh toh lo…

**Acp:** sahi hi hoga.. **salukhe does not want to talk further.. he left.. from there.. as he knew.. his buddy.. is really.. guilty.. acp again starts working.. but.. no.. this is really hard for him.. now it enough.. he got up.. and went out.. from bureau in storm… **

**Freddy:** acp sir ko kya hua? kaha gaye itni jaldi mei..

**Rajat:** mujhe pata hai.. hospital gaye hongey.. **he smiled painfully.. without any knowledge what is going to happen there…**

* * *

><p><strong>At hospital… <strong>

**The person was still sitting.. beside his buddy… keeping his head on the bed.. beside his hand.. and.. was sleeping.. the ward door opens.. doctor smiles seeing this… he moves forwards and was checking the patient.. with all the machines.. there.. the person.. wake up with this.. **

**Person:** mai aise kaise soh gaya…

**Doctor:** aap.. thak gaye hongey.. kal se.. yaha aise.. baithe hai.. todha aaram kar lijiye..

**Person:** nahi doctor.. mai aaram nahi kar sakta.. ek baar yeh hosh mei aa jae..

**Doctor:** jaldi aa jayengey.. aap fikar maat kijiye… mujhe aapse kuch jaruri baat karni hai.. aap.. mere saath.. cabin mei.. aayie..

**Person:** par.. issey akela.. mai kaise..

**Doctor:** bas 5 minute.. aur aap hospital mei hi hai.. kahi aur nahi le jaa raha hun mei aapke..

**Person:** jee.. tek hai.. **person glance at the person on.. **bed.. mai abhi aata hun 5 minute.. tek hai.. darna maat tu… **and he follows the doctor… the person moves out.. and acp sir comes to hospital.. he walks towards the.. room… Acp sir entered the room came near to his son's bed caressed his head slowly…**

"sir" **A loud angry voice disturbed him…**

**He turned Abhijeet was standing at the door way who came forward with** "aapko meine kaha tha na ki mere bhai ke ass pass bhi mat ayiega?"

**ACP sir tried to say something when suddenly the life supporting machines gave an loud beep sound… both turned their heads to daya found him panting as if he is not getting enough oxygen by the oxygen pipes.. Abhijeet immediately rushed out to call the doctors and seeing a nurse he informed her to call him… He came back to the room found ACP sir trying to pat daya to relax but machines showing his high heartbeats and pulse rates.. Doctors came in immediately and after checkup gave an injection with **"aap log tension mat lijiye inhe kabhie bhi hosh aa sakta hai… per aap log please bahar.."

**Abhijeet had already moved out.. he was feeling like he will burst out any moment.. ACP sir silently followed him**

"Abhijeet mein.."

**Abhijeet:** please sir request hey yea meri.. aap dur rahiye…

**Acp:** abhijeet

**Abhijeet:** jee sir.. aapne sahi suna..

**They continued their arguments when they heard a voice from inside** "please.. jane dijiye aap log jane do mujhe…"

**Abhijeet turned to the door but before he can move ACP sir moved in…** daya.. abhijeet daya ko hosh..

**Abhijeet silently moved in a shocking scene is waiting in front of him.. Daya is trying to stand up and jerking away the doctors' grip who is trying hard to give him sedative**

**Abhijeet moved towards** daya.. daya.. baat suno..

**Daya looks at abhijeet**… Abhi...tum..tum agaye...

**Abhijeet:** haan daya mai aa gaya...

**Daya:** Tum.. tum.. yea.. Daya looks around yea...

**Abhijeet had already lid him back softly..** haan daya.. sab tek hai ab.. mai aa gaya hun na... le aaya tumhe waha se..

**Daya:** Haan haan tum agaye...tum.. Daya started taking deep breaths..

**Acp:** daya..

**Daya turns to acp sir… his mind flashed with**

mere officers marne se nahi darte nahi torcher se karte raho torcher hum tumhari demand nahi manenge

**His grip over abhijeet's hand got tighter**

**Acp:** daya.. tum.. tek ho..

**Daya nodded... he turns away his gaze... Abhijeet felt his tightened grip so decide to interrupt**

**Abhijeet:** sir.. plz.. aap jayie.. iss waqt yaha se..

**Acp:** Abhijeet ek bar thi se daya se milne to do.. fir ager wo bhi yeahi cahta hoga to chala jaunga mein

**Abhijeet:** nahi sir.. mai nahi milne de sakta aapko issey...

**Acp sir does not paid heed and moved near daya**

**Acp:** daya.. kya tum bhi chahtey ho ki mei tumnse na milu...

**Daya came close to abhijeet clutched his shirt tightly..** Abhi...

**Abhijeet looked at daya..** haan daya..

**Daya:** Mujhe... nahi rehna yeaha.. kisise nahi milna... tum gher le chalo.. gher

**The doctor and abhijeet both noticed his wound in the hand had started bleeding again with the pressure of the grip..**

**Abhijeet: **haan tek hai daya maat milo kisise par pehle.. tum yaha leth jao.. hum chale gey ghar...

**Daya:** Kab jayenge gher?

**Abhijeet:** jaldi jayengey.. tum chalo leth jao

**Daya tried to lie back but** ann ahhh abhiii **escaped his mouth**

**Daya.. acp try to come.. but abhijeet stops him..** nahi sir.. dhur rahiye aap.. daya se...

**Daya was moaning in low sound**

**Abhijeet:** daya.. tum.. aakhe band karo.. mai yahi hun.. tumhare pass...

**Daya tried to grab again his hand but due to pain he can't move his hand**

**Abhijeet:** nahi daya.. kuch maat karo.. dard hoga.. tumhe.. aur tum aache se jante ho tumhe dard hot hai toh mujhe bhi dard hota hai... abhijeet kept his hand on his.. yahi hun mei kahi nahi jaunga.. aur mera wada hai...

**Daya smiled** tum kaahi mat jana... mujhe neend aa rahi hai.. promise so jaunga to bhi nahi jaoge?

**Abhijeet smiled..** haan nahi jaunga.. promise aur tum jante ho na tumhara boss.. aapna promise kabhi nahi todhta..

**Daya:** Haan.. mera boss.. promise nahi torta.. unhone kaha tha tum nahi ayoge tum aa gaye.. aagaye tum...

**He closed his eyes relaxly**

**Abhijeet:** haan.. daya.. kaise nahi aata mai.. mere bhai ne mujhe pukara.. aur mai na aau.. aa gaya mei..

**Daya with that smile moved in sleep as doctor had already injected him while abhijeet lied him down..**

**Acp:** abhijeet..

**Abhijeet looked at daya.. he got up.. and turned towards acp.. his care love.. concern.. side turned to hate, angry side… **

**Acp:** abhijeet..

**Abhijeet:** nahi sir.. kuch maat kahiye… filhaal mei kuch baat nahi karna chahta.. aapse…

**Doctor:** sir..aap.. log bahar baat kare toh aacha hoga..

**Abhijeet:** mujhe kisise koi baat nahi karni hai doctor….

**Acp:** par mujhe karni hai.. please.. abhijeet.. **abhijeet moved out.. and acp looks at daya.. and moves out… as soon as acp comes out.. **

**Abhijeet: **sir.. dubara yaha maat aayega… aur baat karne ke liye kuch nahi bacha hai…

**Acp:** abhijeet.. tum..

**Abhijeet:** bas.. sir.. ab daya bhi nahi milna chahta hai aapse… na kissi se.. aur aapko uski chinta karne ki jarurarat nahi hai.. uska boss hai uske saath… aur humesha rahega..

**Acp:** abhijeet daya.. humhare liye bhi..

**Abhijeet:** sir.. aab aapka.. koi hak nahi hai uspe.. itni chinta hai uski toh kyu nahi aaye aap ussey bachane.. keh diya… torcher karlo.. kuch.. jante hai aap.. mai.. a tear dropped from his eyes… wo video.. nahi.. sir plz.. chale jayie.. mere sabar ka intehan aur maat lijiye.. aur aapke aur daya ke raste ussi din alag ho gaye they jis din.. aapne daya ko bachane se inkar kar diya tha… acp looked at him.. with fixed gaze.. aur maine bhi wo rasta chor diya joh rasta mere bhai tak na le jaee mujhe… **acp tries to.. hold his hand.. abhijeet jerks it away and steps back… **nahi sir… nahi.. please chale jayie yaha se… **he turned.. and went.. back.. to daya… acp was standing.. there… and words of abhijeet buzzed his ears… he glanced at both of them… through the small glass window.. and smiled.. atleast.. duo are together… this is enough for him.. he leaves from there… **

**Abhijeet was sitting beside daya looking downwards lost in these past days.. he was ruffling daya's hairs unmindfully.. He was thinking of what happened.. when he felt some movement beneath his hand..**

**He looked towards daya.. who was restlessly moving his head and hands..**

**Abhijeet hurriedly grabbed his hands firmly but not too tight while patting his head** "daya daya nahi bacha shant ho ja.. jakham kache hai na.."

**Daya opened his eyes.. he is looking around with scared eyes abhijeet got up bent to him and said softly **"kya hua daya? dard ho raha hai?"

**Daya stared at him with very much scared look abhi smiled a bit** "kuch cahiye tujhe?"

**Daya said in a weak voice and muffled way signaling that he is still under effect of sedative **"wo log.. wo nahi hai na.."

**Abhijeet forcefully pushed back his tears** "nahi koi nahi hai.. bas mein hu.."

"ha ha tum rehna aur mujhe le jana. .please wo log jo bole ker do.. mujhe nikal lo.." **he tried to get up abhijeet nodded in no **"nah nah leta reh.. haan mein le jaunga tujhe le jaunga.."

**Daya tried to grab his hand abhijeet hold his hand** "haan daya mein le jaunga.."

"meine na sir se bhi kaha wo kahe ki wo ayenge.. nahi aye.. tum le jana.. man lena unki baat warna mein .. aur nahi hoga mujhse.. nikal lo mujhe.."

**He again closed his eyes.. Abhijeet patted his head** "ha ha sab man lunga to aabhie aram kar.."

**Daya relaxed a bit and again moved to unconscious..**

**Abhijeet's eyes got back the fires** "sir aap ko ek bar bhi khayal nahi aya iska.. officers hai hum to kya humari jindegi ka koi maina nahi? uss andhere gher mei torcher sehne ke liye chor diya aapne"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shh… ho gaya… I know meri har stories mei.. humesha.. abhijeet sir.. hi hote hai.. par iss baar socha daya sir ho… as mujhe aapne abhijeet sir ko angry young man ke roop mei bhi toh dikhana hai.. :) aacha.. mujhe ek question.. puchna hai.. mere pass ek plot hai.. usmei duo hongey.. par mera main focus abhijeet sir hongey.. aap log kya padna chahogey ussey? Plz.. batana jarurr… aur han.. yeh chapter kaisa laga.. ab jaldi se review karo… 50 reviews.. this is amazing.. sab.. aise hi review karte raho.. next update.. 2 din mei.. aa jayega.. hopefully.. :) take care… stay blessed… **


	3. Requesting to save my buddy

**A/N: thank you so much for your reviews friends.. woow.. 50 reviews.. amazing.. keep it up guys… **

**Duo angel- thank you so much di.. **

**Guests- thank you so much… **

**Shrestha- thanks a lot.. **

**As anjaana- thanks a lot.. lo.. bhai.. tumne toh sab pata laga liya.. good good.. hehe… **

**Loveabhi- thank you so much… dear.. take care… **

**Artanish- thanks a lot… **

**Rukmani- thanks a lot… **

**Priya- thanks a lot.. aww so sweet.. take car.. :)**

**Krittika- thanks a lot di… :)**

**Cidneha- thanks a lot.. :) **

**Khalsa- thanks a lot.. dear.. **

**Fairy- thanks a lot… dear… take care.. **

**Kashaftitli- thanks a lot.. **

**Abhidayafan- thanks a lot… di… **

**Shzk- thank you so much… di… **

**Khushi- dear take care of yourself and keep updating me about your health.. **

**Hamdard- thanks a lot… dear… **

**Poonum- thank you.. di**

**Naina mallik- thank you so much.. hmm..bas 2 saal choti ho… di maat bulao.. na.. call me.. mera aacha khasa naam hai.. :P **

**Bhumi98- thank you so much… take care… **

**Rajvigirl- thank you so much.. **

**Aashi hone40- thank you so much.. take care.. love you too.. :)**

**Naz-d – thank you so much di.. **

**Pinki- thanks a lot… **

**Sadia manzoor- thanks a lot dear… **

**Rai-the nightqueen- thanks a lot… **

**Shweta- thanks a lot.. dear… haan yeh kaamal ho gaya… take care… **

**Kavel04- thanks a lot… **

**Niti- thanks a lot.. dear.. **

**Parii5- thanks a lot dear.. **

**Jyoti- thank you so much.. di.. mai khush ho aapko yeh pasand aa raha hai.. mai kabse wait kar rahi thi aapke review ka.. :)**

**R and r- don't worry sab soch ke rakha hai.. :) thank you so much… to all the guests thank you so much.. **

**Nitu, rooly, samy, little angel, mishti, rafia, gudia, subhashree- kaha gaye aap log.. aapka review ka intezar kar rahi thi mei.. :( wapas aajao…**

* * *

><p><em>Abhijeet.. was.. watching a crime show.. daya came he saw.. abhijeet watching.. <em>

_Daya: kya abhi.. kya dekh rahe ho.. he took the remote and changed the channel… put the cartoon… abhijeet irritated.. tone.. _

_Abhijeet: arrey.. kyu hataya wo.. itna aacha chal raha tha.. _

_Daya: kya boss.. roz.. criminal ko pakartey gher pe aakar bhi yeh dikhte ho.. kitne boring ho tum.. mera cartoon aa raha hai wo dekhne doh… abhijeet snatched the remote.. and changed the channel.._

_Abhijeet: mai dekh raha hun na.. disturb maat karo.. aur cartoon koi dekhta hai bhala… _

_Daya took back the remote… and changed the channel.. haan.. iss gher mei daya naam ka ek.. bacha hai.. wo dekhta hai… _

_Abhijeet took the remote… again.. lekin abhie.. mai dekh raha hun.. bacha nahi dekh sakta.. _

_Daya angry… boss.. galat baat hai yeh… doh remote mujhe.. this time abhijeet also did not leave the remote… they were fighting like kids… kaha na nahi… abhijeet… left the remote in sudden.. and daya fall down.. abhijeet laughs.. _

_Abhijeet: hahaha.. aur lo remote.. _

_Daya: abhijeet.. ruko batata hun mei tumhe.. bahut hasi aa rahi hai na… he got up.. and abhijeet ran.. to his room… daya casing.. him… roko abhijeet.. kaha bhag rahe ho… nahi chodunga mei tumhe…_

_Abhijeet: pehle pakro toh…_

* * *

><p><strong>Abhijeet… smiled.. then he looked at daya.. who was lying there… tear escaped his eyes…<strong> wo jagra.. humhara hasna.. sab.. kitna miss kiya maine.. jante nahi tum.. tumhe pata hai.. jab tum.. 5 din tak wapas nahi aaye.. mai kitna dar gaya tha.. kitna pareshan ho gaya tha mei.. na tune koi phone kiya.. koi khabar nahi… tumne kaha tha bas 2 din mei wapas aa jaunga.. par nahi aaye tum.. nahi aaye…

* * *

><p><em>At bureau… all were working abhijeet was sitting on chair.. holding a pen and a file.. but his mind was somewhere else… Purvi saw him lost in thoughts… she called sachin… and signaled towards abhijeet with eyes.. sachin.. went to abhijeet… <em>

_Sachin: sir… _

_But abhijeet was lost.. sachin called a little loud.. abhijeet sir.. abhijeet looked up to him… _

_Abhijeet: haan haan sachin.. _

_Sachin: aap tek hai na… _

_Abhijeet: haan tek hun.. bas daya ki yaad aa rahi hai.. kaha tha usne ki.. 2 din mei wapas aa jayega.. par dekho.. 5 din ho gaye hai… bahut chinta ho rahi hai mujhe usski… _

_Sachin: sir wo kaam se gaye they na… shayad time lag gaya ho.. _

_Abhijeet: sachin aisa kuch hota toh wo mujhe phone karta.. kese bhi contract karta.. mujhe toh kuch gadbaar lag rahi hai… aisa lag raha hai jaise.. wo kisi musibat mei hai.. kuch toh galat hai.. _

_Sachin: sir aap unhe kyu nahi phone kar letey.. _

_Abhijeet: kiya tha sachin.. par uska phone nahi lag raha hai isliye toh aur jyada tension ho rahi hai mujhe… _

_Sachin: sir aap acp sir se baat kyu nahi karte.. _

_Abhijeet: haan.. acp sir se hi baat karni padegi aab…_

* * *

><p><strong>His thoughts gets disturb with ring of his phone… abhijeet picks the phone.. <strong>

**Abhijeet:** hello.. haan.. nahi mai nahi aa sakta hun… mera bhai ko meri jarurat hai.. yaha.. tek hai.. aata hun… **doctor comes…**

**Doctor:** sir.. mujhe aapse baat karni thi.. inke mri..

**Abhijeet:** doctor.. daya ko.. samjana hoga.. mai jaruri kaam se jaa raha hun.. aap mere wapas aane tak rukiye.. **abhijeet looks at daya..**

**Abhijeet:** mai jaldi aata hun…** and abhijeet leaves… **

**Here at bureau.. purvi.. was holding something in her hand.. **

**Sachin:** purvi yeh tiffin..

**Purvi:** sir.. wo.. hospital mei abhijeet sir aur daya.. sir.. ke liye khana.. hai..

**Rajat:** purvi par sir.. toh..

**Purvi:** janti hun.. sir.. gussa hai.. par khana..

**Acp comes there…** purvi.. **purvi turns.. **

**Acp:** kaha jaa rahi ho..

**Purvi:** sir yeh tiffin.. daya sir.. abhijeet sir..

**Acp:** lao mujhe doh.. mai jaa raha hun uss taraf de dunga..

**Purvi smiles.. she gives him the tiffin.. and acp leaves… acp comes to hospital.. even he know abhijeet had told him not to come here… he straight goes to.. doctor cabin… **

**Doctor**: sir aap yaha..

**Acp:** haan doctor.. daya kaisa hai.. aab..

**Doctor:** dekhiye filal internal injury wagera dekhne ke liye to mri kerna parega per patient ek dum ready nahi hai aur abhijeet jee bhi..

**Acp nods with** jee mein samjhta hu... aap ready kijiye sab mein daya se baat karta hu

**He enters daya's room.. Daya is lying on the bed with closed eyes.. he felt someone's presence and** **replied with some closed eyes as** abhi aa gaye...

**Acp sir clears his throat with sound… daya opens his eyes** aap... abhi kaha hai... aap

**Acp:** tum mri ke liye cooperate kyu nahi ker rahe ho

**Daya closed his eyes** mujhe nahi ker wana wo sab...

**Acp sir shook his head with** bekar ki jid choro... doctors ko ready kerne ke liye..

**He paused as the ward boys entered with a stretcher**

**On the whole way to mri room daya continued pleading for abhijeet.. He is taken in the Mri machine and as soon as the lid closed his mind went back to the dark room with less oxygen**

**He started shouting hard** abhiii abhiii pls... ajao... nikal lo abhi...iiii

**Here abhijeet was coming in the hospital while speaking on phone to someone.. He saw acp sir standing in front of one of the room.. he disconnected the call and moved towards acp sir**

**Abhijeet:** Sir aap yeaha... meine kaha tha na aapko ki aap yeaha na aye

**Acp sir tried with** abhijeet mein..

**The doctor come out of the room with** acp sir aap hi samjhayiye sedative dene ki bad bhi bahut panic..

**Abhijeet looked at the doctor then at the title plate of the room..**

**Abhijeet:** Doctor aapne.. daya kaha hai?

**Doctor:** Jee wo ander actually hum..

**Abhijeet:** What actually meine kaha tha na mein ake samjha aunga fir dekhte hai... aap ko kisne permission dia ki aap

**Acp sir tried** abhijeet inhe meine hi

**Abhijeet:** aur aap kaun hote hai permission dene wale?

**Acp sir looked towards abhijeet in shock but abhijeet's attention was caught by the stretcher coming out of the mri room.. He gave a disgusted look to both acp and doctor and moved towards daya's room**

**He entered daya's room who was in semiconscious state restlessly moving his head with** abhi.. pls abhi ko bulao.. yea gher.. andhera.. abhii

**Abhijeet came forward and hold his hand with **haan daya dekh aa gaya na mein.. dekh

**Daya touched abhijeet** abhi wo andhera wo log firse.. sir ne bhi kaha le jao.. tum kyu chale gaye they.. waha saans nahi arahi thi.. andhere mei.. mein khara bhi nahi ho pa raha tha itna chota.. yea bhi aisehi.. tum.. kaha they..

**Abhijeet held his hands and tried to lie him down** mein bas yeahi gaya tha na ha ek kaam se aab aa gaya hu na..

**Daya:** Sir ne.. uss andhere.. tum mana ker do.. sabko..

**Abhijeet:** Haan haan ker dunga mana chalo tum aab so jao

**Daya:** nahi tum.. dekho mein sare test kerwanga bas wo nahi pls...

**Abhijeet:** Haan nahi kerwana hai na mein mana ker dunga aab so jao.. chalo..

**Daya closed his eyes** tum firse mat jana.. koi nahi sunta mera..

**Abhijeet:** Haa daya aab nahi jaunga..

**Daya:** Kaam ho to bhi nahi..

**Abhijeet:** Nahi koi kaam tujhse jaruri thori hai... chal soh jaa

**Daya surrendered him to the sedatives.. Now abhijeet after making him lie properly turn to door where acp sir is standing.. Acp sir says in a low tone** ahijeet mein koi nahi hu daya ka?

**Abhijeet look him straight in his eyes**

agar hota to wo video dekh ke aap utne chain se phone pei unhe yea nahi kehte ki jitne shocks dene hai de do... wo dard bari cheekhe sun ke aap shanti se nahi reh pate.. yeaha taq ki daya ko dhundne ki jimmedari bhi baas kuch juniors pei nahi chorte.. kya reason tha hum seniors ko headquaters ka wo confidential case dekhna tha..

**Acp sir tried to say something but abhijeet shook his head**

mujhe explanation nahi cahiye sir bas wo sare dard mita dijiye aur wo sab pal lauta dijiye mere bhai ko.. aapko fir jo haq cahiye mil jayega..

**Acp quiet.. **

**Abhijeet:** bolyie sir.. lauta sakte hai aap wo sab.. uska dard uski taklif.. meri tadap.. nahi lauta sakte hai aap.. plz.. chale jayie.. kitni aasani se aapne keh diya.. maine aapse.. kitni request ki thi aapne meri ek nahi suni… yaad hai na aapko sir…

* * *

><p><em>Acp was talking to someone on the phone… <em>

_Karo jo kar na hai.. karo mere officers nahi darte aise torcher se… lekin mai.. desh ke gadari kabhi nahi karunga… abhijeet was standing at the door.. he listened… _

_Abhijeet: sir.. _

_Acp turned.. abhijeet.. _

_Abhijeet: aap.. kisse baat kar rahe they.. torcher.. sab.. _

_Acp: abhijeet.. wo.. daya.. _

_Abhijeet: daya.. kya hua ussey? Tek hai na wo? Batayie na sir.. _

_Acp: abhijeet.. daya ko kidnap kar liya gaya hai.. _

_Abhijeet was stunned at his place.. same time.. acp phone beeps.. a sms was received.. acp looks at the sms.. is shocked… abhijeet.. too sees the sms.. he feels pain.. sir.. daya.. _

_Acp's phone rings again.. _

_Person: kyu acp.. ab bhi… tumhe yahi kehna hai.. _

_Acp: haan.. mai ab bhi yahi kehunga… nahi darte mere officers.. inn torchers se… joh karna hai karlo.. tumhe… _

_Abhijeet was stunned… sir.. _

_The phone gets cut.. _

_Abhijeet was staring at acp.. _

_Abhijeet: sir.. aapne abhi kya kaha.._

_Acp: joh tumne suna abhijeet… _

_Abhijeet: sir.. wo video dekh ke bhi aap yahi keh rahe hai.. _

_Acp: haan.. abhijeet.. _

_Abhijeet: sir.. iska.. matlab aap daya ko.. waha.. marne ke liye chod dengey… _

_Acp: maine aisa nahi kaha.. _

_Abhijeet: matlab toh yahi hai aapka… sir please.. maan lijiye baat.. maar jayega daya waha.. _

_Acp: abhijeet.. nahi.. mai aapni duty se koi gadaari nahi kar sakta.. _

_Abhijeet: sir.. with tears… please sir… daya nahi sehen kar paayega.. itna dard… _

_Acp: nahi abhijeet… mai unki baat nahi manunga.. saying which he moved out.. abhijeet was standing.. there… silently…_

* * *

><p>Kitna kaha maine aapse.. ki daya yeh sab nahi sehen kar paayega.. par aapne meri ek nahi suni.. ek nahi suni aapne meri… agar uss din sun li hoti toh aaj mera bhai aisa nahi hota.. nahi hota wo.. <strong>he shouted..<strong> **a bit..** sir.. chale jayie.. aap.. please..

**Acp:** tek hai jaa raha hun mai.. wo.. yeh tiffin.. purvi ne beja hai tum dono ke liye.. **he kept the tiffin on chair.. side.. and left… abhijeet looked at the tiffin.. in anger.. throw.. it on the floor… **

**Acp while returning.. his pov:** ab mujhe hak bhi nahi hai ki mei uska haal jaan saku.. aisi kya galati kar di maine.. yahi.. rishton se jyda duty ko ahmiyat di… sirf tumhe hi nahi.. mujhe bhi takleef hoti hai abhijeet.. jab tum mujhse.. aise.. pesh aate ho.. dil ko tesh pahuchti hai..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yeh bhi chapter ho gaya… ab jaldi se review karo.. abhijeet toh ab aur gussa ho gaya… bechara khana… hehe… jaldi jaldi review karo.. mai waiting haan… hope iss baar bhi 50 reviews milengey… :P hehe.. take care.. and.. friends.. I am with you ka last chapter.. mei kal ya padso tak post karungi… give me time.. na.. iska next chapter sunday tak aayega.. **


	4. No one can force you

**A/N: wow.. thank you so much for your reviews… **

Krittika- thank you so much di…

Cidneha- thank you.. haha I know bechara tiffin..

Rajvigirl- thank you so much…

Bubyee FF- wait.. yeh toh aap ho na navya di.. thank you so much.. aapke pen name ko kya hua? thank you so much di…

Aashi honey- thank you so much dear.. take care…

Duo angel- thanks a lot di…

GD- thank you so much…

As anjaana- thank you so much…

Rai- the nightqueen- thank you so much…

Shzk- thanks a lot.. di… team ne kya kiya… jaldi bataungi.. intezar karte rahiye… aap..

Naz-D- thanks a lot di..

Naina mallik- thanks a lot.. dear…

Shrestha- thanks a lot…

Loveabhi- thanks a lot..

Rooly- thank a lot and take care..

Sami- thanks a lot… take care…

Mishti- thanks a lot… take care..

Fairy- hahahahaha pata nahi kyat ha khane mei.. :P thanks a lot..

Khushi- thanks a lot dear.. take care… belated happy birthday to sukmani.. sorry mei busy thi isliye nahi likh paayi.. aaj ek os likungi.. shayad.. wo uska gift hoga…

Neha143- thanks a lot.. take care…

Jiya- thanks a lot.. mai reply karti hun dear…

Kavel04- thanks a lot… take care…

Rafiya- thanks a lot.. dear mai har review reply karti hun..

Jyoti- thanks a lot di.. and.. vikas rather- thank you jee… I am happy u liked it…

**To all the guests- thank you so much for your reviews… take care.. but baki ke reviewer kaha gaye.. lost many reviewer.. this time… please do review…**

* * *

><p><strong>After abhijeet… talked with acp.. he went to doctor… <strong>

**Abhijeet:** doctor.. jab maine aapse kaha tha.. jab tak mai daya ko nahi samjata aap koi kadam nahi uthayengey… phir bhi aap ussey MRI ke liye le kar gaye… he shouted at him..

**Doctor:** sir.. please NRI bahut jaruri thi..

**Abhijeet:** jaruri thi toh todha intezar kar liya hota.. koi bhi aayega.. aura apse kahega.. toh aap maan lengey unki baat.. ek baat samaj lijiye doctor.. meri permission ke bina.. koi jabardasti nahi hogi mere bhai ke saath samjhe aap**… he said in warning tone.. and stormed out from there… he went to daya's room who was sleeping… and murmuring..** nahi.. aayega.. mera abhi… aayega.. wo.. nahi dega dhoka.. abhi**… he woke up with jerk.. he looked at person sitting beside him.. he hugged him…**

**Abhijeet:** daya.. shant ho jao.. mai yahi hun.. tumhare pass…

**Daya:** tum kahi maat jaana abhi please.. maat jana.. kahi…

**Abhijeet:** haan.. mai kahi nahi jaaunga.. yahi hun mei.. **he caressed his hairs..** chal tu leth jaa..

**Daya lied down.. tried to hold his hand… but the plaster.. was not letting to… abhijeet.. placed his hand.. and smiled.. **

**Daya: **bhook lagi hai mujhe..

**Abhijeet:** bhook toh mujhe bhi lagi hai.. khana.. **pov:** kya abhijeet.. gusse mei aake ghar ka bana hua khana bhi fhek diya.. hmm.. mai canteen se kuch lata hun…

**Daya:** nahi.. maat jao agar wo mujhe phirse le gaye uss andhere mei..

**Abhijeet:** nahi le kar jaayengey.. maine daanth joh diya hai unhe..

**Daya:** abhi tumne doctors ko bhi nahi choda daathne mei..

**Abhijeet:** kaise chod deta.. mere bhai ko takleef joh de rahe they wo… aacha.. mai aata hun.. khana leke..

**Daya:** jaldi aana..

**Abhijeet:** haan mai yun gaya aur yun aaya.. **abhijeet slowly removed his hand so daya does not feel pain.. and moves out… **

**Here doctor is tensed… he calls acp… **

**Acp:** hello.. kahiye doctor..

**Doctor:** acp sir.. mujhe aapse jaruri baat karni hai..

**Acp:** jee..

**Doctor:** sir.. abhijeet sir ne humhe MRI ki toh jhagra kar diya… aur agar aisa hi chalta raha toh daya sir ka ilaz kabhi hoga hi nahi sir…

**Acp:** doctor aap aapne daang se ilaaj kijiye.. do whatever best for daya abhi ka tension na le.. wo aisa hi daya ke mamle mei…

**Doctor:** tek hai.. sir…

**And cuts the call… **

**Here abhijeet.. goes to canteen… and looks for food.. suitable for daya.. **

**Abhijeet:** yaha toh daya ke matlab ka kuch nahi hai.. kya karu.. haan bahar se jaake le aata hun… **so he goes out of hospital.. here doctor enters to daya's room.. **

**Doctor: **sir.. aapko ct scan ke liye leke jaana hai.. aap ghabrayie maat waha koi andhera nahi hoga.. bas 2 minute ka kaam hai…

**Daya: a**ndhera.. nahi hoga na…

**Doctor:** haan nahi hoga.. toh chale..

**Daya nodes… daya is now taken for ct scan.. he is approaching towards the room… he panics…**

**Daya:** nahi.. nahi jaana andar…

**Doctor:** sir.. kuch nahi hai…

**Daya:** nahi maine kaha na nahi jaana mujhe.. abhi… abhi kaha ho..

**Doctor:** sir.. please.. jaruri hai..

**Daya:** nahi.. **he shouted… he tries to jerk doctors hand.. which resulted in pain in his wound… **ahh.. abhi.. **and he faints in the process pressure extreme low pulse rate bhi low.. he is immediately taken in due care… Abhijeet enters back in daya's room..**

**Abhijeet:** lo daya… aa gaya tum.. **then he looks the bed is empty.. he gets tensed…** daya.. yeh kaha gaya… **nurse enters… abhijeet asked her..**

**Abhijeet:** nurse.. wo daya.. kaha hai…

**Nurse:** sir.. unhe intensive care mei le jaya gaya hai..

**Abhijeet as soon as hears.. this he rushes there… doctor is also.. coming to take him..**

**Abhijeet:** doctor daya..

**Doctor:** sir aayie.. mere saath… while walking.. unhe hosh aa gaya hai par.. bahut hi jyda panic ho rahe hai… aap hi unhe sambalyie..

**Abhijeet enters in.. where daya is trying to get up and leave the room.. **

**Daya:** nahi.. chodo.. nahi karwna mujhe kuch…

**Abhijeet:** daya**.. he rushed to him.. the others left him.. **kya hua.. tum tek ho.. na..

**Daya:** abhi.. abhi.. tum aa gaye.. kaha they tum.. dekho.. yeh log phirse mujhe yaha le aaye..

**Abhijeet:** nahi.. mai aa gaya na.. tum.. shaant ho jao.. leth jaao aaram se…

**Daya:** mujhe nahi karwana koi scan wcan…

**Abhijeet**: haan daya.. nahi hoga.. mai hun.. yaha…

**Daya:** nahi abhi.. mujhe yaha nahi rehna.. please… le chalo yaha se.. mujhe..

**Abhijeet:** daya.. meri taraf dekh daya looks at abhijeet.. mai hun na tere pass.. tujhe kabhu kuch hone nahi dunga mei.. tu pehle shaant ho jaa.. chup chap baith.. **daya holded abhijeet tightly.. as he was scared.. he did not cared the pain on his wound..** tu darr maat mai hun yaha.. **he gave him assuring smile… then to doctor.. **doctor baat kya hai..

**Doctor:** sir wo…

**Abhijeet:** doctor.. aab mujhe batayiengey..

**Doctor**: sir.. mai toh bas aapna kaam kar raha tha.. **and admits..**

**Abhijeet:** yeh tarika hai aapka.. ilaj karne ka jor zabar dasti se haan.. natiza kya hua.. nahi.. mai ab aur nahi ruk sakta.. bahut dekh liya tamasha aap logo ka… maine… ab aap karengey toh daya ke discharge ki tayari…

**Doctor:** sir..

**Abhijeet:** bas.. ab aur nahi… sunna mujhe kuch.. discharge hoga ab daya ka.. aur kuch nahi.. hoga…

**Doctor:** sir.. iss waqt inhe discharge karna.. tek nahi hoga.. yeh yaha se jaane ke haalat mei bilkul nahi hai.. aur fir inhe kabhi bhi.. humhari jarurat padh sakti hai.. and inke ghaw bahut hi khaache hai.. aap please samjhiye..

**Abhijeet:** aap mujhe maat samjayie.. mai issey kahi aur leke jaunga.. ilaz ke liye.. kisi aur.. hospital leke jaunga.. lekin yaha ek pal bhi nahi… rukunga… india mei aur bhi hospitals hai doctors hai jaha.. iska ilaz ho sakta hai.. aur aache se hoga…

**Daya:** abhi.. nahi.. mai kahi nahi jaunga

**Abhijeet gets angry…** toh tumhe yaha rehna hai.. haan? jabardasti ka ilaj kar wana hai tumhe… glancing at him angriy… yeh nahi karna wo nahi karna… haan.. kya karna hai tumhe… batao.. yaha nahi rehna.. kahi aur nahi jaana.. kaha jaana hai phir?

**Daya lowered head..** gher

**Abhijeet:** iss haalat mei tumhe gher jaana hai tek se khade bhi nahi ho paa rahe ho… haan.. doh raste hai yah toh yaha zabardasti wala ilaz karwao ya mere saath.. chalo…

**Daya:** nahi mujhe nahi kerwana kahi bhi ilaj kaha na bas gher jana hey..

**Abhi's voice raises:** acha aur gher jake kya kerna hai haan

**The doctor interrupts :** sir please aap..

**Abhijeet glared at him:** aap bas discharge kijiye..

**Doctor sighs and moves out abhijeet looks at daya then murmured harshly :** gher jana hai.. khud se baithne ka bhi haalat mei nahi gher..

**He sat down on the stool present there resting his forehead on his palms**

**Daya silently looks at his friend then calls softly abhi..**

**Abhijeet looks up..** sorry abhi.. tum jaha kahoge mein jaunga.. jo bologe.. tum please aise udas mat ho.. mujhe pata nahi kyu uss scan mri se itna darr... mein agey se aisa kuch nahi karunga.. pata hai yea jaruri hai per bahut darr.. sorry boss..

**Abhijeet sighed his anger automatically vanished.. he sat beside daya.. **

**Abhijeet:** sorry.. tujhpe jyada gussa kar gaya mei… **he holded his hand..** tu chinta maat kar mai hun… toh tujhe kisi cheez se darne ki jarurat nahi hai… hmm.. **he hugged him..** ouch.. daya.. said..

**Abhijeet:** sorry sorry… dekh isliye.. keh raha tha.. jaldi se tek ho jaa..

**Daya:** haan… tum khana lene gaye they kya hua uska…

**Abhijeet:** arrey haan.. mai laaya.. na.. waha room mei hi chod diya maine.. lekar aata hun..

**Daya:** jaldi aana..

**Abhijeet:** haan aata hun… **here doctors calls acp..**

**Doctor:** sir.. abhijeet sir daya sir ka discharge chahtey hai..

**Acp:** kya? doctor.. mai aata hun.. samjaunga ussey.. aise kaise.. **acp.. cuts the call.. and goes towards hospital.. abhijeet comes back with food.. **

**Abhijeet:** lo.. tumhara khana aa gaya.. abhijeet.. starts feeding him..

**Daya:** tum bhi toh khao.. mera haath warna mei khila deta..

**Abhijeet:** aacha.. tu khale phir mei kha lunga…

**Daya:** nahi tum bhi khao na.. please..

**Abhijeet **arey.. lo kha liya khush.. ab.. chal ab kha.. **and he feed him.. acp enters in and smiles.. seeing this… daya looks at him.. abhijeet sees his glance towards door.. he turns… **

**Acp:** abhijeet… mei..

**Abhijeet keeps the plate at side.. stands up.. acp comes to him..**

**Acp:** abhijeet.. tum daya ka discharge karwa rahe ho.. he asked sofly..

**Daya: **mujhe nahi rehna yaha.. jaana hai yaha se..

**Acp:** par daya.. tum abhi jaane ke haalat mei nahi ho…

**Daya:** nahi.. mai.. but he could se abhijeet said…

**Abhijeet:** sir issey aapka koi lena dena nahi hai…

**Acp:** par abhijeet daya kahi bhi jaane ke haal mei nahi hai.. aur issey doctors ki jyada zurarat hai..

**Abhijeet:** sir.. aap mujhe na samjayie toh aapke liye behtar hoga.. mai janta hun… isliye issey yaha se lekar jaa raha hun.. jaha zor jabardasti se ilaaz nahi ho… india mei.. aur bhi hospitals hai..

**Acp was shocked..** kya? tum.. kehna kya chahtey to tum daya ko..

**Abhijeet:** haan sir.. aap sahi soch rahe hai.. mai daya ko yaha se leke jaunga…

**Acp:** par abhijeet.. daya.. kaise..

**Abhijeet:** nahi sir.. mai kuch nahi sunna chahta.. hun.. aap mujhe samajyie maat.. mai joh kar raha hun.. sahi kar raha hun…

**Acp:** abhijeet.. tum..

**Abhijeet:** sir.. please.. mai nahi sunna chata kuch..

**Acp:** ek baar..

**Abhijeet:** no sir.. bas.. kyu aap baar baar aa jate hai.. mujhe samjane.. ek maine maine aapko kaha.. na.. please.. dhur rahiye.. mujhse.. aur daya se.. jaayie.. aap.. **he shouted.. angrily… acp goes from there in disappointment.. he goes to doctors cabin.. **

**Acp:** kab discharge kar rahe hai aap ussey..

**Doctor was shocked.. he understood.. abhijeet did not listened to him also..** jee kal subah…

**Acp:** tek hai.. I am sorry doctor.. abhijeet iss waqt kisiki nahi sunega..

**Doctor:** nahi sir.. koi baat nahi..

**Acp leaves from there… here abhijeet comes to daya.. gives him medicine.. **

**Abhijeet:** lo dawai khao aur soh jao.. **his tone was still angry little.. daya took the medicine.. and lied down.. soon drifted into sleep… abhijeet sits on stool.. and.. starts thinking…**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback… <strong>

_Abhijeet was sleeping.. he sees.. daya was… standing on big ice… tied and.. being electric shocked… he shouted.. abhi… abhijeet got up with jerk… daaayaaaaaa….. he was sweating.. he drank the water.._

_Abhijeet: nahi kuch nahi hone de sakta mei daya ko… he got up and.. took his car keys.. and went out… he arrived at someone's home… he ranged the bell… after a while someone opened the door… person was shocked to see… abhijeet at this time… _

_Person: abhijeet tum yaha iss waqt.._

_Abhijeet: sir mujhe aapse jaruri baat karni hai… _

_Acp: aao andar aao pehle.. abhijeet entered… acp gave him water to drink… _

_Abhijeet: nahi sir.. mujhe bas itna jaan na hai ki aap.. daya ko.. _

_Acp angrily kept the water glass on the table.. abhijeet.. maine tumse ek baar kaha na.. koi aur rasta nikal lunga ussey dudhne ka par unnki baat kisi bhi keemat pe nahi manunga… _

_Abhijeet: sir.. koi aur rasta dekh raha hai.. aapko.. haan.. _

_Acp: sab lagege hue hai ussey dundne ke liye… _

_Abhijeet: sir.. aise.. agar daya ko milna hota toh ab tak mil chukka hota… _

_Acp: toh tum yahi chatey ho ki mai.. unn logo ki baat maanke.. desh se gaddari karu… deemag tek hai na tumhara.. _

_Abhijeet: sir.. please.. mai.. daya.._

_Acp: please abhijeet… mai aur koi baat nahi karna chahta hun iss baare mei… _

_Abhijeet: sir aap bahut badi galti kar rahe hai.. bahut badi galti.. he moved out from there… closing the door.. in frustration… _

_Abhijeet comes back home.. throws the keys.. on the floor… _

_Abhijeet: nahi.. mai daya ko aisa nahi chod sakta waha… marne ke liye.. he sits on the sofa.. resting his head back… with closed eyes… and his phone rings…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks a lot.. once again… phirse suspense. Haha.. keep waiting.. please review.. par mere baki se dost kaha gaye… iss baar gayab ho gaye.. very bad.. keep reviewing… next update.. jaldi aayega… and guest reviews please mension your name… hope to see.. new reviews.. and hope you guys keep maintaining 50 reviews.. record.. haha.. keep supporting love u all.. jaldi se review karo… hope to get back all reviews.. take care... let's see if can cross 200 :) please review.. **


	5. Mission save Daya - 1 and New Beginning

**A/N: hi friends… I am back with another chapter… well.. iskeliye mai sabko thank you kahungi jinhone meri maadad ki.. thank you so much… **

Gudia- thanks a lot.. dear…

Krittika- thank you so much di…

Naz-D- thanks a lot.. di…

Kashaftitli- thanks a lot.. dear

Sukhmani- thanks a lot dear.. and khushi ka khyal rakhna aur aapna bhi… I am glad you liked the OS… :)

Khalsa- thanks a lot…

Priya- thanks a lot..

Shrestha- thanks a lot..

Saakshi- thanks a lot..

Cidneha- thanks a lot.. hehe suspense mei chodne maaza aata hai mujhe…

Navya – thank you di..

Fairy- thanks a lot..

As anjaana- thanks a lot..

Rajvigirl- thanks a lot..

Rai-the nightqueen- thanks a lot..

Aashihoney- thanks a lot.. dear… take care… luv ya…

Duo angel- thanks a lot.. di… take care love you..

Bhumi98- thanks a lot.. suspense.. hehe

Rukmani- thanks a lot.. dear..

Naina mallik- thanks a lot.. dear…

Loveabhi- thanks a lot..

Neha143- thanks a lot..

Jassi- thanks a lot..

Ramanpreet- thanks a lot..

Niti- thanks a lot..

Nitu- thank you so much.. aapko aacha laga I am gald… :)

Khushi- yaar I am missing you seriously… take care… aur jaldi se aachi ho jaao aur wapas aao.. :)

Kavel04- thanks a lot…

Jiya angel- thanks a lot..

Artanish- thanks a lot..

To all guests- thanks a lot…

**Baki kaha gaye.. jyoti di, r and r, sadia, pinki, rooly, sami, little angel, misti… guys please.. come and review specially jyoti di… moving to the chapter… **

_**Silent environment was broken by the ringing of the phone... which attracted the attention of the inspector who came and grabbed in a moment or so... before he could speak hello on the phone... the thing that heard passed fear through his spines... he could feel his body getting cold like ice... it took nearly moments for him to come back into his senses... and uttering ..**__"h...hello.. hello.. daya… hello…"_

_**While he was cut by a teasing and filthy tone of the person on the other side of the phone... as he broke into laughter... which echoed... in his mind and heart... and soon... his eyes... turned fiery... he pressed that phone with anger... while...**_

_**Person: **__kya hua? abhijeet sirrr?__**(stressing on the last word) **__kaisa laga aapna dost ki cheek sunkar… _

_**While Abhijeet... Who was sacred and worried... but answered in a confident tone...**_

_**Abhijeet:**__ dekh... __**(first with a low and straight tone)**__ agar daya ko ek kharoch bhi aaya na.. toh tumhe mei.. __**(butting his teeth's...in anger...)**_

_**Person:**__ aree...are...Abhijeet...sir...aap...toh ghussa ho gaye... __**(sounding teasy )**__mai yahan... aapse... itni tameeze se pesh aa raha hun aur aap?.. __**(then after a pause... in a serious and anger tone)**__ wo mere kabse mei hai.. aur mai jab chahu use aar ke uski laash bejh sakta hun tujhee... samjha..._

_**Abhijeet: (about to speak)**__ tu..._

_**Person: (cutting him in between)**__ aapko ek MMS... bheja hai... dekhlena.. ussey.. aur han... shanti se dekh lena... tab tak dekh lena... jabtak tumhe yakeen na hojaye... kya hai na... tum cid walon ki ye shak karne ki badi boori adat hai bhai sach mai... mai pandhra minute baad call karta hun ... ok... take yourr... time... __**(saying it in teasing and seductive way)**_

_**The phone gets disconnect… with..**_

_**Abhijeet:**__ hello.. hello__**..(he sees that the call has been disconnected..)**__**when a beep sound comes.. from his phone.. he looks at it immediately.. and.. video was received…**_

_**Abhijeet was about to open it... he was very much eager... but on the other hand... today... he too was scared... as the sweat was clearly seen in his forehead... but still he played that video...**_

_**The video was mostly of a dull dark place... with very minute amount of light present in it... soon... the light... was increasing... don't know how... and he realized... that it was a small place... a room ...or even a small cupboard or something like that... abhijeet was observing it minutely...in order to garner a smallest clue from it... when he saw that someone was there inside that glass box... someone... and he was fearing if his own guess comes true...**_

_**A person with a hard built body... deep blue shirt... could be seen... as the camera was moving around that box cum room... With the fear of Abhijeet rising every moment... when the camera came to the front side of that box...**_

_**And his fear came true...**_

_**A near about six foot talk hard built man was crouching in a half of his height box... with the surrounding place... not even enough for him to sit... or have his back rested... with Abhijeet...soon realizing... that the room was totally closed!... which was one of the most dangerous fact... with whoever has been taking this video travelled his camera to each corner to make sure that abhijeet gets the fact that this is a enclosed room.. abhijeet was just dumbstruck at his place... as he got the memory... of the same that happened with his buddy long back... when again the camera shifts to daya... who is panting trying to breathe in with open mouth sweat clearly visible on his face..**_

_**He whispers... looking towards the camera...**__" me...in..th..ik...h..u...th..ik..."__**uttering those words is far more impossible for him...**_

_**He can't complete with a sound from his throat coming as a hoarse engine trying to get air.. He closed his eyes..**_

_A..b..hi..me..in..th..ik..hu.._

_**He can't say more... abhijeet can't help but notice tear losing itself in his sweaty face...**_

_**With his buddy's eyes... crying in pain... and saying the truth...of what is he really facing down in there...**_

_**When the video stopped and...soon the call rang...with Abhijeet receiving it...in an instance...**_

_**Abhijeet: (pure anger and hatred) **__nikalo.. ussey waha se bahar… mar jayega wo… na hawa na kuch.. t..._

_**Person laughs... And says...**__"nikal dengey itni jaldi kya hai.. pehle tum humhara kaam toh kardo..." __**after a pause... which makes Abhijeet realize...the motive of that person ...**__"dekho tumhare pyaare acp ne toh tume... kaam karne se maana kar diya.. ab tumhe humhara kaam karna hoga… tumhe ek clue diya jaayega… tumhe ussey solve karke.. wo.. kaam ko pura karna hai.. jaise hi tum tumhara kaam pura karogey hum aapna kaam karengey.. daya ko uss kamre se nikal dengey...simple..."__**he said this with ample of happiness in his voice ...**_

_**Abhijeet... controlling himself... answered back...**__"clue kyu tum bolo... mai... abhi ke abhi ke karun ga... bolo! __**(anxiousness was clearly seen his voice...)**_

_**The goon takes a sigh... and says...**__"arey arey khel ke thora maja toh lene do... clue solve hona hoga.. suna hai tum bare intelligent ho.. dekhu jara dimaag kitna chalta hai tumhara.. aur baat toh tumhare pyaare dost ki hai.. uske liye tum itna toh kar hi sakte ho na… ab uski zindagi tumhare haatho mei hai… jitni jaldi tum kaam karogey utni jaldi tumhare dost ko bahar nikal diya jayega.. jaldi faisla karo abhijeet sir... waqt nikla jaa raha hai… kahin... aapka... dost..."_

_**Abhijeet: (without thinking for a moment)**__ haan haan.. mai karunga… _

_**Person: (happy tone)**__ hoshiyaar ho... dekhte hai... ab kitne akalmand ho... thik... hai... phir... karo solve... and ha... yaad rakhna.. jitni jaldi tum kaam karogi.. tumhare bhai ko utni jaldi khuli hawa mei saans.. lene.. ko milega.. warna woh wahi maar jayega... ab sabkuch tumhare hath mai hai... sir __**(teasing) Cuts the call…**_

_**Abhijeet:**__ hello… chh.. clue ka pata kaise chalega… _

_**He is restless...and doesn't know what to tell and whom to tell... he wandering... here and there... when... he feels someone throwing something on his door... he instantly runs... to see... but he finds no one.. when his legs stucks... over a thing kept in the floor... he sees an envelope he takes the envelope and goes in… he opens the envelope and finds few pictures… and… a note… **_

_"jyda deemag maat ladao… agle letter ka intezar karo… usmei tumhe ek clue milega.. kya kaam karna hai tumhe… ussey solve karna… daya ki zindagi ab tumhare haatho mei hai umeed hai tum jyda waqt jaya nahi karogey.. peeche number pe yes ya no sms kardo…"_

_**Aabhijeet without wasting any second sends yes… to… the number…**_

_**Abhijeet was thinking like...who the hell is this person... when his hands feels something burning.. when he realizes that the letter in his hand is burning... and soon turn into ashes… it was just unbelievable... his hand too gets burnt... but now the pain his brother more than those... burns...**_

_**He exclaims... while seeing that ash**__ " Yeh jhal kaise gaya… "_

_**He just gets irritated... but to be prepared... he instantly gets inside... prepares... his gun.. fully loaded... when again... something g breaks... he goes and realized that it came from outside.. he looks at his Scorpio... there he founds a newspaper.. ..which was quiet unusual at this time of day...**_

_**Abhijeet: **__yeh newspaper.. yaha.. kaise… kahi koi clue.. _

_**Then he notices a letter.. between the pages… he opens the letter… reads it… **_

_**It read...**_

_**Pata lagao, bhojo to janain...**_

_**Ho tum zaheen, ho tum siyany...**_

_**Safhy hain kuch janny manny...**_

_**Idhar hy wardi, Udhar bhany...**_

_**H mein phansy, Q ke bhany**_

_**Purzay hain kuch bary purany...**_

_**Nahi zarorat mei wo aany...**_

_**Surkh rang ke bny tranny...**_

_** ke hain hain fasany **_

_**Radi ke pannon mei hain bhany...**_

_**Pata lagao.. Bhojo to janain...**_

_**Abhijeet:**__ ab yeh kya paheli hai… __**he is irritated to the core.. he feels like crumbling this paper and throwing it in dust bin... he moves inside the house and keep on thinking… **_

_**He is agitated... he throws himself.. on the sofa... tear slips down his eyes... he feels to cry loudly... break that glass and save his daya... all those word of his buddy eco in his head... but that look if him grasping for air... oxygen... makes him open his eyes.. and look at that letter lying in his hand... he opened it angrily wiping that tear...**_

_Pata lagao, bhojo to janain..._

_Ho tum zaheen, ho tum siyany... iska matlab.. kya ho sakta hai… zaheen siyany.. matlab.. challenge kar raha hai mujhe.. dundlunga tujhe.. mai.. bacha lunga daya ko… Safhy hain kuch janny manny... matlab.. kya ho sakta.. hai.. abhijeet jaldi soch.. papers… janny many.. matlab.. cid.. se hi hai.. toh important hongey aur high profile.. haan… then he reads futher… Idhar hy wardi, Udhar bhany... H mein phansy, Q ke bhany… Purzay hain kuch bary purany... ab yah kya ho sakta hai.. H mei phasey, Q ke bhany.. ek minute.. ismei.. H aur Q capital letter hai… matlab HQ headquarters.. purzay purany matlab ki… koi purana mujrim hai.. yes.. Nahi zarorat mei wo aany... matlab.. ki ab unki jarurat nahi hai.. Surkh rang ke bny tranny...surkh rang.. matlab… laal.. rang.. ka criminal.. matlab khoon… ka koi case… ke hain hain fasany iska matlab kya hai.. ganga.. matlab naaam ya nadi.. Radi ke pannon mei hain bhany... radi ke panno.. mei hai bhany.. ganga mei kuch papers ko bahana.. Pata lagao.. Bhojo to janain..._

_Ab yeh sab milkar dekhta hun… __**he notes down.. what he thought…**_

_Important, high profile, HQ, pura mujrim, murder case, ganga, bahane.. _

_Koi purana mujrim hai joh shayad ab jail mei hai… uski sab information headquarters mei hai.. yeh chahtey hai ki mai wo info waha se mita dun… mai.. nahi.. mujhe yeh karna hi hoga warna daya waha andar hi… __**he gets up…**_

_**He knows what he is going to do... but all what he see now is his buddy's face... which is saying just one thing... and that is..."**__save me..."__** When his phone rings.. again…**_

_**He instantly and not seeing the caller... picks up and answers.. **_

_**Abhijeet:**__ haan maine wo paheli sulja li hai mai.. __**(he was anxious enough...but the sound of someone... made him realise...)**_

_**When person on other side spoke.. abhijeet was shocked.. :**__ kaisi paheli abhijeet… _

_**Abhijeet: (shocked as well as feared... as he knows that he will note that )**__ sir.. aap.. nahi.. wo.. ek kabri ne kuch diya tha.. _

_**Acp: (acp thinking for a moment...) **__hmm... acha.. abhijeet.. foran bureau aa jao.. bahut important case aaya hai.. _

_**Abhijeet:**__ sir.. mai.. __**(there was a bit of hesitance in his tone...)**_

_**Acp:**__ haan tum.. koi problem hai… __**(he waited for a reply... as this was something unexpected from Abhijeet)**_

_**Abhijeet:**__ nahi nahi sir.. koi problem nahi hai… __**(trying g to cover up)**_

_**Acp:**__ haan toh bureau pahucho.. wahi milta hun mei tumhe… and he cuts the call..._

_**Abhijeet pov:**__ ab kya karu mei.. bureau jao ya headquarters.. bureau nahi gaya toh sir ko shak ho jayega.. aur headquarters nahi gaya toh daya waha… waqt kum hai mere pass.. kya karu mei…_

_**He was left in a truffle...**_

**It had been hours... that he went asleep... maybe... after many days... or even weeks... today... his life his buddy was with him... and what else... does he needed... just his buddy...**

**And soon the sun rose... with the sunlight... .entering inside those four walls of the hospital... slowly caressing and touching the person asleep... his eyes... blinked a little... it was hard for him to overcome the tight sleep... when with two three blinks... that light went into his eyes... with him adjusting his eyes... to the bright light... .he finally opened his eyes... and got a glance of his buddy's hand at the first sight... and unknowingly a smile crept on his face... he soon was to get up... when a sprain held him aback... and soon he realized that sleeping in that position has coated him good... but currently... seeing daya near to get awake... he ignoring g that pain**

**Went to freshen up... after having the splash of water on his face... with the dirt of those sad memories washing away... and a new beginning parcing its wah... he wiped his face... and walked in... when he saw daya awake... and resting on the back...**

**Abhijeet smiled seeing him awake... daya smiled back... while trying to set his ruffled hairs... Abhijeet slowly moved towards... him... as he wanted to enjoy and live every moment... of this phase...**

**Abhijeet:** toh...aaj janab itne jaldi ugh gaye...? **(looking outside the window)** sachme... aaj shayad... suraj kahin aur se hi uga hai ...

**Daya gave a angry gaze and soon broke in smile... while Abhijeet too smiled back... Soon the doctor entered with his assistant... having files in hand... and guilt in eyes... he came near to Abhijeet... who was standing near daya... while daya looked up at abhijeet and then at the at the doctor... Doctor trying to avoid that fix gaze...**

**Doctor:** ji ye rahe discharge papers... aur.. medical reports... **(forwarding them)** aap ab inhe le jaa sakte hai... **(looking towards daya and giving a smile)**

**Abhijeet... who was continuously staring that doctor... replied while eyeing the medical reports...**

**Abhijeet:** thank you so much.. doctor.. dher se sahi koi aacha kaam toh kiya aapne… **(looking with a fix gaze at the doctor...)**

**While the doctor... looking down with guilt... while daya looking at doctor...**

**Doctor:** sir I am really sorry.. joh bhi hua.. bas mai toh aapne kaam..

**Abhijeet... who spoke up instantly... as his pain was easily seen...**

**Abhijeet:** haan dekha aapka kaam.. aap jaa sakte hai ab.. ..

**Abhijeet who had never acted that way with a doctor... but today the situation was forcing him to do so... The doctor... with low head... went outside... followed by his assistant... silently outside.. **

**Daya finally spoke up..**

**Daya: **boss.. hum kaha jaa rahe hai..

**Abhijeet...forwarding the piece of apple that he was cutting... said with a firm tone...**

**Abhijeet:** jayengey daya.. Mumbai se dhur.. sabse.. dhur.. mujhe yeh rasta nahi chahiye joh mujhe tujh tak na le jaye…

**And after a pause...looking into his eyes...**

"maine intezam kar diya hai.. ab nikalna.. hai.."

**Daya nodes with a smile... well he was unknown where he is heading... but for now... following his brother... is... something he prefers... and will always... prefer... soon duo leaves from hospital.. Maybe moving somewhere... till now there had always been just a single destination for them... where they used to move... but today... their destination has changed... the road has changed... they don't know which road to follow... where to go... but they surely know... where not to... With daya following his big brother... with full faith... he does not know where they are heading... will they be able to live there... what will happen in future... nothing does he knows... just nothing... but only one thing that he knows... When his buddy smiles back at him... while leaving together... that smile says... that wherever they head... he will always be with him... and it will surely be a place... where he will be away from troubles... because he is always with him..**

**Daya too smiles back... and Lets his head rest to the back... with a soothing smile over his face... while Abhijeet who is calm and looking on the road... he doesn't knows the whole journey... but surely knows needy... with silent smile... They moved on a new way... new path... it is rightly said... that** "when you are following your heart you don't need to see the whole map... you only need to see the next few inches.."

**A/N: shh.. suspense.. wo bhi double.. flashback mei bhi aur.. present mei bhi.. duo chale… ab kya hoga? And.. kya abhijeet waqt rehtey kaam kar paayega? Keep waiting.. next mei pata chalega… guys reviews kum ho gaye… 50 se... 39.. kaha gaye.. please.. review.. will be waiting… chalo review karo jaldi.. next chapter chahiye na.. jaldi.. toh sab review karo.. hope can cross 250 :P**


	6. I have done it

**A/N: hi friends thank you so much for your reviews… **

**Naina mallik- **thanks a lot dear..

**Rajvigirl- **thanks a lot..

**Shrestha- **thanks a lot..

**Rukmani- **thanks a lot..

**Naz-D- **hehe.. thank you..

**Cidneha- **hehe thank you so much dear…

**Guest- **yes dear.. mujhe pata hai aap meri fan ho.. and welcome back dear.. thanks a lot..

**Shzk- **thanks a lot di.. arey koi nahi sorry maat kahiye…

**Saakshi- **thanks a lot…

**Priya- **thanks a lot dear.. hehe.. haan exam khatam.. ho gaye hai bas gher pe sabki tabiyat todhi down hai isliye late ho jaata hai update… so sorry for keeping you waiting..

**Krittika- **thank you so much di…

**Kashaftitli- **thanks a lot.. dear…

**Bhumi98- **hehe suspense.. maza hai.. na.. haha.. take care thanks a lot..

**Mahafairy999- **thanks a lot.. dear

**Sukhmani- **khushi kaisi hai aab? Tek toh hai na wo? Please tell me? Aur I am praying for her…

**Ramanpreet- **thanks a lot.. dear..

**Rai- **thanks a lot.. dear… hmm raato ki neend.. udh gayi.. ab padhlo..

**Gudia- **thanks a lot.. hmm.. abhi toh story shuru hui hai.. dekhtey jao..

**Nitu- **hmm.. pata nahi kya karungi mei.. kar bhi sakti hun? karungi toh aapko pasand aayega? Thank you so much..

**Jyoti- **thank you so much di..

**Kavel04- **thanks a lot bhaiya..

**Artanish- **thanks a lot..

**Ff pen- **thank you so much..

**R and r- **thank you so much.. dear.. haan wo bhi aayega jaldi.. :)

**Alia- **thanks a lot.. dear..

**Loveabhi- **thanks a lot dear…

**Jiya angel- **thanks a lot.. dear.. well ab tak maine 30 se bhi jyda likh liye hai.. aap mere naam pe click karo aapko sab mil jaayengi.. like wapas pana hai tujhe, sath chod diya, kaha kho gaye ho tum and many more..

**To all the guests- **thank you so much.. friends…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Abhijeet left for bureau.. even if his heart says he should not go.. but if he does not go.. then acp will doubt and this will create more trouble for both… abhijeet reached bureau… all wished him… he wished them back.. tried to act normal.. <strong>_

_**Acp:**__ abhijeet.. tumhari tabiyat tik toh hai.. _

_**Abhijeet:**__ haan sir.. mai tek hun.. _

_**Acp:**__ hmm.. kaam pe lag jao.. _

_**Abhijeet somehow diverted his mind.. on case.. but.. the video was flashing.. in his mind… his buddy… it was enough.. he had to do the job before it's too late.. abhijeet went to acp.. **_

_**Abhijeet:**__ sir.. acp looked at him… mujhe.. heaq quarters jaana hoga.. kuch aur information chahiye.. iss case ke baare mei… _

_**Acp found a bit weird.. **__abhijeet sab info toh hai toh aur kya chahiye.. tumhe… aur jaane ki kya jaurarat hai.. fax bhi aa sakta hai… mail bhi… _

_**Abhijeet was irritated… and gets hyper…**__ sir.. please.. headquarters jaana jaurari.. hai.. kuch ho nahi jayega agar mei headquarters chala gaya toh… __**acp was shocked…**_

_**Acp:**__ abhijeet.. yeh kya tarika hai baat karne ka… _

_**Acp phone rings… he answers the phone..**__ hello.. haan.. headquarters.. tek hai mai bejta hun.. __**(looking at abhijeet) then to abhijeet:**__ headquarters se phone aaya tha.. kuch jaurari kaam hai.. jao tum… _

_**Abhijeet pov:**__ aacha hua.. ab mai kaam bhi kar paunga.. koi shaq nahi hoga sir ko… _

_**Abhijeet left the bureau… abhijeet was driving towards.. headquarters.. **_

_**Abhijeet pov:**__ bas.. daya.. kuch dher aur phir tujhe.. uss kamre se aajad karwa dunga mei.. __**he reached headquarters.. **_

_**Person:**__ sir.. aayie.. aapke kuch jaruru kaam tha… _

_**Abhijeet:**__ haan.. haan.. pov: file.. _

_**Person:**__ aayie na sir.. _

_**Abhijeet:**__ jee.. aaya.. and abhijeet followed.. him.. he talked about some important.. information… __**within 30 minutes they were done..**_

_**Abhijeet pov:**__ chh.. aadha ganta waste ho gaya.. ab mujhe kaise bhi file ko lena hi hoga… sir mujhe ek case ke liye kuch information chahiye.. record lena hai.. mai le sakta hun.. case ke liye hi chahiye.. _

_**Person:**__ haan jee.. _

_**Abhijeet went to the record room… he was searching for file.. after few minutes of search he found the file… took out the papers… crushed them.. and kept them in his pocket.. and kept back the file… then he took the other file.. and came out.. **_

_**Abhijeet:**__ sir mai yeh file le ke jaa raha hun.. _

_**Person:**__ haan tek hai.. _

_**Abhijeet:**__ sir washroom kis taraf hai.. _

_**Person:**__ uss taraf.. __**pointing towards the direction.. abhijeet went to washroom.. took out the papers.. burned them with the lighter… and flushed.. it… today he did what was not right.. but he had to do it… he came out and went from there… he sat in his car.. took direction towards his home.. he reached home… entered in… and.. his phone buzzed… a video was there.. showing.. daya was taken out from that room.. where he could not take proper breaths.. he was breathing heavily… felt like any moment he will die… video ended.. and his phone ranged… again.. he picked up immediately.. **_

_**Person:**__ wah.. inspector.. tumne.. toh.. kar diya.. aapna kaam.. jaisa socha tha ussey jyda.. hi samjdhar aur hoshiyaar ho… _

_**Abhijeet:**__ daya.. mujhe daya se baat karni hai abhi… tumhari bakwaas baad mei sununga.. mai… _

_**Person:**__ haan karwata hun… ek minute hai.. karlo.. baat… __**the person.. kept the phone to daya's ear.. as daya was still not.. in proper.. condition.. as he was trapped in room for very long time.. **_

_**Abhijeet:**__ daya.. kaise ho tum.. tek ho na.. tu gabra maat mai.. bacha lunga tujhe.. kuch nahi hone dunga… kuch bol daya… please bol kuch.. _

_**Daya:**__ abhi… mai.. tik hun.. tum.. __**he was taking heavy breaths.. **_

_**Abhijeet:**__ daya.. __**but there was no response from other side..**__ hello… daya… _

_**Person:**__ tumhara ek minute pura ho gaya.. aur wo behosh ho gaya hai.. cinta maat karo.. itni jaldi nahi marega… _

_**Abhijeet:**__ marunga toh mai tujhe… daya.. _

_**Person:**__ abhijeet.. jyda.. akar maat dikha samja… warna wapas.. wahi daal dunga tere dost ko… _

_**Abhijeet:**__ nahi nahi.. please.. maine tumhara kaam kar diya hai aab daya ko chod doh.. __**he demands…**_

_**Person laughs**__.. itni jaldi kya hai.. kuch aur bhi khidmat chahiye.. aapse.. kal miltey hai… __**and he disconnects the call.. **_

_**Abhijeet:**__ hello.. suno.. __**abhijeet was frustrated, angry and scared… mixed of emotions... he was about to throw his phone.. but it was most important now.. all thinking.. what worst will happen now.. he does not know… he came out of his thoughts… and concentrated on driving… **_

* * *

><p><strong>Abhijeet was driving.. and daya was sitting beside him... After some moments Abhijeet noticed daya continuously changing position<strong>

**Abhijeet:** daya.. tum tek toh ho na

**Daya:** Ha abhi wo bas..

**Abhijeet:** kya hua dard ho raha hai...

**Daya looked down..**

**He didn't answered but his sweaty forehead and eyes answered him**

**Abhijeet:** bol nahi sakte they tum..

**Daya:** Wo tum aur pareshan ho jate...

**Abhijeet:** meri pareshani tumhare dard se bari nahi hai daya...

**Daya:** Arey bas ek painkiller dedo.. thik ho jayega

**Abhijeet:** painkiller.. ek din mei kitni painkiller kahogey

**Daya:** Per boss bahut dard ker raha hai.. aisa lag raha hai bas let jau.. aur baitha nahi ja raha hai

**Abhijeet:** toh laith jao.. peeche.. aaram se.. ruko mai gadi side leta hun...

**Daya:** Hmmm **abhijeet takes the car at side.. Daya moves to the backseat but can't lie comfortably.. the space.. he sat up**

**Abhijeet:** kya hua..

**Daya:** Kuch nahi.. tum chalo

**Abhijeet:** nahi.. tum letho.. pehle..

**Daya:** Nahi horaha hai yaar aise... aur dard ho raha hai.. yea height.. mera height na

**Abhijeet:** ek kaam karte hai kuch dher.. aas paas.. hotel hoga waha ruk jaate hai

**Daya:** Arey nahi mein thik hu.. chalo to tum

**Abhijeet:** nahi tum tek nahi ho.. dard ho raha hai.. tumhe...

**Daya:** Tum na.. jo dil mey aye karo..

**Abhijeet:** tujhe dard nahi ho raha hai..

**Daya:** Arey thik ho jayega na.. chalo tum...

**He leaned back on backrest and closed his eyes**

**Abhijeet nodes..** yeh nahi sudherga

**He starts the car..**

**After about an hour he stopped near a dhaba and decided to call daya**

Daya.. **he called.. him.. But daya didn't respond.. Abhijeet got worried..** daya.. **he shaked him a bit..**

**Abhijeet:** Arey ise to bukhar hai..

**Daya too opened his eyes** hmm.. haan.. pahuch gaye...

**Abhijeet:** nahi.. abhi nahi pahuchey.. tujhe toh bukhar aa gaya

**Daya:** Arey yea bas... phuche to utha dena bahut neend arahi hai.. so jau?

**Abhijeet:** soh jaa par pehle todha kha le..

**Daya:** Nahi.. nahi hoga bahut thakan lag rahi hai.. please

**His voice also sounded low tired.. Abhijeet checked his fever its quite high.. he is tensed if it will be ok to travel pov:** kya karu mei.. isse aise.. travel karna tek nahi hoga.. **He thinks of hotel around then he sees a hotel... near to dhaba.. he decides to take daya there.. so he again tries to wake daya**

**Abhijeet: **daya.. uth.. pass mei hotel hai waha.. aaram karna

**Daya:** Hotel? mein thik hu yaar tum..

**Abhijeet looked at him angrily..** chalo

**Daya moved out of the car with a sad face.. they moved.. towards the hotel.. And after formalities moved in the room.. Entering the room daya directly lied down on bed..**

**Abhijeet sat beside him..** aaram se soh jaa ab.. **He looked at abhijeet and his eyes got teary**

**Abhijeet:** daya.. teri aakh mei se yeh aansu.. kyu?

**Daya:** Kitna karoge yaar mere liye? haa.. apna carrier tak.. boss kyu karte ho itna pyar? haan?

**Abhijeet:** dekh daya.. mai joh kar raha hun na usmei kahi na kahi mera hi suwart chupa hai.. tu janta hai tere bina mera koi wajood nahi hai

**Daya:** Boss pata hai waha jab tha na.. mujhe unn logo ne kaha koi nahi ayega.. per mujhe pata tha mera abhi ajayega.. wo mujhe chor nahi sakta.

**He sobbed**

**Abhijeet:** haan pata hai mujhe.. mujhe toh aana hi tha.. kaise dekhta tumhe itne dard mei.. takleef mei..

**Daya:** Ha abhi bahut taqleef hoti thi... bahut darr bhi.. yaar sab sochte hai mein strong hu darta nahi.. per mein darr gaya.. bahut.. wo paani.. abhi wo... He started taking deep breaths

**Abhijeet:** nahi.. daya..abhijeet hugged him.. maat daro.. mai hun.. kuch nahi hai..

**Daya looked at abhijeet who nodded**

**Abhijeet:** chalo neend arahi thi na tumhe.. tum so jao.. fir uth ke hum aacha sa kuch khayenge fir dobara start karenge.. ok na?

**Daya:** haan.. tek hai.. tum bhi.. aaram karlo.. tak gaye hone drive karte karte

**Abhijeet:** Hmm karlunga tu soja

**Daya closed his eyes.. making abhijeet's hand his pillow... Abhijeet with other hand patted him to sleep then himself half lied beside him**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next day.. abhijeet was waiting for call.. of kidnapper.. his phone beeped.. and it was sms.. <strong>_

"_check your mail"_

_**Abhijeet immediately went to his room… opened his laptop… and checked his mail.. a video was attached.. he opened the video.. **_

_**It's totally dark... some dim light is there but abhijeet doesn't get what is being shown.. then he got its a tank like thing... Yes the camera peeps in the tank.. His life is being tied in a chair in the tank..**_

_**And then the focus shifted to two pipes one inlet another outlet.. The inlet got opened..**_

_**Water started coming out in force.. rushing water falling over daya... Abhijeet feared the worst...yes they are playing with daya's phobia... He just wished to shout... But no...**_

_**Daya is closing his eyes tightly he didn't want to see those water... Abhijeet relaxes a bit seeing outlet being open and water flowing out.. but its only for a moment.. Because very next moment water came in with double force and daya shivered...**_

_Please nahi... nikalo.. nikalo mujhe... pls... nikalo..._

_**Abhijeet's heart wrenched with those shouts..**_

_**A smirking tone is heard**__ apne dost ko bol sayed wo humare kaam ker dey_

_**Daya was in total panic not in senses started banging on his chair **_

_abhi abhi ker do.. please le jao.. itna sara pani.. abhi... pls ajao.. le jao mujhe... abhi.. please.. bhai hu na mein aa jao_

_**Abhijeet wants to rush there just at the moment but the video ended… abhijeet was sitting there.. still.. his mind totally.. out.. only his buddy words were echoing his ears…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thank you so much.. silent readers please do review too :) chalo dekhtey hai kaun hai 300****th**** reviewer story ka.. will update after that.. jaldi jaldi review karo.. I know firse suspense mei chodke jaa rahi hun par kya karu aisi hun mai :P **


	7. Some more scare

**Just edited the chapter.. thank you so much for your reviews… **

**Rajvigirl, shrestha, loveabhi, mahafairy, khalsa, priya, rukmani, ramanpreet, sukhmani, cidneha, kashaf, krittika, naina mallik, shzk, bhumi98, abhidayafan, candycandywandy, Shweta, niti, kavel04, KT143, jyoti, nitu, gudia, guest, GD, jassi, jiya angel**

**Palak- dear was having some problem.. isliye nahi kar payi update… **

**It was again a new day with bright morning... with the inspector fast asleep... he was sleeping quietly... but soon he got awake... and his glance first searched for Daya... he was sleeping with much of satisfaction on his face... who was hugging the blanket... cozily... Abhijeet smiles.. Seeing his small little brother... sleeping so quiet.. .and so cute...it had been day as or maybe...months since he missed that satisfactory face...he slowly moved hand through his hairs...the way he always loved it...it unknowingly brought smile on that person...Abhijeet too smiled on his gestures...**

**Today he was feeling good...maybe he satisfied his own promise that he did to himself...and unknowingly his eye got moist...but soon Daya slowly tried to open eyes with smile...with Abhijeet instantly changing his face...**

**Abhijeet: (smiling and caressing his hairs)** aab kaisa mehsoos kar rahe ho?

**Daya:** aacha lag raha hai.. aab chalo chaltey hai...**(trying to get up)**

**Abhijeet: (questioning)** abhie tumhara dard band ho gaya hai?

**Daya: (getting up and moving to wash his face)** nahi abhie nahi hai... Chalo na chalte hai...

**Abhijeet: (seeing his trust and enthusiasm) **chaltey hai** ...(smiled)**

**Daya:** utho...jaldi!

**Abhijeet:** accha baba...uth raha hun... ab aapka order aa gaya toh...chalo ...

**Packing all their stuff in their bags and all...they became ready to leave...after grabbing two coffees up with them in the journey... they sat in car and continued their journey...**

**Daya asked:** Abhijeet hum kaha rukengey **(looking at him driving and while sipping that coffee)**

**Abhijeet:** hmm wo mera kaam hai tu aankh band karke soh jaa **(looking at him in between)**

**Daya:** nahi kitna sulaogey.. nahi.. yaar ab peeth dukhne lagega... itna so ke...

**Abhijeet:** aacha tek hai.. agar dard ho toh bata dena...aur sun...plz sach sach...bata dena...muze koi risk nahi lena hai...

**Daya:** haan bata dunga...mere baap! **(folding hands in front of him)**

**Abhijeet pov:** rehna ka hotel haan... Karan rehta hai waha ussey kehta hu wo kar dega.. abhi... wahi ek better option hai...

**Soon after seeing Daya sipping his coffee...and enjoying the music on headphone...**

**Abhijeet calls Karan.. **

**Abhijeet:** hello Karan mai Abhijeet

**Karan:** haan Abhijeet bolo kaise yaad kiya mujhe

**Abhijeet:** Karan mai aur Daya chennai aa rahe hai kya tum hotel mei booking kar sakte ho? **(he asked with expectation of yes)**

**Karan:** kya chennai achanak aur mere hote hue tum hotel mei rukogey nahi ek kaam karo seedha mere gher aa jao

**Abhijeet:** nahi Karan tum pareshan

**Karan cut him:** dekho tum mere dost ho please Abhijeet mai address sms karta hun kab tak pahuchogey

**Abhijeet:** ek gante mei

**Karan:** tek hai miltey hai

**Abhijeet:** haan bye and cuts the call..

**Soon they entered the city.. this was unknown to them.. a new place... Abhijeet drive towards his friend's house... Soon they reached by the time Daya had slept..**

**Abhijeet: **Daya utho pahuch gaye

**Daya opens his eyes..** chalo..

**Abhijeet gets out and helps Daya to come out.. Abhijeet rings the bell and Karan opens the door..**

**Karan:** Abhijeet.. **smiles** aao andar..

**Abhijeet:** Karan room kaha hai Daya ko

**Karan:** Abhijeet kya hua Daya ko..

**Abhijeet looks at Daya who was trying to be normal although his face is clearly telling that he is still in need of sleep..** batata hun pehle.. please

**Karan:** haan aao right side mei hai

**Karan shows him and Abhijeet takes Daya in.. Daya lie down on bed and sleeps as he was tired.. before sleeping Abhijeet gives him his medicine... Karan was watching all these from outside.. Abhijeet came out of room after covering Daya with blanket...**

**Karan:** Abhijeet yeh.. aur tum aachanak chennai

**Abhijeet:** Karan wo darasal baat yeh hai ki.. **and he tell his everything...** Isliye mei Daya ko unn sabse dhur le aaya

**Karan:** par Abhijeet aise kisike liye aapna sab kuch chod dena samajdhari nahi hai.. aur ek paarye ke liye tum itna sab kar rahe ho..

**Abhijeet got angry... he stood up to leave very moment.. from here... he glances at him angry... and starts to move towards the main door..**

**Karan understood.. Karan: **sorry sorry Abhijeet.. mera matlab tumhe hurt karne ka nahi tha.. aise maat jao ruk jao.. please..

**Abhijeet does not reply but moved out of the house... alone..**

**Karan: **shayad baat ka bura maan gaya.. todhi dher akela rahega aa jayega wapas.. **Here Abhijeet is looking for something.. soon he finds it and returns back..**

**Karan:** Abhijeet.. mai

**but Abhijeet moves in to the room where Daya is sleeping... Abhijeet places his hand on his forehead..** "Daya" **calls him softly.. Daya opens his eyes..**

**Abhijeet:** chal jaana hai..

**Daya:** kaha**.. **

**Abhijeet:** chal koi sawal nahi

**Daya got up.. and moved out with Abhijeet.. before going..**

**Abhijeet:** thanks Karan.. aur mai yeh sab dost ke liye nahi khud ke liye kar raha hun.. apni khudko khushi ke liye.. **he tells this hiding from Daya's ears and moves out..**

**Abhijeet drives towards the hotel.. Soon they reached hotel.. Abhijeet took him to the room.. an lay him on bed..**

**Abhijeet:** soh jaa tu

**Daya pov:** kuch toh hua hai.. **but he does not ask Abhijeet.. soon Daya sleeps.. The person who was strong till now.. burst out in tears...**

_**His phone buzzed he picked up the call.. hello tum aisa kaise pani se dar lagta hai ussey band kao pani shouted...**_

_**Person: **__inti jaldi kya hai pani band karne ki pehle tum mera kaam toh kardo inspector..._

_**Abhijeet: **__dekho mai kar raha hun kaam bas pani..___

_**Person: **__pani band kar diya toh tumhare chehre pe wo dar kaise aayega__** he smirks.. **__chalo jaldi se kaam karo warna Daya __**he laughs.. **__kya kaam karna hai tumhe pata chal jaayega intezar karo...__** and call gets disconnect**_

_**Abhijeet is waiting for the thing or the task which he has to in this wait..**_

_**Person**__: nahi nahi khel ka maza nahi aa raha khel ko todha muskil karna hoga.. __**He calls someone.. The person picks up the phone...**_

_**Person 2: **__hello_

_**Person: **__kya haal hai ACP_

_**ACP: **__tu_

_**Person: **__haan chalo tumhe tumhare laadle officer se baat karwa deta hun_

_Sir.. Please.. bachayie mujhe.. pani.. bahut sara paani..pls darr lag raha hai mujhe.. sir please.._

_**Person: **__sunli ACP tumhara officer aapni jaan ki guhar laga raha hai aaaogey nahi ussey bachane..__** the phone was on loud speaker..**_

_**ACP: **__Daya.. tum_

_**Person: **__ACP ab kaam karogey yaa nahi_

_**ACP: **__nahi kabhi nahi kisi bhi haal mei nahi karunga samjhe.._

_**Person laughs**__.. Koi baat nahi ACP.. mere pass ek aur piyada hai wo mere kaam ko anjaam dega.. rok sakte ho toh rok lo...__** and cuts the call..**_

_**ACP**__: ek aur piyada kaun?__** he thinks for while **__Abhijeet.._

_**He looks and Abhijeet is not present in the bureau... ACP to Rajat: **__Abhijeet kaha hai_

_**Rajat: **__sir unhone phone karke bataya ki wo kisi jaruri kaam mei fhase hue hai..._

_**ACP doubts more now.. pov: **__matlab Abhijeet unlogo ka kaam toh nahi kar raha..__** he calls his khabri...**_

_**ACP: **__hello Nandu haan mujhe chahiye samjha kaha hai wo pata kar samjha_

_**Nandu: **__saab Abhijeet saab ka pata_

_**ACP:**__ haan_

_**Nandi: **__tek hai_

_**Nandi gets to work he keeps eyeing Abhijeet at his home.. abhijeet left home to meet his khabri for some other info... acp's khabri followed him… After his work got done he return back to his quails which is parked outside and little far too... He found a letter there lying on passenger seat in which again a riddle is written.. acp's khabri was watching each and every step of abhijeet… from far…**_

_**Jo dhoondhy, hai wo sikandar...**_

_**Uljhi hoi lakiroon ke andar...**_

_**Baat patty ki chupi hoi hai...**_

_**Khushk chitanain gehra samandar...**_

_**Kanch ke andar behta jaye...**_

_**Kisi ke bhi haath na aye...**_

_**Abhijeet: **__ab yeh Abhijeet jaldi soch.._

_**Abhijeet tries to solve riddle..**_

_First two lines mujhe challenge kar raha hai... Baat paaty ki chupi hui matlab khta mera matlb ki baat hai khushk chitanain gehra smandr kya ho sakta hai samdar chatane sea side haan kanch ke andr bhta jaye yani clue bhi khanch m hy or wo kisi ke hth ni ata matlab a bottle ho sakti hai joh syad samundar mei... haan wahi jaana hoga agla surag waha milega.. __**Abhijeet starts his car.. and sees.. a person eyeing him.. abhijeet recognized him as acp's khabri… **_

_**Abhijeet pov: **__yeh toh ACP sir ka khabri hai yaha mujhpe najar rakh raha hai.. mujhe ab savdhani se kaam karna hoga.._

_**Abhijeet drives towards the sea shore.. before taking any step further.. he sits on the bench... Abhijeet: **__kaha ho Daya tum.. kitni koshish kar raha hun tumhe dundhne ki par tumhe nahi dundh paa raha hun.. ACP sir bhi unka kaam nahi kar rahe hai.. bahut dar lag raha hai mujhe tumhare liye.. The khabri.. Sir aisa kuch toh kar nahi rahe hai.._

_**he turns to leave finds Abhijeet standing..**_

_**Nandu: **__sir _

_**Abhijeet: **__yaha kya kar rahe ho..._

_**Nandu: **__mai wo Abhijeet: mujhpe najar rakh rahe ho na.. kehdo ACP sir se mai kuch nahi karunga.. aur please mera peecha maat karo..._

_**His phone buzzed Abhijeet looked... he took the phone and answered... **__sir please mujhe shanti se rehne dijiye.. Daya ko leke mai already pareshan hun aap aur pareshan mat kijiye mujhe... samudhar kinare aaya tha sakun milta hai mujhe ab kya wo bhi na karu mai..._

_**ACP: **__Abhijeet_

_**Nandu: **__saab wo chale gaye_

_**ACP doubts increases.. because Abhijeet never becomes silent in case Daya... **__Nandu tum wapas aa jao... koi saboot nahi milega..._

_**Nandu: **__tek hai saab..__** and Nandu leaves.. ACP thinks for while**__... kuch toh hai... joh mai nahi dekh paa raha hun_

_**Here after a while Abhijeet returns to sea side**__... sorry Daya todha late ho gaya... Par sir ko mujhpe shaq ho gaya hai...__** he went to seaside where he found that glass jar nd inside the jar there is the carved cylinder**_

_**The bottle is placed in the big rocks of shore where nobody dares to go usually and in those rocks some water is also stored cause of tides He found the glass jar in an aloof place of seaside where solid rocks are present and very few persons dare to go there .. The gar is floating in a small pool of water made by sea in hollow place between rocks.. Abhijeet opens it and then bring out the cylinder from it after checking he found a paper inside it , he opens it and get the second part of riddle here... in the second part he is given the clues about the place**_

_**Lohay ki sanglah dewarain..**_

_**Khana pani hawa guzarain...**_

_**Jo b jaye wo phans jaye...**_

_**Bin chabi wo bhr na aye...**_

_**Nikly ga kaisy,btlao gy tum...**_

_**Ho gi ni to dish dhang bhoom...**_

_**qaid k undr qaid m gum...**_

_**Dhond k kam chalo gy tum**_

_**Pov: **__oh no ek aur riddle..__** He was irritated but he had to solve it**_

**Thanks again.. guys please review.. hope can cross 365 please review… kuch personal problem thi isliye update late hua… par ab sab tek hai… next update jaldi dungi.. review karna please.. still waiting for reviews… **


	8. I have done it again

**A/N: hi friends.. so sorry for keeping you waiting.. actually Christmas.. se.. mere gher ka haal bahut bura hai… sab ke sab.. beemar ho rahe hai.. now all the recovering.. maine late update kiya.. toh aap logo ne bhi review nahi kiya.. very bad.. reviews.. kum ho gaye..**

Priya- thank you so much.. and sorry for late update dear… so sorry… actually mere parents ko dengue ho gaya tha.. and they were admitted to hospital.. so I hope u can understand…

Artanish- thank you so much…

Rajvigirl- thank you so much…

Loveabhi- thank you so much…

Kashaftitli- thank you so much… dear.. hmm.. dekhtey hai aap sahi ho ki galat…

Mahafairy- thank you so much… dear…

Guest- thank you so much.. dear..

Saakshi- thank you so much..

Rukmani- thank you for your long review.. loved it.. :-)

Rosin- thank you so much… dear..

Cidneha- thank you so much… dear

Shrestha- thank you so much… dear

Rai-the nightqueen - thank you so much… dear..

Naina mallik- thank you so much… dear…

Abhidaya fan- thank you so much… dear…

Bhumi98- thank you so much… dear…

Shzk- wah… seesha di.. itna lamba review.. bahut bahut sukhriya aapka… aise hi review karte raho.. I love it.. :-)

Jyoti- thank you so much di… I am happy ki aapko pasand aa raha hai… yeh…

R and r- thank you so much… hmm.. daya sir pea ur torcher.. baap re.. sochtey hai kuch.. wo 25 se hi.. gher ka haal kharab hai isliye late update ho raha hai…

Tania- thank you so much..

Jiya angel- thank you so much… dear…

Teena- thank you so much… dear… hmm.. sochtey hai kuch…

Aashi honey- thank you so much.. dear.. I was really happy to see your long review.. missed it.. from long time.. lekin ab.. shayad.. ek baar boldo ki yeh juth hai.. please.. dear.. aapni di.. se boldo.. ki yeh juth hai..

Palak- haan ab solve ho gaya hai.. all okay now :-)

Kavel04- thank you so much..

Niti- thank you so much… dear…

To all guests- thank you so much…

* * *

><p><em>Lohay ki sanglah dewarain.. khana pani hawa guzarain... Jo bhi jaye wo phans jaye... bin chabi wo bahar na aye... yeh kya ho sakta hai.. jail.. haan.. jail.. Niklega kaise, batao gy tum... Hogi nahi to dish dhang bhoom... yeh.. kya hai.. bhoom.. matlab bomb.. aur daya.. nahi.. matlab jis aadmi ki information gayab karwayi ussey nikalna hai… par wo hai kaunse jail mei..<em>_** he thinks and reads further to lines.. qaid ke andar qaid mei gum... **__Dhond ke kam chalo gy tum.. yeh kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai… qaid ke andar.. qaid.. matlab.. wo.. cylinder…__** abhijeet quickly looked at the cylinder… the map is nicely made in a way that it got open on applying a little force only.. in it the map is carved.. **__yeh map toh.. central jail ka hai.. haan.. wahi.. ab kaise bhi karke ussey nikalna hoga.. bahar..__** abhijeet drove home… sat down back.. and starts thinking.. making plan… he thinks.. for half an hour.. and gets.. the plan.. he calls his khabri… with another number… **_

_**Abhijeet: **__hello.. mangesh.._

_**Mangesh: **__jee saab.. kaise yaad kiya.. batayie.. kiska pata karna hai.._

_**Abhijeet: **__pata nahi karna.. ek khabar pahuchani hai…_

_**Mangesh: **__jee saab bolyie.._

_**Abhijeet tells him.. mangesh was shocked and confused… **_

_**Mangesh: **__saab.. tek hai par.._

_**Abhijeet: **__dekh jaisa keh raha hun waisa kar.. koi sawal jawab nahi… samjha.._

_**Mangesh: **__tek hai.. saab.. mai abhi karta hun…__** and call gets disconnected… **_

_**Mangesh goes to a place.. and meets.. nandu… **_

_**Nandu: **__mangesh.. tu idher…_

_**Mangesh: **__haan.. ek khabar mili hai.._

_**Nandu: **__kya?_

_**Mangesh: **__bahut jaruri hai..__** and tells him.. **_

_**Nandu: **__kya? mai abhi acp sir ko inform karta hun.. _

_**Mangesh: **__haan tu kar.. mai abhijeet sir ko bata deta par unka phone nahi mil raha hai… _

_**Nandu calls acp… acp picks up the call… **_

_**Acp: **__haan nandu bolo.._

_**Nandu: **__sir.. bahut badi gadbaar hone wali hai.. wo terrorist.. kancha.. central jail se faraar ka full proof plan banaya hai.. toh sir uska transfer karwana bahut jaurari hai.. warna.. sab barbaad ho jayega…_

_**Acp: **__kya? aacha.. tek hai… mai dekhta hun kaise bagta hai wo… __**and disconnects the call… acp.. talks to the commissioner.. in central jail.. and.. makes arrangement.. for transfer of terrorist.. **_

_**Acp: **__rajat sachin…_

_**They came forward.. **_

_**Acp: **__tum dono.. ki nigrani mei yeh kaam hona chahiye.. tum dono jaogey.. uske saath.._

_**Rajat: **__tek hai.. sir.. kab jaana hoga.._

_**Acp: **__tum log abhi nikal jao.. waha sab tayari ho gayi hai…_

_**Rajat: **__tek hai.. hum chale jaate hai…_

_**Sachin and rajat.. moves towards the central jail… they reach there… few police people.. were bringing.. kancha.. he was put in the police van… sachin.. behind… with two constables and.. rajat in front with driver… and.. they move towards the.. tihar jail… on the way… rajat sees.. someone.. lying on the.. road… **_

_**Rajat: **__bhai gadi roko jara… t__**he driver stops the van.. rajat gets down.. the van… and moves few steps further.. and there comes the boom sound… it was a smoke.. bomb… seeing.. this.. the two constables.. gets down.. to help rajat.. and.. two to three.. more.. smoke bomb… gets blast… boom… three of their coughing.. could not see anything.. all was.. the smoke.. sachin too gets down.. and… **__ahhh…__** escapes.. from.. sachin's mouth.. sachin gets shot… on his arm.. seeing the scenario.. the terrorist.. gets the best time to escape.. from here.. he jumps out of the… van… due to smoke.. rajat.. or anyone.. could not.. shoot him.. all was blurry.. the terrorist… runs towards.. the side.. the jungle.. abhijeet who was hiding.. there behind the bushes…**_

_**Abhijeet pov: **__mein farz se desh se gaddari ker raha hu.. itna gir gaya mein… per mein yea karunga hi.. karna hi hai... mujhe maaf ker dena sir mein nahi ban paya aapki tarah.. nahi ban paaya.. mai.. par mere pass koi aur rasta nahi hai.. yeh gunah mujhe karna hi hoga..__** the terrorist… who was running the same direction.. abhijeet came in front.. **_

_**Abhijeet: **__nahi mai tumhe rukne nahi wala hun.._

_**Kancha: **__toh kya bhagne aaya hai.._

_**Abhijeet: **__haan.. bhagne hi aaya hun chalo.. bhago.._

_**Kancha: **__kaise bharosa karu tujhpe.._

_**Abhijeet: **__aur koi rasta nahi hai tumhare pass.. chalo.. jaldi..__** and both run… the smoke.. gets over.. and.. slowly.. everything gets.. clear… rajat.. runs to sachin.. **_

_**Rajat: **__sachin.. tum tek ho na.._

_**Sachin: **__haan mai tek hun…_

_**Rajat to constables.. **__aap sab tek hai.._

_**Constable: **__yes sir.._

_**Rajat: **__jayie.. dekhiye wo terrorist.. kahi milta hai.. jaldi… __**and two constables.. runs different direction… **_

_**Sachin: **__yeh.. sab.._

_**Rajat thinks for while… he immediately.. goes towards the person lying.. on the.. road.. he checks.. his pulse.. and is shocked.. sachin comes there… **_

_**Sachin: **__kya hua?_

_**Rajat: **__sachin.. he is dead.. aur dekho..__** pointing towards the toe.. there was a black thread tied..**__ yeh dhaga.. tabhi bante hai.. jab laash ko numbering kiya jaata hai.. murda gher mei.._

_**Sachin: **__matlab yeh sab.. ek jaal tha.. kancha ko yaha se bhagane ka…_

_**Rajat: **__haan.. sachin..__** and two constables returns… **_

_**Constable 1: **__sir.. nahi mila wo.. bhag gaya…_

_**Constable 2: **__haan sir.. uss taraf bhi nahi.._

_**Rajat gets up.. **__bhaga nahi hai bhaga gaya hai… acp sir ko mujhe inform karna hoga..__** he turns to sachin.. **__tum pehle.. hospital.._

_**Sachin: **__nahi mai tek hun.. acp ko inform karo.. wo issey jyada jaruri hai.. please.. _

_**Rajat.. takes out his phone from his pocket and calls acp… **_

_**Acp picks the call… **__hello.. bolo rajat…_

_**Rajat: **__sir.. bahut badi gadbaar ho gayi hai.. wo kancha.. ko bhaga gaya hai..__** and.. tells him everything… **_

_**Acp: **__kya?_

_**Rajat: **__haan sir.._

_**Acp understood.. he eyes.. were.. turning into anger… **__tek rajat.. sachin ko hospital leke jaao.. baki mei dekhta hun… _

_**Rajat: **__tek hai..__sir..__** and cuts the call.. **_

_**Sachin: **__kya kaha sir ne.._

_**Rajat: **__tum chalo hospital baki wo dekh lengey…__** rajat and sachin.. go.. and.. the van goes back.. to.. the central jail… **_

_**Acp calls abhijeet… abhijeet looks at caller id.. picks up the call… **_

_**Abhijeet: **__hello.._

_**Acp: **__abhijeet… abhi ke abhi.. bureau aao.. jaha pe bhi.. ho..__** ordering tone.. **_

_**Abhijeet: **__sir.. wo.._

_**Acp: **__abhijeet.. agar.. tum 15 minute ke andar.. andar.. bureau nahi aaye.. toh.. mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.. samjhe…__** abhijeet gets tensed… **_

_**Abhijeet: sir.. mai aata hun.. and cuts the call.. abhijeet stopped his car… at a place… the terrorist was with him… **_

_**Abhijeet: **__dekho.. jab tak.. mai wapas nahi aau.. tum yahi chupe rehne.._

_**Kancha: **__kahi teri koi.. chaal toh nahi.. police wala hai tu.. _

_**Abhijeet: **__koi chaal nahi hai.. agar tujhe pakarna hi hota toh bhagta nahi… tujhe.. yeh gher khandar hai.. yaha koi aata jaata nahi.. hai.. mai kaldi aaunga..__** kancha.. went in.. abhijeet.. looked.. the house from outside… and.. drove towards the bureau.. he was tensed… why.. had acp called him? does he got to know he is behind all this? This questions were running in his mind…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Abhijeet had slept sitting down... he got up.. went to bathroom.. looked at himself in mirror.. opened the tap.. the water started to flow.. abhijeet made his hands like a leaf... in front of water and sprinkled the water on his face... he did it trice... <strong>nahi abhijeet.. inn aasuyo ko bahar maat aane doh.. issey kamjor padh jaogey.. iss waqt bahut jaruri hai... daya ke liye...** he came out from bathroom.. looked at daya.. who was sleeping... does no after long time he had slept.. minutes, hours, days... he went and sat beside him.. placed his hand on his forehead.. daya opened his eyes... abhijeet smiled.. Good morning..**

**Daya: **good morning...

**Abhijeet: **uth gaya.. todhi dher aur soja..

**Daya: **nahi boss.. bahut soh liya ek din me

**Abhijeet: **aacha.. tu jaa nahale.. mai tabtak nasta mangwa leta hun.. phir hospital bhi jaana hai..

**Daya listening to hospital name.. all the incidents flashes… in front of his eyes… that took place… in city hospital in Mumbai… the forcing.. mri.. and all.. his face clearly should his scare… abhijeet took his hand.. on his… daya looked at abhijeet… and in seconds.. his scare.. flied away… **

**Abhijeet: **mai janta hun.. ki.. yeh aasan nahi hai.. waha hospital mei joh bhi hua.. jaruri nahi hai.. ki yaha bhi ho.. **daya was listening to his buddy with fixed glace.. **tu chinta maat kar yaha.. koi jhor jabarasti nahi.. karega tere saath.. mai hun na.. tere saath… toh phir kis baat ka darr… janta hun aasan nahi hai.. wo sab bulana.. par.. ilaj bhi toh jaruri hai.. kyuki mai aapne pehle wale daya ko dekhna chahta hun.. joh.. hasta hai.. mere saath masti karta hai.. aur mere peeche dorta hai.. **daya smiled.. **par.. yeh.. pattiya.. aur dard.. ko chu karna hoga.. aur uske liye..

**Daya: **hospital jaana hoga..** daya completed his sentence.. abhijeet smiled.. **

**Abhijeet: **matlab.. tum..

**Daya: **haan.. chalunga..lekin jab bhi mujhe darr laga.. toh.. tum..

**Abhijeet: **nahi lagega.. mai.. hun na..** and he hugged him… they separate after.. while.. **

**Abhijeet: **chal ab.. jaa ke nahle.. aur jarurat badhey toh mujhe bula lena..

**Daya: **hmm tek hai.. daya…** slowly gets.. up.. and went to bathroom… abhijeet ordered the breakfast… after a while daya comes out… **

**Abhijeet**: aa gaye.. nasta karlo aa gaya..

**Daya sat on bed… and both start eating.. daya was feeling pain in his hand.. abhijeet saw.. took the toast from his hand.. and.. fed him.. **

**Abhijeet: **bol nahi sakte na.. haath mei dard ho raha hai…

**Daya looked down.. sorry..**

**Abhijeet: **kya sorry.. chal kha aab..** soon they finished there.. breakfast… and.. left towards the apollo hospital… the best hospital in Chennai.. (A/N: just assume not know.. got any or not :-P ) soon reached there… abhijeet made.. daya sat on bench.. and enquired.. **

**Abhijeet: **excuse.. appointment.. hai aaj.. Dr. Sameer** (A/N: han idher bhi Sameer kya karu.. just love this name.. :-P)**

**Receptionist: **yes sir.. patient ka naam..

**Abhijeet: **daya..

**Receptionist: **yes sir.. aagey se… left mei hai unka cabin.. aap jaa sakte hai..

**Abhijeet: **jee..** then he moves towards daya… **chalo.. doctor saab intejar kar rahe hai..

**Daya got up.. and both moved towards the doctor cabin… they enter in.. a person was sitting.. fair skin.. tall.. aged 30s.. he was doctor.. Sameer.. Sameer looked at them.. **

**Sameer: **aayie.. mai aap dono ka hi intejar kar raha tha…

**Abhijeet: **jee.. doctor..

**Sameer: **daya.. aap batayie.. na.. and daya sits.. with abhijeet.. aap inki history reports laaye.. hai..

**Abhijeet: **haan.. yeh rahi..** and.. abhijeet gives him.. doctor Sameer.. is.. looking… **

**Sameer: **sir.. mujhe kuch tests aur karne hogey…

**Daya holded abhijeet's hand.. abhijeet looked at him and assured.. everything is.. gonna bhi fine.. **

**Sameer: **chahiye.. ward mei..

**Abhijeet: **jee… **daya and abhijeet followed the doctor.. they entered the ward.. and daya layed down.. on bed… at the very moment.. abhijeet's phone rings… abhijeet.. looked at the caller id.. **

**Abhijeet: **daya mai abhi aata hun..call attend karke..

**Daya: **tek hai.. jaldi aana..

**Abhijeet: **haan mai aata hun..

**Abhijeet moves out… he picks up the call..**

**Abhijeet: **kahiye.. kis liye phone kiya aapne.. ab kya.. kehna hai aapko..

**Acp: **abhijeet.. daya kaisa hai..

**Abhijeet: **fikar maat kijiye.. tek hai.. wo.. aur pehle se behtar hai…

**Acp: **abhijeet… wo.. headquarters.. wale tumhe aur daya ko bula rahe hai.. statement ke liye.. toh.. tumhe Mumbai aana hoga..

**Abhijeet: **nahi sir.. koi bhi bulaye.. hum wapas nahi aayengey…

**Acp: **abhijeet.. headquarters the order.. hai..

**Abhijeet: **order.. huh.. aap logo ka order maan liya hota toh.. shayad daya..** paused.. for few seconds.. **tab nahi suna.. toh ab kyu.. sununga.. nahi.. aaunga.. mei daya ko leke..** and cuts the call…. **

**Acp: **hello.. abhijeet.. sunno.. hello… pov: ab kya hoga.. abhijeet toh yaha aane se raha.. headquarters kahi koi step.. na.. le..** acp gets tensed…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hmm.. kafi reviewers ne review nahi kiya.. please do review.. friends.. chalo dekhtey hai.. kaun hai.. 400****th**** reviewer… ho jayega.. toh mai update kar dungi.. warna.. dekhungi.. :P haha.. chalo jaldi batao kaisa tha chapter.. jaldi se review karo.. chalo.. padh liya hai toh.. result.. toh.. batao.. exam ka.. 300 views and got only 35 reviews.. please do review.. **


	9. kya karu

**A/N: thank you so much for your reviews friends.. for your reviews… sorry aaj time nahi hai isliye individually thanks nahi keh paungi… **

**Jyoti and.. nitu di- **hq.. wala.. ek twist hai.. don't worry.. sab tek hoga… hmm.. and mai bhuli nahi hun yaad hai mujhe.. aap bas padhtey rahiye..

**Pari- **haan kyu nahi.. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Abhijeet sat down on chair.. and his phone buzzed.. he received a mail… abhijeet opened the mail… abhijeet is shocked.. <strong>

"_you and daya need to report to headquarters.. within 2 days.. if it is not done… both salaries will be on hold" _

oh no yeh toh maine socha hi nahi headquarters.. yeh action bhi le sakte hai.. agar aisa hua toh.. daya ke treatment ke liye paise.. **abhijeet gets tensed… he thinks for while.. his phone rings again.. and acp calls him.. again.. abhijeet picks up the call.. **

**Abhijeet: **hello..** tensed.. voice.. **

**Acp: (understood the hq people had sent mail) **abhijeet.. sab tek hai na.. dekho abhijeet.. tum dono ko aana hoga.. warna problem ho jayegi..

**Abhijeet: **sir.. mai agar aaya bhi toh daya nahi jayega.. **(low tone)**

**Acp: **jaise tum chaho waisa karo.. daya tumhari jimedari hai waise bhi aab.. at least tumhara toh clear ho.. tum hi aa jao…

**Abhijeet: **tek hai sir.. mai aaunga..** and disconnects the call… abhijeet.. cleared tension from his face… and entered inside the ward.. he smiled looking at daya.. **

**Daya: **kiska phone tha boss..

**Abhiejet: **kiska nahi.. ek dost ka tha.. then to doctor.. dr Sameer.. daya..

**Sameer: **aap gabriye maat yeh bilkul tek ho jayengey.. kuch din inhe hospital mei hi admit karna hoga.. treatment ke liye.. aap.. formalities puri kar dijiye..

**Abhijeet: **jee tek hai..

**Sameer: **tek hai.. mai jaata hun.. reports.. wagera.. check karlu.. **and doctor goes leaving duo.. alone.. abhijeet looked at daya.. who was lying.. making face.. **

**Abhijeet: **kya hua aisa cehra kyu banaya hua hai..

**Daya: **nahi kuch nahi.. phirse yeh hospital..

**Abhijeet**: arrey yaar.. yeh toh mera department hai..** daya laughed.. **

**Daya: **haan tumhara toh experience hai.. na.. hospital se bhagne ka..

**Abhijeet: **mai.. haan nahi mai wo..

**Daya: **kya hua.. sach kaha na maine..

**Abhijeet: **daya.. tu bhi na.. gabra maat mai hun.. tere saath.. tujhe bhook lagi hai.. kya?

**Daya: **haan.. lagi hai..

**Abhijeet: **tek hai mai kuch lata hun tere liye..

**Daya: **jaldi aana..

**Abhijeet**: haan aata.. hun..** abhijeet left.. he forgot his phone.. on bed.. as it was in his hand.. when he entered.. daya looked at his phone.. he was bored.. so he took the phone... and started playing games.. abhijeet comes.. And sees daya playing...**

**Abhijeet: **lo aa gaya khana.. pehle khalo** and abhijeet feeds him.. after the food.. abhijeet gathers some courage… and tells daya.. **

**Abhijeet:** daya.. kuch baat karni thi..

**Daya: **haan bolo na..

**Abhijeet: **mujhe Mumbai jana hoga.. ek doh din ke liye..

**Daya: **kyu?

**Abhijeet: **daya wo..

**Daya: **batao na abhi

**Abhijeet: **hq ko report karna hai

**Daya was scared... If abhijeet goes and gives statement he will get trapped... he somehow had to stop abhijeet... **

**Daya: **abhijeet agar .. toh mai bhi hospital mei nahi rahunga…** abhijeet was shocked… with daya's answer… and gets tensed **

* * *

><p><em><strong>The cid bureau where the old man was staring down at the entrance to meet the very person whom he was waiting eagerly from an hour or so.. When his anxiousness was clearly seen on his face... soon few steps turned towards him... he felt that there was the same person.. but the watchman turned up... he looked at the watchman confusingly... while the watchman came near him...<strong>_

_**Acp looked at him as he spoke up...**_

_**Guard: **__sir yea envelope neeche entrance pe tha..._

_**Acp looked at the brown colored envelope in his hand... he glanced at it...**_

_**Acp: **__aise koi rakh ke kaise gaya? __**(taking that envelope from his hand...)**_

_**Watchman: **__sir... mai toh wahi tha... bass koi chupke se aake.. .neeche rakh ke gaya..._

_**Acp sir nodded... and opened that envelope... and found that CD...**_

_**Acp: **__tek hai jao tum… mai dekha hun...__** (saying the watchman nodded and left from the place...)**_

_**The security guard left… when acp sir moved towards his cabin... and inserted that CD into the laptops CD drive...**_

_**Acp sir.. inserted the cd.. but it's not working properly..**_

_**He eject it then again inserted.. and rebooted the laptop... soon the cd played... he sat down... and gazed at the screen...**_

_**While Abhijeet... who hurriedly entered inside the bureau... as he too was really well anxious and scared... He looked at the cabin... and found acp sir concentrating his gaze on the laptop... he gulping his fear... moved towards the cabin... Abhijeet this time not even asking for a permission to enter... pressed opens the door... and he was to step inside... when he stood dumbstruck... he was gust gazing at the screen of the laptop... laptop is showing a weird video..**_

_**The scene that the thin was showing was enough to pass the fear through his spines...**_

_**It showed...**_

_**Daya's legs and hands are tied together with a rod and he is hanging in u shape.. And the dangerous thing is the fire.. which is burning dangerously just below daya.. the hot flairs were about to touch daya... Daya is shrieking loudly... Abhijeet's body jerked..**_

_**He could feel that feeling of damn coldness over his body... acp sir.. was not even aware of his presence... he was clutching his chair hands tightly... something no one will ever dream he will do...**_

_**When they were brought into senses by the ringing of the phone... which acp sir unknowingly... picked up... by pressing the speaker phone button... Abhijeet quietly got inside...**_

_**When the person on the phone spoke...**_

_**Person: **__dekh liya acp… waise roast aacha banega tumhare officer ka.. hai na.._

_**The tease could easily be felt from the speaking tone of that person... when in anger... Abhijeet... who was standing silent... came toward the phone... and was going to speak up... but acp seeing him coming... stopped him by the action of his hand... and Abhijeet... was not at all ready to listen... but the straight and firm eyes of acp made him stand still...**_

_**When acp spoke up with a firm tone... and avoiding his tone to break down..:**__tumhe jo chahe wo karo tum... mera faisla kisi bhi keemat par nahi badlega..._

_**There was shock in the eyes of Abhijeet... he couldn't bear this words of acp... he just looked at him in shock... while acp was looking too very firm...**_

_**Person: **__hahahaaha...__** ha came the loud laughing voice **__koi baat nahi koi mil jayega.. humare kaam ke liye acp..._

_**The call got disconnected... when Abhijeet instantly spoke up with pure anger tone...**_

_**Abhijeet turned to acp with fiery eyes: **__sir aap... aap ab bhi ab bhi wahi keh rahe hai?__** (his tone was harsh enough) **__ab tak aapko uss baat ka ehsaas nahi ho raha hai ke... ab toh aapko aapni zid chodni chahiye...(__**he looked at acp where in return he got a pure cold glance) **__aap kaise keh sakte hai ye sab? kaise aap use uss aage me jane ke liye chod sakte hai? kaise!__** (this time his tone was very high... that acp looks at him while he trying to compose himself) **__sir... aage... hai wahan pe sir... wo... wo kuch nahi sochenge usse uss aag me jalane...__** (there was lump in his throat) **__se pehle... aap aap ek baar toh uske baare mai sochiye... wo mar jayega sir... wo...__** (Acp turned his eyes to hide his tears which u knowingly swelled up in his eyes) Abhijeet seeing this moved near to acp sir... (folded his hands in front of him with tears in his eyes) **__sir...mai ...m...maine aapne aa...aaj tak kuch nahi maanga sir...__** (acp looked at him and shocked seeing his folded hands) **__magar aaj...aaj... mai aapse... daya ki jaan maangne aata hun sir...d...daya ki jaan sir...please sir...please...(__**tears rolled down) **__aap... uski baat maan man lijiy sir... pleas... sir... hum ...hum uss insaan ko pakad lenege... jo chahe karenge... bass... bass aap... abhi...a.. abhi ke liye maaan lijiye sir... __**(he was saying like a common person even he was not knowing what all he was saying...)**_

_**His tears were about to roll down any moment... acp too had his tears roll down... but soon realizing that he is breaking... he wiped them... and asked Abhijeet in a tough tone...**_

_**Acp: (in a tough tone and trying best to be strong): **__ye ek senior inspector bol raha hai ya... ek dost..._

_**Abhijeet looked at him in pain and disbelief... he moved his gaze down wards... while Abhijeet... just kept gazing downward... and that tear rolled down...**_

_**Acp who was again having tear seeing his son like this...he was feeling like holding those folded hands and take him in a tight hug...**_

_**Acp: **__aaj tak...aaj tak maine kabhi aapne usulon ke sath compromise nahi kiya... aur__**... (after a pause) **__ab bhi nahi karunga... aur uss baat se tum kitne jaldi ho sake waqif ho jao toh hi accha hai...__** (Abhijeet just looks at him in shock and unbearable pain) **__ye koi kaam baat hai nahi... ye koi khel nahi hai... ke aaj use chod diya aur kal pakad lenge... (__**his tone turns tough again) **__na jaane kitne officers ko aapne jaan gawani padi hai use pakadne... aur tum... tum use chudwa dena chahte ho?_

_**Abhijeet: s**__ir.. aap... aap please sir... please... sir...ek baat meri...baat ma.._

_**Acp (raising his hand to stop) **__Abhijeet... mera faisla ho chuka hai... aur ab isme koi change nahi hoga... chahe phir saamne khada insaan koi bhi kyu na ho..._

_**Abhijeet looked at him in disbelief... And soon irritation took his place...**_

_**Abhijeet angry: **__toh daya.. han...aap use bhi bhala kyu bakshenge...wo thodi aapka apna hai... aapne liye toh bass wo... ek insaan hai... toh sir... aaj aapne aankon ke saamne ek insaan ko maara jaa raha hai... aur wo bhi tadpa tadpa ke... magar.. aap aap toh... sir... aapko ye bohot bohot galat kar rahe hain sir... ek begunaah ko saza mil rahi hai sir... ek begunaah ko..._

_**Acp: **__abhijeet.. mai janta hun mai kya kar raha hun.. aur kya ho raha hai... ab tak wo din nahi aaya jab muze... __**(he tried to make his breaking tone strong) **__tumhare bataye raaste pe chala pade...__** (Abhijeet just shocked and hurt... he couldn't believe that how can a person be so stolen heart... he was going to say... but stopped... and looking down he spoke up...)**_

_**Abhijeet calmed down..: **__sorry sir... __**(acp looked up at him) **__aapne sahi kaha sir... aapko meri baate sunne ko koi zaroorat nahi hai sir... bass... sir bass har raat jab aankh band karta hun sir... tab aachnak uthke use... pass dundta hun… jante hue bhi wo nahi hai mere pass… aisa lagta hai jaise.. wo pukar raha hai mujhe… bula raha hai...magar mai...mai nahi jaata sir.. uske paas nahi jaata..._

_**He stopped.. and wiping that tear...he moved up in hurry...anger was easily seen in his eyes...which were red... acp just glanced at his retreating figure... which soon disappeared...**_

_**Soon he came out... He came out sat in his car.. and banged his hand on the steering wheel...**_

_**Abhijeet: **__kaise... kaise kar sakte hai sir... kaise ban sakte hai itne sakt?_

_**When his phone rang with him instantly accepting it... without looking at the caller ...**_

_**Abhijeet: **__hello..__** harsh tone.. still he was angry… **_

_**Person: **__kya baat hai.. suna tha tumhe gussa bahut aata hai.. aaj dekh bhi liya…_

_**Realising who is speaking automatically quietened and spoke with anxiousness and care...**_

_**Abhijeet: **__tum.. please.. daya ko neeche utharo.. wo aag.. please.. utharo.. ussey… wo.. please.._

_**Person: smiled.. **__kitna aacha lag raha hai.. ek.. cid officer ko aise girgiratey hue dekhke..__** (teasing tone) **__wo bhi kar dunga mai.. pehle tum aakhri kaam toh kardo…_

_**Abhijeet: a**__b kya chahtey ho tum… _

_**Person: **__kuch khas nahi.. wo criminal.. jissey tumne chud waya.. tumhe bas ussey helipad mei pahuchana hai aur yaha se.. rawana karna hai desh se bahar… _

_**Abhijeet was shocked...in that high act he could feel his sweat appearing on his for head... he gulping down...speaks...: **__Nahi...m...mai itni gaadari nahi kar sakta aapne farz se... nahi...mai...n..nahi kar sakta ye..._

_**He just keeps on seeing the phone... but no hope... all his hope was dying... and soon before he could say the person on the other side laughed...**_

_**Abhijeet gets scared.. **__nahi kahi wo log daya ko__** he can't even think.. of that… **__koi rasta nahi najar aa raha hai mujhe… Ager maine bej diya toh senior inspector abhijeet ke farz ke saath galat hoga iss desh ke saath... aur ager na beja toh ek bhai ke farz ke saath... koi rasta nahi najar aa raha hai.. mujhe.. kya karu mai.. __**tension was clear seen on his face…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: toh firse cliff hanger pe chod diya.. na.. past mei bhi present mei bhi :P kya kare adaat se majboor.. but I am really disappointed.. pehle 50 reviews mil rahe they ab.. bas 30 reviews.. kaha gey sab.. nahi.. aisa nahi chalega.. ab mai bhi update nahi karungi… tab tak.. aap sab reviews nahi karte… aur iss baar mai sach mei serious hun… agar reviews aa gaye toh I will update Saturday.. warna.. no update… next chapter almost ready hai… and if u all are losing interest.. please tell me.. mujhe bataya kisne.. ki wo interest lose kar rahe hai… next update depends on your reviews.. after 435 reviews i will update.. otherwise.. no.. update**


	10. tera rasta

**A/n: Thank you so much for your reviews… please iss baar bhi aise hi reviews karna… **

Krittika- thank you so much di..

Shrestha- thank you so much dear…

Naina mallik- thank you so much dear…

Guest- thank you so much dear… hmm.. daya sir bilkul tek.. aise kaise.. dekhtey jayiye..

Guest- thank you so much dear… sad ending.. hmm.. sach batao.. toh mujhe nahi pata ending kya hoga abhi socha nahi maine.. :P

Guest- hmm.. dono responsibility.. nibhayega ya nahi.. jaldi pata chal jayega.. thank you so much dear… jaldi suspense reveal ho jayega..

Rukmani- thank you so much…

Pari- thank you so much dear… haan why not.. u can share anything…

Loveabhi- thank you so much dear…

Guest- tension.. lijiye ismei aapka tension dhur ho jayega…

As anjaana- thank you so much dear…

Saakshi- thank you so much dear…

Bhumi98- thank you so much dear…

Naz-D- thank you so much di.. aap mujhe bhoot banke daraogi.. toh mai chudail banke aapke saath aaungi :P

Khushi- oh thank god.. u r back missed your reviews.. and you too.. thank you so much.. aur how r u? aur mujhse naraj kyu maine kya galti ki hai..

Rai- the nightqueen- thank you so much dear… and mai aachi hun…

- thank you so much dear…

GD- hmm.. team ki galti.. jaldi pata chal jayega aapko.. thank you so much…

Priya- thank you so much dear…

Jyoti- di.. thank you so much me fine.. aap kaisi ho… hmm.. gadbaar.. pata nahi kya hoga..

Cidneha- thank you so much dear…

Mahafairy999- thank you so much dear…

Shzk- woow.. di aapka long review.. thank you thank you so much.. loved it…

Nitu- thank you so much.. take care..

Amaila noor- thank you so much dear… u wanna read na toh regular review karna please..

R and r- thank you so much dear.. hehe.. take care.. and try ki aap regular review kar sako..

Riya- hmm.. please yaar… ek word hi likho par review karo.. writers warna.. dissatisfaction jaise.. feeling aata hai..

Disani- thank you so much dear…

To all the guests- thank you so much for your reviews… aur aapka wait khatam aa gaya chapter…

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor has instructed not to give any sleeping peels to daya.. so today he was sleeping without pills first time after returning from there.. Abhijeet was sitting on the tool beside burying his head in bed.. he was also in his sleep.. but still alert.. He felt some mumbling words around him as <strong>nahi nahi choro.. choro tum log.

**Abhijeet woke up and sit straight he found daya struggling and moving his hands restlessly**

**Abhijeet hold his hands **daya kuch nahi hua.. dekho.. tum mere saath ho..

**Daya opened his eyes with a jerk and sat up.. he was still not in senses..**

**He jerked abhijeet with **choro jane do mujhe.. jane do...

**Abhijeet softly cupped his face **daya dekh mein hu.. abhi.. dekh idher

**but daya pushed him **

jao dekho.. tum choro.. mujhe jane do.. koi tumhari baat nahi manega jane do..** he tried to get up but was about to fall Abhijeet grabbed him in arms.. daya tried to free himself and started punching on Abhijeet's chest.. **jane do.. yea paani.. andhera.. mujhe...** but he was too weak he soon rested his head on abhijeet's chest with **abhi.. le chalo.. please.. le chalo na.. abhi...

**Abhijeet patted his head softly **haan daya tu mere pass hai apne abhi ki pass.. shant ho ja..

**Daya grabbed his shirt and closed his eyes with low moaning.. Abhijeet ruffled his hairs for some moments then laid him down and freed his shirt.. he continued ruffling and soon daya moved in deep sleep… abhijeet pressed his teethes.. **

**Abhijeet was sitting on stool with his head down.. and holding his head with his both hands…**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback… <strong>

_**Abhijeet was driving.. and.. thinking what to do.. he wanted to save.. both.. his buddy daya and.. his duty.. he went home… he reached home.. tiring.. his eyes were red.. he had not able to sleep many nights… he sat on sofa.. exhausting.. he placed his head back rest.. and closed his eyes… at very moment his phone buzzed… he opened his eyes and looked at the caller id.. he was not in mood to pick up the call.. he closed back his eyes again… after a while his phone stopped buzzing.. after a few.. minutes his phone buzzed again.. he picked up the call… the person on other side spoke… **_

_**Person: **__hello.. sir.. _

_**Abhijeet: **__bolo rajat..__** (firm tone)**_

_**Rajat: **__sir.. aap tek hai na.. aap aise bureau se chale aaye.._

_**Abhijeet: **__kyu koi pabandhi lagi hai aane jaane mei.._

_**Rajat: **__nahi sir… aapko koi pabandhi nahi hai.._

_**Abhijeet: **__tum yeh batao phone kyu kiya tumne.._

_**Rajat: **__sir mujhe pata hai aap kabhie kisi wajase gaddari nahi kar sakte.. per sir acp sir iss bat pey pareshan hai ki akhir fir hai kaun_

_**Abhijeet says **__toh tumhe sir sahi lagte hai?_

_**Rajat: **__Sir humhe to sikhaya jata hai ki duty ki waqt koi rishta.._

_**Now abhijeet burst**__.. rishta.. please rajat.. tum mujhe maat sikhao.. kya sahi hai aur kya galat.. aur rahi baat rishtey ki toh.. tum nahi jaante ho.. 17 saal purana hai humhara rishta… 17 saal.. daya waha maar raha hai aur tum acp sir.. sab mujhe sab samjane mei lage hue ho..__** (shouting).. **_

_**Rajat**__: sir mai.. aap.._

_**Abhijeet: **__bas rajat.. mujhe dubara phone maat karna.. iss baat ke liye…__** he cuts the call.. in anger… and throws his phone on sofa… **_

_**At bureau.. **_

_**Acp: **__kya hua rajat.._

_**Rajat: **__nahi sir.. sir ne kuch nahi bataya.. wo aur gussa.. ho.. gaye… kuch nahi sunna chahtey.. hai.. _

_**Purvi: **__sir.. mai aati hun todhi dher mei..__** purvi moves out… **_

_**Sachin: **__issey kya hua yeh kaha jaa rahi hai…_

_**Acp: **__abhijeet.. se milne _

_**After 20 minutes.. purvi reached abhijeet's house… she paid the cab.. and came out and moved towards the main door.. she ranged the bell.. no one opened the door… pov: **__abhijeet sir tek toh hai na.. __**he ranged the bell again.. kya karu.. then she remembered.. she saw the flower pot at left side.. bent down lifted the pot and took the spare key out… unlocked the door.. and entered in… as soon as she entered… she heard a sound.. **_

_**Daya.. **__tum.. aa gaye.. _

_**Purvi: **__sir.. mai purvi.._

_**Abhijeet: **__o tum.. mujhe laga.. per tum aise bina permission liye...__** He murmured **__yea haq to serf uska hai na_

_**Purvi: **__sorry sir.. par aap darwaja nahi khol rahe they.. mujhe laga aap.._

_**Abhijeet: **__kya laga marr gaya? filal mara nahi.. jinda hi hu _

_**She looked at abhijeet face.. his red eyes.. then said.. **__sir please aap aise maat kahiye.. aap baithe please.. _

_**Abhijeet: **__kya karunga baithke.. haan.._

_**Purvi**__: sir please..__** abhijeet sat irritated… she went to kitchen brought some water in glass.. and gave him to drink… **_

_**Purvi: forwarding the glass**__.. lijiye sir..__** abhijeet looked at her.. **__pee lijiye sir.. warna.. tabiyat kharab ho jayegi.. phir daya sir.. aayengey aapko dhantey..__** listening to daya's name.. he felt.. better… he took the glass.. and gulped down the water.. purvi smiled a little.. purvi took the glass from his hand.. and went to kept it back… after a while she came back.. **_

_**Purvi: **__sir.. maine.. wo sari videos dekhi hai… __**abhijeet looked at her.. **_

_**Abhijeet: **__dekhi hai na toh kyu nahi kaha sir.. se ki nikal le ussey waha se…_

_**Purvi: **__kyuki mujhe pura yakeen hai.. ki daya sir jarur bahar nikal aayengey…_

_**Abhijeet: **__nikal aayega.. kaise nikal aayega.. purvi.. uski haalat dekhi na tumne.. _

_**Purvi: **__haan sir.. par.. wo ek cid officer hai.. aur.. humhe har situation.. ke samne karna shikaya jaata hai.. aur.. sir.. nikal ke jaruur aayengey.._

_**Abhijeet was in disbelief**__.. purvi tumnse kuch puchi mai.. __**purvi nodes**__.. joh iss waqt daya ke saath ho raha hai.. tumhare.. maa baap bhai behen ke saath hota toh… aur koi unki madad nahi karta toh.. _

_**Purvi was hurt.. and shocked**__… sir.. aap yeh kya keh rahe hai.. _

_**Abhijeet smiled… **__tumhe toh.. sunke.. bura lag raha hai… hurt ho gayi.. jara socho mai har roj.. yeh feel karta hun… koi nahi hai.. joh ussey waha se nikal saktey.. pal pal ek hi khayal rehta hai ki daya.. ko kahi kuch.. _

_**Purvi: **__sir.. mai samjhti hun.. par.. sir.._

_**Abhijeet shouted **__kuch nahi samjhti tum.. kuch nahi samjhti.. agar samjhti na.. toh mujhe samjane ke bajaye sir ko samjati… jispe gujarti hai na bas wahi samaj sakta hai.. purvi.. tum nahi samaj sakti.. koi nahi samaj sakta.. please purvi.. issey pehle mai tumhe kuch aur boldun.. chali jao.. _

_**Purvi was in tears.. sir.. **_

_**Abhijeet: **__just GO!__** (shouted) purvi left from there.. immediately… shutting the door.. **__dekho daya.. sab mujhe samjha rahe hai… koi kuch nahi kar raha hai.. ab mujhe pura yakeen ho gaya hai.. ki koi kuch nahi karega.. koi rasta nahi nikalega.. tum tak pahuchne ke rasta.. mai khud nikalunga… aur wo rasta.. ek hi hai…__** abhijeet knew what he is going to do… it is wrong.. but this is the only way… which will led to.. his daya… abhijeet.. was thinking.. moving to and from.. the hall.. after a while his phone ringed again… **_

_**Abhijeet pov: **__yeh log mujhe.. shanti se.. kuch karne kyu nahi detey…__** he picked up the call.. without looking at the caller id… **_

_**Abhijeet: **__mujhe kisi se koi baat nahi karni hai.. dubara phone maat karna…__** said in frustrated tone… but when he heard.. something.. the fear passed.. in his vains.. the painful screams of a person.. **_

_Aaaahhh… abhiiiiiiiii…. bachao please…. _

_**Abhijeet**__: Daya… daya.. kya hua? please bol kuch.. baat kar mujhse.. daya… please.. bolo.. he got down on his knees… please bol.. daya.. _

_**A voice from other side.. **__kaise bolega.. behosh joh ho gaya hai… _

_**Abhijeet: **__tum.._

_**Person: **__haan mai… toh ab kya socha hai tumne…_

_**Abhijeet: **__sochne ke liye kuch nahi hai.. mai tayar hun tumhara aakhri kaam karunga mai.._

_**Person smiled**__.. good.. tumse yahi umeed thi officer.. tum.. ussey helipad.. pe leke pahuchngey aur hum tumhare.. daya ko… _

_**Abhijeet: **__leke jaunga ussey.. bhi.. aur.. t..__** then stopped.. **_

_**Person**__: tek 4 baje pahuch jana helipad pe.. aur haan.. helicopter ka bhi intejam kar dena… _

_**Abhijeet: **__kar dunga.._

_**Person: **__miltey hai abhijeet.. __**and cuts the call..**_

_**Abhijeet pov: **__milaunga toh tujhe… nahi janta kisko challenge kiya hai tune.._

_**Abhijeet calls.. someone… the person picked up the call… **_

_**Person: **__hello.._

_**Abhijeet**__: freddy.. before freddy could say anything.. abhijeet said.. team ko leke… helipad pe pahucho… tek 4 baje.. wo terrorist wahi milega… dher maat karna.. aur haan mera naam maat lena… samjhe… _

_**Freddy**__: sir.. par.__**. but the call gets disconnected… abhijeet took his gun.. load the bullets.. kept it.. took his phone too.. picked up the car keys… and head towards his car… he sat in car… started the car.. engine.. and.. drove towards the secret place… where.. the man was kept… **_

_**In bureau.. **_

_**Acp came.. and freddy spoke.. **_

_**Freddy: **__sir.. khabar mili hai ki wo terriorst.. jisse bhaga gaya hai wo helipad pe milega.._

_**Acp: **__helipad.. matlab waha.. se bhagne wala hai wo.._

_**Freddy**__: haan sir.. 4 baje…_

_**Acp: **__4 baje.. 2 ganta hai.. tek hai.. hum waha pehle pahuchna hoga.._

_**They do the preparation.. here abhijeet reaches the place where.. he kept the terrorist.. he.. unlocked the door.. entered in… it was looking for the person… but he was nowhere to be found.. then something came behind his head… at right moment he hold it.. and grabbed the person… in his hands… the person tried to loose grip.. but abhijeet was holding tightly by his neck.. **_

_**Abhijeet in anger tone.. **__mai yaha tujhe bachane aaya hun aur tu hai ki mujhe hi marne.. _

_**Kancha: **__tu.. toh gun leke.. kyu aaya.. haan.._

_**Abhijeet.. left him.. with jerk**__.. ek cid officer hun..__gun leke nahi jaunga.. toh.. kya leke jaunga.._

_**Kancha: **__ek toh tu mujhe yaha band karke chala gaya.. upar se.. chila raha hai.. _

_**Abhijeet: **__dekh.. tu faltu ki baat maat kar.. tujhe bhagna hai na yaha se.. chal…_

_**Kancha: **__haan bhagna hai.. par tu.. _

_**Abhijeet: **__chinta maat kar.. sahi jagah leke jaunga tujhe.. helipad pe.. helicopter ready hai.. _

_**Kancha: **__waha.. bhaya.. __**abhijeet took him in his car.. kancha was looking at him..**_

_**Kancha: **__ek baat puchu mai.._

_**Abhijeet: **__puch_

_**Kancha: **__tu cid ka aadmi hai.. aur tu ek criminal ko bhaga raha hai.._

_**Abhijeet: **__tumhare logo ne… meri zindagi.. ko.. aisi jagah la kar khada kar diya hai ki.. na meri zindagi peeche jaa sakta hai.. na aagey.. bhad sakti hai…_

_**Kancha looks at abhijeet bewildered... **__teri jindegi... tere jindegi to cid hai na_

_**Abhijeet sighed **__cid hi to usise mili mujhe.. meri sanse bhi.._

_**Kancha**__: wah kya dialogue mara hai.. mere aadmi.. ne.. toh kamaal kar diya.. ek senior inspector abhijeet.. jiske naam se.. sab kaptey hai.. uski sanse ko hi.. khed kar liya… aur ab ussi saans ke liye.. khud criminal ko chuda raha hai..__** he laughed.. abhijeet was feeling angry.. but this is time to control his anger… only for daya… pov: **__beta.. teri hasi band hogi jab waha jake tujhe wapas jail bejunga mai.. aapne daya ko.. leke.. jaunga.. _

_**Kancha was teasing abhijeet every moment abhijeet was getting frustrated.. irritated.. angry.. but nothing is in his hands.. he can't even hurt him… finally they reached at the helipad.. a van was standing there… abhijeet stopped his car and his eyes were staring at the something.. the person whom he wanted to see from many days… yes few people were holding daya… whose condition was not good.. he had many scares and blood all over the body.. His forehead is still having dried blood and his feet not supporting him... Daya is looking so pale... puffy eyes and tired looking... his arm also have a wound...abhijeet can't get what had caused it... Daya's eyes were searching around.. abhijeet knows the focus of these eyes.. abhijeet got tears seeing daya… his heart was saying just run… just run to him.. hold him.. give him support.. ask him one thing.. **__tu tek hai na.._

_**Kancha: **__aa gaya mera.. shera.._

_**Abhijeet looked at him with angry eyes… kancha came out of the car… stretched his hands… inspector.. **__bahut abhut sukhriya.. mujhe ajaad karne ke liye..__** the team who was hiding behind… was.. shocked… to see abhijeet.. is the person whom he helped… the.. criminal to ran… and he is now.. sending him.. away from here….**_

* * *

><p><strong>Abhijeet came out of his thoughts.. looked at daya… who was till sleeping… he took his hand in his hands.. starts speaking<strong>_.. _janta hai tujhe.. dekhkar.. mujhe kitna aacha laga tha.. utna hi dard bhi tha.. bahut gussa aaya mujhe un logo par.. bahut maan kiya ki wahi sabko maar dalu… lekin kaise.. marta.. meri jaan joh unke haathon mei thi.. chah kar bhi kuch nahi kar sakta tha mai.. sab plan ke mutabik chal raha tha par.. sab gadbaar kar di.. team sab kuch… tu please jaldi tek hoja.. bahut miss kar raha hun mai aapna pehle wala daya…** he ruffled his hairs.. smiled.. kissed his forehead.. went back and layed down on sofa.. which was in room.. and closed his eyes… the morning arised.. the sun was shining.. bright.. and disturbing the sleep of senior… abhijeet opened his eyes.. he saw.. pair of eyes were staring at him… abhijeet got up.. **daya tum uth gaye.. aur mujhe aise kyu dekh rahe ho..

**Daya smiled.. **boss tum sotey hue bahut cute lagtey ho… soh jao na.. mujhe dekhna hai tumhe… sote hue..

**Abhijeet: **arey.. soya than a dekh liye na..

**Daya made sad face.. **meri baat nahi mantey tum.. bilkul bhi..

**Abhijeet: **daya drama maat karo… yeh batao tabiyat kaisi hai ab…

**Daya: **tek hun.. mai.. bas todha sa dard hai..

**Abhijeet:** jaldi wo dard bhi gayab ho jayega.. fikar maat kar.. mai breakfast leke aata hun… raat bhi tumne kum khaya.. tha

**Daya:** abhi par..

**Abhijeet:** khayega nahi toh aur kamjor ho jaogey.. aur mujhe kamjor daya bilkul aacha nahi lagega..

**Daya smiled.. abhijeet left to get breakfast… daya was looking here and there.. he took his phone.. **

**Daya:** bahut time ho gaya hai mail check nahi ki.. ab kar leta hun phir boss aa jayega aur.. phir nahi kar paunga… **daya.. went to mail box.. and first mail he got was from cid headquarters.. he pressed the button to open it… and reads.. what is written in it… daya dropped the phone and his body shivered…**

* * *

><p><strong>An: uff.. ho gaya chapter… suspense.. na firse.. haha.. kya karu aadat hai.. sorry ismei flashback jyda tha… present kum.. par.. aur likhti toh chapter bahut bada ho jaata.. next mei flashback khatam ho jayega… lekin iss baar.. reviews kum hue na.. toh mai pata nahi kya karungi.. hehe.. please do review.. all.. I kept my promise.. updated.. toh ab aap sab review karo.. next update.. 490 cross hone ke baad.. dekhtey hai kaun hai.. jaldi review karo.. agar cross ho gaya toh wenesday ya Thursday chapter aa jayega.. warna.. ek week baad aayega.. **


	11. Mission save Daya complete & problem

**A/N: thank you all for your reviews**…

Rukmani, krittika di, dishani, amaila noor, naina mallik, , cracresta, saakshi,

Guest- hehe heat attack aapko hi nahi kafi ko aa jata hai meri story padhke… :P

Naz-d- aww.. so sweet mai bhi aapko nahi darungi… thank you..

GD- thank you.. kya karu college open ho gaye hai…

Shzk- di aapka review.. awesome.. thank you so much…

Jyoti- thank you so much… di.. take care..

R and r- thanks a lot… take care… sahi kaha aapne..

Gudia- thank you so much… hmm poonam di aab nahi aayengi ff mei.. reason mujhe bhi nahi pata..

As anjaana, guest, rai the nightqueen, sukhmani- thank you so much

Nitu- jee.. jaurur hoga.. wo flashback khatam iss part mei toh ab present.. mei sab milega…

Khushi- nahi aapko haq hai dear… take care..

Aashi hone40- super happy u r back… love u sweety..

Kavel04, niti, artanish, pari-, guests- thank you so much…

* * *

><p>Abhijeet enters inside the room.. he sees daya's reaction… and gets tensed.. he goes towards him.. daya.. kya hua? tum aise ghabraye hue kyu ho?<p>

Daya turns towards him.. abhi… wo.. mai..

Abhijeet: kya hua daya.. bol..

Daya: abhijeet.. hq ne kaha hai ki.. tum.. bhag rahe ho.. kyuki.. tumne uss gang ki madat ki.. aur hq wale tumse.. immediately.. milna chahtey hai… abhijeet was shocked… daya hugged him.. ab kya hoga.. abhijeet…

Abhijeet himself gets tensed… this matter is really serious… but in front of daya.. he takes it.. lightly… daya… tum ghabrao maat kuch nahi.. kuch nahi hoga… ek baar toh Mumbai jana hi hoga…

Daya gets scared… he looked up at abhijeet…. Agar unlogo ne.. tumhare khilaf koi action liya toh.. koi kanoni saja.. di toh.. please.. abhijeet.. maat jao..

Abhijeet himself does not know what will happen.. daya.. kuch nahi hoga.. mujhe.. tum tension maat lo.. sab tek hoga…

Daya: agar nahi hua toh..

Abhijeet: tum bekar mei negative soch rahe ho.. kuch nahi hoga yaar.. trust me…

Daya nodes… abhijeet smiled.. chal ab nasta karle..

And both have.. breakfast… doctor comes for some checkup.. and gives him some medicine.. daya sleeps… abhijeet sitting beside him… holding his hands.. and caressing his.. hairs..

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kancha smiling.. while looking at daya ohho… toh yeh wajah hai tumhari… inspector.. sach kaha tha tumne.. teri zindagi.. humhare haatho mei hai… laughed.. while walking towards the direction… where.. his gang members are standing.. when.. a firing in an air of bullet is heard… <em>**

**_Person: aur ab tum logo ki zindagi cid ke haatho mei hai.. all look at the direction where the voice came from… acp and team was standing there… pointing gun towards them… shera and his gang were shocked to see them here.. _**

**_Person: abhijeet… (shouted) dhoka diya tumne mujhe… itna bada dhoka.. aacha nahi kiya tune.. cid ko yaha lake… tujhe kaha tha na maine… ab.. dekh.. kya hota hai.. abhijeet gets scared… _**

**_Shera: bhanu.. bola tha tujhe.. cid waalo par bharosa maat kar… _**

**_Bhanu.. was frustrated… he lost his temper… all.. the work he done.. to free his brother… is mixing into the soil… he looked at daya… who eyes were looking at abhijeet only… bhanu smiled evily.. he pulled week daya towards himself… faced him.. and… happened in seconds… abhijeet was stunned at his place… including team… abhijeet's eyes opened wide… daya was falling down… abhijeet shouted… DAAYYAAA…. And ran towards him… daya who was bathed in his own blood… bhanu had shout him… near to his heart…. all hide the firing starts… abhijeet sat down.. took daya's head on his lap… tears rolling down… daya… please.. uth baat kar mujhse… daya.. grabbed.. abhijeet's shirt in pain.. ahh.. abhi.. maat.. jao.. mujhe.. chod ke… breathing heavily.. slowly.. losing his consciousness… _**

**_Abhijeet: daya.. aakhe.. khol daya… _**

**_Kancha laughing.. inspector… teri jindagi toh gayi… abhijeet looked at him.. with firing eyes… he took his gun… and shot him.. he grabbed his chest.. with.. his hand.. and fall down… team was shocked… all were arrested and taken… team was coming towards.. daya and abhijeet… when abhijeet stopped them showing his hand.. koi aagaey nahi aayega… _**

**_Acp: abhijeet… _**

**_Abhijeet: sir.. maine kaha na… abhijeet somehow picked daya.. rajat and freddy tried to come forward… to give hand.. he glanced at them angrily… they stepped back… abhijeet took him.. to hospital… _**

**_Acp: tum sab jao hospital.._**

* * *

><p>Abhijeet comes back.. to reality.. and.. looks at daya.. Pov: maine tumse keh toh diya hai.. par mai khud nahi janta ki kya hoga…<p>

At very moment his phone buzzed… he looks at caller id.. he moves away from daya and picks up the call..

Abhijeet: hello..

Acp: abhijeet… tum kaise ho.. aur daya..

Abhijeet: tek hai..

Acp: abhijeet.. mai chahta hun ki tum kal hi Mumbai aa jao..

Abhijeet: sir.. kal..

Acp: haan.. mai chahta hun ki yeh mamla jitna jaldi ho saktey nipat jaaye..

Abhijeet: sir.. daya.. ko chodke mai kaise aau… abhi uski haalat tek nahi hai..

Acp: janta hun abhijeet… par.. ye bhi jaruri hai… jitna.. tum issey talodey uthna hi uljatey jaogey.. tum dono ki problem badegi…

Abhijeet: sir agar aapne kuch kiya hota na toh yeh sab nahi hua hota… nahi hua hota..

Acp: abhijeet.. mai.. dekho.. tum please.. aajao.. warna hq bahut sakaq action lega…

Abhijeet: sir.. mai aapse wada nahi karta… par koshish karunga.. aane ka… and cuts the call.. abhijeet stares at daya.. kya karu mai.. ab.. kuch nahi samaj aa raha hai mujhe… daya ko.. aise chodke kaise chale jaau.. aur agar nahi gaya toh problem ho jayega…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thank you so much.. so sorry this chapter is short.. par mujhe issey suspense mei hi chodna tha.. isliye nahi likha aur… toh flashback khatam.. hope u liked this chapter.. please do review.. woowwy… itne sare reviews… amazing… next chapter.. 550 cross hone ke baad.. jaldi review kijiye.. Sunday milega chapter reviews aa gaye toh.. warna.. delay.. hoga.. and han.. new duo story post ki hai usko bhi padhke review kijiye.. :-) next wala chapter pakka bada hoga… **


	12. Purpously brought back home

**A/N: hmm… toh last chapter bahut short tha.. na.. I know.. ab yeh long chapter.. aa gaya.. :) so ab toh reviews bante hai na… **

**In hospital room.. daya was lying down on bed.. sleeping.. abhijeet was sleeping beside him… putting his head on daya's bed… and holding daya's hand tightly… suddenly abhijeet feels his hand is being holded very tightly.. he could feel his bone could break any moment… abhijeet got up.. looked at daya… who was sweating… moving his head… and mumbling… **nahi.. please.. sir.. kuch kijiye… please sir… abhijeet…** and daya opened his eyes with jerk… and got.. up.. he saw.. all dark.. **andhera..** abhijeet looked at him.. he immediately.. turned on the lights…. Then came back to daya.. holded his hand.. **

**Abhijeet:** daya.. daya.. please shant ho jaa..

**Daya looked at abhijeet.. **abhi.. tum.. wo andhera.. wo.. jagah..

**Abhijeet: **kuch nahi hai.. bas ek sapna tha.. mai hun na..** he handed him glass of water.. **le pee..** daya.. was scared.. he could not hold the glass.. abhijeeet helped.. him.. and he gulped down the water.. abhijeet kept back the.. glass.. daya hugged him.. **please abhi maat jao.. please…** abhijeet patting his back.. **

**Abhijeet: **tune kaise soch liya main tujhe akela chodke chala jaunga..

**Daya: **mai bhi tumhare saath jaunga.. please abhi…

**Abhijeet: **daya.. tek hai.. par abhi soh jaa..

**Daya: **nahi phirse wahi sapna aayega..

**Abhijeet: **nahi aayega.. mai hu na.. tere pass..** they separated…. Abhijeet made him lied down on bed.. daya made abhijeet hand his pillow.. and closed his eyes… **

**Abhijeet pov: **kyu sir.. aapne.. kyu kuch nahi kiya.. iske andar itna darr…** his frustration for team was increasing.. abhijeet patting his head slowly.. soon himself.. drifted into sleep… next morning arises… the sun was shining.. on abhijeet's face.. he opened his eyes.. lifted his head up.. smiled at daya… who was sleeping… abhijeet smiled.. **

**Abhijeet pov: **pata nahi kab.. wapas se.. sab tek hoga.. ek problem khatam hoti nahi hai.. ki dusri aa jaati hai…** he **was** lost in thoughts.. daya opened his eyes… he got.. up.. and looked at abhijeet who was looking lost… **

**Daya: **abhi..

**No reply from him… **

**Daya called him again.. **abhijeet..** abhijeet looked at him coming out form his thoughts.. **

**Abhijeet: **daya tu uth gaya.. ab tek ho na tum..

**Daya: **haan mai tek hun.. pehle se bahut aacha hun.. infact..** then looked at him.. **par tumhe.. kya hua.. tum tek ho na..

**Abhijeet: **haan.. yaar.. mai tek hun..

**Daya: **abhi.. wo.. hq.. kab chalna hai..

**Abhijeet looked at him.. shockingly.. **daya.. tum.. matlab tum abhi puri tarah se tek nahi hue ho.. aise mei mai tumhe kaise le jaau…

**Daya: **jab mai bahut weak tha tab bhi toh tum mujhe yaha laaye se.. toh ab kyu le jaane se darr rahe ho..

**Abhijeet: **daya.. mai darr nahi raha hun…

**Daya holded his hand.. **toh chalo.. abhi.. joh hoga.. saath dekh lengey.. agar hum nahi gaye toh headquarters wale hard action lelengey..

**Abhijeet smiled.. **tum bahut samajdhar bante jaa rahe ho..

**Daya looked at him questioningly.. **matlab mai pehle na samaj tha..

**Abhijeet smiled.. **haan..

**Daya hitted him.. lightly.. with his right hand.. **aahh.**. abhijeet gave him angry look.. **tum bajh nahi aate na.. kaha na.. iss haath ko aaram doh..

**Daya: **sorry.. **make sad face.. **

**Abhijeet: **bas.. janab ka natak shuru.. mai aata hun…** abhijeet got up.. **

**Daya: **kaha chale..

**Abhijeet: **doctor se baat karne..** and abhijeet left.. daya smiled.. but the tension was still there.. in both minds… both did not knew.. what was going to happen… abhijeet phone ranged.. abhijeet picked up.. **

**Acp: **abhijeet.. tum..

**Abhijeet: **sir hum aa rahe hai..

**Acp: **hum.. matlab daya bhi..

**Abhijeet: **haan sir.. mai ussey akela nahi chod sakta kisibhi kimat par.. aur iss waqt toh bilkul nahi..

**Acp: **tek hai abhijeet…** and he cuts the call.. here abhijeet meets with.. doctor Sameer.. **

**Abhijeet: **dr sameer.. daya.. ab.. mera matlab uski.. tabiyat..

**Sameer: **abhijeet.. itne time ho gaya hai unhe yaha.. maine kuch tests bhi kiye hai.. aur medicines.. bhi de raha hun.. improvement hui hai.. ghav bhi barne lage hai.. that's really good..

**Abhijeet: **par.. daya.. ko wo sapne.. aur dar..

**Sameer: **aksar inn cases mei aisa.. hota hai.. wo hadsa bulana bahut muskil hota hai.. chinta maat kijiye.. dhere dhere.. wo bilkul tek ho jayengey… bas aap unke saath hi rahyie..

**Abhijeet: **jee.. doctor.. mujhe.. Mumbai jana hoga.. jaruri kaam se.. daya.. bhi saath..

**Sameer: **haan.. kyu nahi bas aap unki medicines.. time pe detey rahiyega unhe..

**Abhijeet nodes.. and.. moves out.. he goes to daya's room and tell him.. **

**Abhijeet: **doctor ne tujhe bol diya tu chal sakta hai..

**Daya: **hmm.. chalo..** both were tensed… regarding headquarter matter.. but did not told.. anything to each other… and again.. went.. to Mumbai.. the place they left… weeks ago… they were heading towards the road, the place, the city… which.. gave both of them.. hurt, pain everything… it took away many things from them… the trust on people they.. loved.. they had entered in the city… and straight went to the home.. as this journey was very tiring.. specially for daya… after a long.. time.. duo entered their home.. **

**Abhijeet: **daya.. tum kamre mei jaake aaram karo.. mai khane ka arrange karta hun…

**Daya: **abhi.. yeh ghar.. kitne.. time..

**Abhijeet: **haan.. bahut miss kiya tune iss gher ko.. aur iss gher ne tujhe.. janta.. hai.. tu yaha nahi tha na.. mai bilkul akela padh gaya tha.. koi nahi tha.. yaha.. meri baat sunney.. ko yeh gher aur.. bas meri tanhayi.. thi yaha… log aatey toh they.. par dhuk batane ko nahi… samjhane.. ko… kabhi kabhi maan karta tha.. ki..** then he looked at daya who was looking at him with fixed glance… and.. listening.. to abhijeet's pain… what he had gone through.. tears started to rolled down his eyes… **

**Daya spoke.. with teary.. tone.. **bahut.. takleef di na maine tumhe.. aur sabne bhi…

**Abhijeet nodes no.. **nahi tune koi takleef nahi di.. maine joh kiya aapni marji se kiya… aur mujhe.. kisi ki parwah nahi hai kaun kya sochta hai… agar duniya ko lagta hai ki mai galat hun toh galat hi sahi… agar mai yeh sab nahi karta na.. toh tu mere pass nahi hota..** daya hugged him.. **

**Daya: **boss.. tum na sabse aache ho.. sabse.. aache.. tumne mujhe uss narak se bahar nikal liya.. mujhe toh ek pal ke liye aisa lagne laga tha.. jaise mai kabhi tumhe.. mil nahi paunga..** he burst out in tears… **

**Abhijeet: **bas daya.. ab.. sab tek hai.. tu mere saath hai mai tere saath hun.. sab aacha hoga.. chal ab yeh rona band kar… **he wiped his tears with his hands.. **aur ek pyari si smile dey..** daya smiled… **yeh hui na baat.. ab tu aaram kar mai khane ka intejam karta hun.. **daya went to room.. abhijeet ordered the food.. after 20 minutes the food arrived… abhijeet served the food into plate and went towards daya's room.. with food.. but he found no one there… abhijeet got tensed… then.. he started looking for him.. and went to his room.. there he saw.. daya lying on bed… abhijeet smiled… abhijeet kept the plate on side table.. **

**Abhijeet: **daya utho khana kha lo..

**Daya opened his eyes.. and got up.. **

**Daya: **tum.. aa gaye..

**Abhijeet: **hmm.. chal khana kha le…

**And both ate their food… abhijeet gave him his medicines.. **

**Abhijeet**: ab soh jaa…** abhijeet was to about to close the lights… daya said.. **nahi.. boss.. lights on rehendo please…

**Abhijeet: (he understood why daya was saying this) **on rahegi toh neend kaise aayegi..

**Daya: **please boss..

**Abhijeet: **aacha.. tek hai mai lights ko dim kar deta hun.. aur tere pass hi soh jata hun..

**Daya smiled… abhijeet dimmed the lights.. and himself laid down beside daya… both slept.. without knowing.. the danger coming.. next day.. for them… **

**Next day.. abhijeet got a message from acp sir.. he read the message.. it says.. **

"aaj 11 baje.. headquarters mei sharp"

**Abhijeet got tensed… daya got up.. abhijeet brought a fake smile on his face.. so daya can't see his tension… **

**Abhijeet: **daya ready ho jaa.. phir headquarters jana hai…

**Daya nodes.. abhijeet went.. to prepare breakfast.. daya pov: **mai janta hun abhijeet tum pahut tension mei ho.. ki kya hoga headquarters mei.. mujhe kuch nahi chupa hai.. tumhari iss juthi hasi ke peeche.. joh dard hai na.. wo mai aache se janta hun…daya** goes to washroom… and freshens up.. and comes to hall.. abhijeet was waiting for him… **

**Abhijeet: **aa gaya.. chal khatey hai… **daya sat down.. and seeing the breakfast.. he made expressions.. **

**Daya: **boss.. yeh kya hai..

**Abhijeet: **omelet hai.. healthy khana.. bahut jurari hai tumhare liye..

**Daya: **nahi mujhe nahi khana yeh..

**Abhijeet: **daya drama maat karo.. chup chap kaho.. samjhe.. warna wapas hospital chod aaunga..

**Daya looked at him**.. huh.. jab dekho.. dhamki deta rehta hai..** while eating.. the omelet… finally he finished… it.. **

**Abhijeet smiled.. **good boy ab yeh** signaling with his eyes.. **dudh bhi peelo…

**Daya: **boss.. please..

**Abhijeet gave angry look… daya took it**.. jallim.. insan..** abhijeet smiled… at this… abhijeet looked at his watch.. **chal jaldi kar… **daya finished.. and they left.. towards the headquarters.. each and every moment they were getting closer to headquarters.. their tension was increasing… the car stopped.. in front of headquarters.. **

**Abhijeet: **daya aa gaye uthro..

**Daya got down.. abhijeet parked the car… and himself came out.. they slowly moved towards the headquarters… acp sir and rajat were standing there waiting for them… duo looked at each other and moved forward… as soon as they were few inches away from acp sir and rajat… they stopped.. **

**Acp: **abhijeet.. daya.. kaise ho tum dono..

**Abhijeet: **tek hai sir.. aur daya bhi pehle se aacha ho raha hai…

**Acp smiled.. **chaley andar..

**Abhijeet nodes… and four of them.. enter inside the headquarters.. where.. seniors were waiting for them…. And one was none other than the person.. who always brings trouble for cid… Daya was more tensed and scared… abhijeet.. put his hand on his shoulder… to assure him.. all will be fine.. daya.. nodes.. **

**Officer: **shall we proceed.. sir..

**They enter in the conference room… one of the officer… whom we all call dcp chitrole was looking at abhijeet and daya… with horrifying look.. he looked like any moment he will attack them… **

**Dcp: **acp.. sabse pehle mai tumse puchna chahunga.. yeh sab.. kyu hua? aur.. mujhe umeed hai ki.. aap.. sach hi kahengey…

**Acp looked at him.. then to his sons… whose eyes were saying.. atleast now.. even if it is too late… he will support.. him… acp looked back at dcp and two other officers present there… and he spoke… **

**A/N: thank you so much for your reviews… but iss baar review kum ho gaye.. kher.. meri hi galti hai short chapter joh diya tha.. so sorry.. yeh long chapter.. ab jaldi se review karo.. please review… please… only 30 reviews… phir sab gaya ho gaye.. please do review… next update after… 580 review.. promise… do review… waiting… **


	13. HQ Enquiry And Final Decision

Rajvigirl- thank you so much…

Priya- thank you so much…

Artanish- thank you so much…

Kavinsanhana- thank you so much… dear… take care…

Kashaftitli- thank you so much… dear..

Krittika di - thank you so much di..

Rukmani- thank you so much..

Bhumi98- thank you so much…

Guest- thank you so much…

Naina mallik- thank you so much… hmm suspense.. se siwa aapko kuch nahi mil sakta meri stories mei…

- thank you so much… dear

Aashi's hone40- thank you so much… dear… hmm.. all the best for your exams..

Raithenightqueen- thank you so much… dear

GD- abhijeet ne joh confidential info gayab ki.. toh hq pe bulana toh banta hai na.. thank you so much…

Disani- thank you so much dear!

Saakshi- thank you so much… dear…

Guest- thank you so much…

Shweta- haha.. aagayi wapas aap.. missed u dear.. ab regular review karna… okay… love u too.. hmm haan.. aisa hi samjlo.. ab yaha sabko palak96 ke naam se.. mujhe jante hai toh maine wapas yahi kar diya :P

Nitu- thank you so much..

Gudia- okay jee.. agar kuch hua toh.. likhengey.. hum os… thank you so much….

Bint e abid- solution di.. muaahhh… thank you so much….

Niti- thank you di…

Kavel04- thank you so much…

Abhijeet lover- thank you so much…

Guest- thank you so much…

Jyoti- nahi di mai aapse naraj nahi hun…. thank you so much… sorry maat kahiye.. it is okay.. aapka review ka toh intejar tha… :)

Shrestha- thank you so much dear…

* * *

><p><strong>Let's move to chapter… <strong>

**Acp spoke.. the truth… the bitter truth… **sir.. headquarters se wo confidential file abhijeet ne hi gayab ki thi… aur.. phir.. abhijeet ne hi ussey jail se bhaga aur.. helipad pe bhi looking at abhijeet… abhijeet… hi ussey leke.. aaya tha… auir yeh koi plan nahi tha.. abhijeet ne aapne khudke risk pe.. yeh kiya… lekin koi saboot na milne ke karan.. mai.. kuch.. nahi kar paya..** abhijeet was… hurt… and.. silently… started to hate.. acp more.. he was not showing this on his face… but it was hidden inside… **

**Dcp spoke.. **ohho.. abhijeet… itna bada khand kar diya.. itni sawai se… kisi ko khabar nahi..

**Acp: **sir.. please…

**Dcp: **pradyuman..let me speak…** there was silence.. there for a while… **

**Another officer spoke.. looking at abhijeet.. aapko aapni safai mei kuch kehna hai abhijeet…. **

**Daya interrupted… **mujhe kehna hai.. abhijeet.. ne joh kiya.. majburi mei kiya… aur aap..** abhijeet.. put his hand.. on daya's hand… daya looks at abhijeet… **

**Abhijeet: **daya please…** his face expressions were telling.. not to say anything… **

abhi.. par..** abhijeet glanced at him.. and nodded in pleading eyes.. "no" daya stopped… then he turned to acp and.. looked into his eyes… said.. **aap joh bhi decision lengey.. mujhe manjoor hoga… aur mujhe aapni safai mei kuch nahi kehna hai….** acp.. could not meet his eyes with abhijeet's.. immediately.. looked down… as he could feel.. the pain… in his eyes… and himself.. guilt… **

**Dcp and others offers were discussing something… and trio were sitting.. quietly… daya.. wanted to speak.. something but.. abhijeet had stopped him… and.. he can't go against.. his.. buddy decision… he know.. whatever abhijeet does is right… and he trusts him more than himself…. **

**Dcp: **iss matter ko.. aur.. gehrayie se.. dekhna hoga.. isliye abhijeet… tumhe… akele mei interrogate karna hoga.. humhare office mei le jaake..

**Acp spoke.. **sir.. maine aapko sab sach bata diya.. ab aur…

**Abhijeet interrupted… **tek hai sir.. joh chahiye kijiye… then to acp.. sir.. mujhe koi problem.. nahi chahiye iss baar…** (warning tone) acp felt hurt… **

**Officer: **abhijeet.. aapko abhi chalna hoga humhare saath…

**Abhijeet looked at daya… then to officer…** mujhe.. todha.. time chahiye.. **(pleading tone)**

**Dcp**: I am sorry abhijeet… par.. it's not possible… tumhe abhi chalna hoga.. humhare saath…

**Abhijeet could not say anything as he can't go against seniors decision… it would only bring trouble for.. both… **

**Acp spoke… assuring.. abhijeet.. daya ko mai…. **

**But daya spoke… **abhijeet.. tum jao I am fine… aur pehle se bahut sudhar hai meri tabiyat mei… kisi aur ki jarurat nahi hai mujhe…

**Abhijeet**: daya.. tum.. jyda tension maat lena.. tumhari shehat ke liye sahi nahi.. hoga… please.. mere liye..

**Daya: **boss.. tum fikar maat karo mai janta hun tum sab sambal logey… aur yeh joh kuch bhi ho raha hai.. ismei na tumhari galti hai na meri…** looking at Acp.. **

**Abhijeet: **daya.. tum.. gher kaise..

**Daya: **nahi.. tum.. wapas aao phir saath mei gher jayengey… mai aata hun…** he moves out.. abhijeet understood why he left… **

**Abhijeet pov: **janta hun mai… tum itne strong nahi ho… mujhse.. jhuth nahi bol sakte tum.. tumhari aakhein kuch aur hi keh rahi hai.. daya…

**Here daya… moves out of bureau… and… burst out in tears… **sorry boss.. par mai tension kyu na lun.. tumhare saath yeh sab ho raha hai… aur acp sir.. hai ki.. chup chap khade tamasha dekh rahe hai… kuch nahi kar rahe hai.. sab meri wajah se hua hai.. sab.. mere liye tumne yeh sab kiya… aur meri wajah se.. tum.. iss musibat mei fhas gaye ho… issey toh aacha hota ki tum..** (tears rolling down) **aate hi nahi.. chu.. dane.. hi nahi aate…** after a pause… he remembersed.. acp's words… **sir.. agar aapne.. pehle hi kuch kar liya hota toh.. aaj.. yeh sab nahi hota..

**Inside the bureau… acp.. remembered what happened.. pov: **kaise samjau tumhe.. mai.. mera farz mujhe iss baat ki ijazzat nahi deta… tum logo ko kya lagta hai.. mai tumlogo.. ko pyaar nahi karta.. galat soch hai tumhari… hoti hai fikar mujhe… mai chahta toh sach chupa sakta tha.. par issey tum dono.. aur musibaat mei fhas jaate… manta hun mujhse ek choti si bhul hogayi.. par kya wo bhul itni badi thi ki.. tum mujhe.. ek dusra mauka nahi de sakta…

**Dcp looked at abhijeet… who was standing… and looking at the door of bureau.. **

**Dcp: **abhijeet.. darwaje ko gurtey rahogey ya chalo gey bhi..** abhijeet glanced at him.. and started to walk… he reached near the door… and saw… daya entering in… daya's face was.. wet with all that crying… **

**Abhijeet: **daya.. tu..

**Dcp interrupted… **chale.. aur bhi kaam hai…

**Abhijeet.. was feeling.. angry.. as dcp has been always.. trouble between duo… he.. pressed his fist.. harder… somehow.. he control his anger.. as this is not the right time… he silently.. walked glancing at daya…. with others… tear dropped again.. from daya's eyes… he wiped.. it.. immediately… **

**Acp came and speak.. **daya.. abhijeet ke aane tak.. tum bureau.. toh chal saktey ho.. kyuki abhijeet wahi aane wala hai..

**Daya nodes.. acp.. and daya… go to bureau…**

* * *

><p><strong>here in bureau… all were present… and were tensed regarding.. the matter… <strong>

**Freddy asked rajat: **sir.. iss matter ke baad abhijeet sir aur daya.. sir kya wapas.. chale jayengey…** (sad tone)**

**Rajat: **pata nahi freddy.. abhijeet sir ki narajgi.. jayas.. hai.. galti hum logo ne bhi ki hai.. toh gussa toh jayas hai unka… humhari ek choti si galti ne.. unhe.. bahut.. hurt kiya..

**Purvi: **haan sir aap sahi keh rahe hai.. hum sab bas unhe samjate hai.. kuch nahi kiya humne.. agar kuch kiya hota.. toh.. aaj cid.. doh tukre mei nahi bat thi… abhijeet sir.. aur daya sir.. yaha.. wapas.. bas.. iss headquarters.. matter ke liye aaye hai… aur jitna mai abhijeet sir ko janti hun… wo.. kabhi.. nahi chahengey… jis jagah.. unke bhai ko.. unhe khud itni takleef jhelni padhi.. uss jagah.. nahi rahengey… aur hum.. kahi na kahi.. jimedhar.. cid ke doh raste karne mei… sab jante hue bhi.. anjaan.. bane rahe… uss din.. abhijeet sir.. ne mujhe.. bahut kuch kaha.. par.. mujhe bura nahi lag raha hai… aab… bilkul nahi.. sahi toh kaha tha unhone… jab aapne bhi aa jaati hai.. toh.. kuch samaj nahi aata.. bas… uski takleef hi najar aati hai… **all were silently listening… tears rolled down freddy's eyes… then purvi went to her desk and started to work… hiding her tears… others.. too got to work… after sometime.. bureau door opened… and.. one person.. entered inside the bureau… all looked towards the person… a smile.. came on lips of each and every person present in the bureau… **

**Freddy: **daya sir… **with a light smile on his face… daya moved forward.. his steps were turtle steps… after a long time he had come to bureau.. yea 2 months.. 15 days later.. he kept steps inside the bureau… the bureau.. which.. use to be life of two seniors… the two seniors.. who always use to.. enter inside the bureau together.. sometimes one comes.. and othes goes to mission.. but the smile was always present.. on their face.. but today the situation is different.. the person standing in front of team was.. week, hurt and little scared… the team he trusted the most refused to… do anything… acp sir enter… he saw all staring at daya… **

**Freddy wanted to hug daya.. as he saw him last in hospital.. a month ago.. lying on bed.. struggling between life and death… he waiting for this moment from long… he took few steps forward.. but stopped… when he heard.. those words… **

"mai tum logo ko.. uske pass nahi aane donga.. dhur raho ussey aur yeh mera order hai" **the words of abhijeet… all were satisfied… as there was a lot improvement… in daya.. since they all saw him last… the day he was admitted to hospital… **

**Rajat: **sir.. aap.. tek hai… kitna.. aacha lag raha hai**.. rajat gathered some courage and spoke in behave of others.. as he knew.. how.. madly.. his team wanted to see him… **

**Daya spoke proudly… **abhijeet ke rehtey mujhe kya ho sakta hai… koi itni bhi koshish karle… par abhijeet… mujhe.. kabhi.. akela.. nahi.. chod sakta… aur na kabhi mera saath chod sakta…** all were standing.. with their head down… as they knew.. what daya meant.. by that… **

**Acp: **daya.. tum.. baith jao..

**Daya: **kaise baith jau mai.. pata nahi waha abhijeet se kya puch rahe hongey…** team were confused… **

**Sachin: **acp sir.. kya hua? aur abhijeet sir..

**Acp: **sachin.. headquarters wale abhijeet se akele mei interrogation karna chahtey they.. toh isliye wo.. abhijeet ko main headquarters office le ke gaye…

**Rajat: **par sir.. jab.. sab.. unhe.. pata hai toh kyu?

**Acp: **pata nahi rajat.. ab abhijeet aayega tabhi.. pata chalega..

**Daya was feeling a little pain.. in his head… he holded his head.. as he was taken.. tension… he grabbed the chair.. and sat on it.. he was searching for something… then someone came with a glass of water… and.. forwarded it in front of daya… daya.. looked up.. **

**Person: **ab pani pe gussa maat nikalo..** daya grabbed the glass of water… took some medicine.. out… which abhijeet instructed him to take.. and gulped it down… acp took back the glass… and moved away… daya felt.. a bit relaxed… 3 hours have been passed and abhijeet had not yet returned from.. headquarters.. negative thoughts were running in daya's mind… **

**Daya pov: **abhijeet ab tak aaya kyu nahi.. pata nahi kya ho raha hoga waha.. sab tek toh hoga na.. please boss.. jaldi aao.. tumhare bina yaha bikul aacha nahi lag raha hai… bahut ajeeb lag raha hai.. yaha…

**Here team and acp.. were also waiting.. for abhijeet to come.. impatiently… acp was in his cabin… moving to and from… in tension… team was working but.. with rigidity.. the bureau door opened again.. and a person entered in… the person whom all were waiting for.. past 4 hours… all stood up.. including daya… daya looked at abhijeet.. who came in complete change… so far he remember.. before he left.. anger was present.. their.. and.. he was.. trying hard to control it… his face showed.. he was not angry at all… but… looked very calmed.. like a storm… daya was bewildered… he straight away moved in… acp's cabin… leaving daya and others… more tensed.. **

**Daya pov: **abhijeet itna shant.. kyu hai… aisa kya hua.. waha.. aur seedhe acp ke cabin mei.. kuch toh gadbaar hai**… **

**Rajat pov: **abhijeet sir itne shant.. humhe dekhke.. kuch kaha bhi nahi.. gussa bhi nahi.. dikhaya… aisa kya hua.. hoga waha…

**Purvi pov: **abhijeet sir.. ne.. kuch kaha kyu nahi.. aur wo.. itne chup kaise… daya sir.. ki taraf nahi dekha… humhe gussa bhi nahi dikhaya… hua kya.. waha…

**Others team was also.. having the same.. question? What is the reason behind abhijeet's calmed behavior? Now one more question.. occurred… what is happening.. inside acp's cabin…?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would have updated this chapter 2-3 days ago.. but reviews very less only 25 reviews… kaha pehle 50 they aur ab.. sorry.. but u all made me do this… the next chapter will be late if reviews continue to be like this… for fast update I would request to all to review… hope can gross 615… I will update soon… otherwise.. once a week u will get update… **


	14. Abhijeet's anger and his break down

**A/N: thank you so much for all your reviews… **

Artanish- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

Angel mehra- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

Rajvigirl- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

AS Anjaana- thank you so much.. take care.. :) abhijeet.. ko kya hua.. pata chal jaayega.. :P

Krittika- thank you so much.. di..

Rukmani- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

Priya- thank you so much dear.. lijiye… aa gaya chapter… :)

Shzk- thank you so much.. di… kya karu di suspense ke dose ke bina.. chapter kuch adhura sa lagta hai

Shrestha- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

Naina mallik- thank you so much.. dear.. I am glad u liked my stories.. take care.. :)

Saakshi- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

Jyoti- thank you so much.. di.. I am glad you are liking.. this.. :) aur agar aapko koi special scene chahiye toh aap mujhe bata dijiye… :)

Naz-D- thank you so much di… hehe.. meri aadat.. bahut buri hai… suspense.. ki..

Loveabhi- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

Guest- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

Kashaftitli- thank you so much.. dear.. haha.. suspense queen.. aacha naam hai.. hehe..

Pari- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

Abhijeet lover- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

Kavel04- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

Disani- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

Guest- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

R and r - thank you so much.. haan.. aap sahi hi hai toofan se aane se pehle ki shanti…

Nitu- hehe.. thank you jee.. sach hi kaha hai aapne.. bina suspense.. ke meri story adhuri si lagti hai ab… asia sabka manna hai… thank you…

Gudia- thank you so much.. take care.. :) mai kya karu.. itne kum reviews.. honegey toh writers ko lagta hai.. ki.. may be story.. is getting boring.. isliye… so sorry..

Guest- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

Riya- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

Guest- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

Guest- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

Mahafairy- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

Guest- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

Raithenightqueen- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

DA95- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

Bhumi98- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

Kvv- thank you so much.. take care.. :) sorry dear but I am not a couple romance writer…

Guest- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

Guest- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

Guest- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

Guest- thank you so much.. take care.. :)

GD- thank you so much.. hmm.. ab mai aapko kaise samjau..

* * *

><p><strong>All were waiting.. outside… and their wait gets over… abhijeet comes out.. followed by acp… <strong>

**Acp: **abhijeet… suno meri baat…

**Abhijeet turns… and looks at him.. with anger eyes… **nahi sir.. mujhe toh sunna tha.. wo maine sun liya.. aur dekh bhi liye.. mera resignation letter aapke haath mei hai.. **pointing towards it with his fingers… hearing this.. resignation.. all.. looked at him in shock… **mai aab aur kaam nahi karunga… suspend toh ho hi chukka hun.. toh resignation.. bhi de diya hai maine.. ab mujhpe.. aapka koi hak nahi hoga… aur aap mujhe rokne ki koshish maat kijiye ga… agar aapko lagta hai itna sab hone ke baad.. mai rukhunga.. toh nahi… main ahi rukunga… aap kijiye aapni duty… aur mai aapni.. duty karunga… aur wo duty hogi daya..

**Rajat: **sir.. aap.. please.. aisa maat kijiye.. wapas le lejiye yeh resignation.. mante hai humse galti hui par.. uski.. yeh saja..

**Abhijeet: **yahi saja hai… rajat.. yahi saja hai.. aur mujhe aisi jagah kaam nahi karna.. jaha.. ek cid officer ki jaan ki koi value na ho…

**Freddy was in tears… team is going to lose best cid officers…. Team is separating.. today… **

**Purvi: **sir.. please.. maat kijiye aisa.. ruk jayie..

**Abhijeet turned to her.. **purvi aacha hota.. agar tum mujhe rokhne ke bajaye.. acp sir ko.. roka hota.. aapna faisla sunna se pehle…** (anger tone)**

**Acp: **abhijeet.. please.. suno..

**Abhijeet looks at him.. with more anger.. **nahi sunna mujhe kuch… sunn liya bahut.. aapka… bahut sun liya maine… ab karne ka waqt hai.. aur wo mai karke rahunga… mai daya ko yaha se.. sabse dhur leke jaa raha hun..

**Acp: **lekin abhijeet… tumhari salary abhi tak hold pe hai.. atleast ussey toh clear.. karwane doh mujhe…

**Abhijeet: **ussey behtar hoga sir.. mai unn paiso ko kabhi haath hi na lagau… mujhe jarurat nahi hai unn paiso ki.. wo daya se kimti nahi hai…** he moves to daya… holds his hand… starts to move… acp thought for while… and.. said.. something… **maat bhulo abhijeet… daya abhie tak cid officer hai… tum aise.. nahi le jaa sakte useey..** abhijeet stopped.. acp tried last time… to stop.. his sons… abhijeet looked daya... daya left his hand… daya moved towards acp sir.. **

**Daya: **sir.. mai abhijeet ko akele nahi chod sakta…** looking straight into his eyes… **kyuki mai janta hun… ab tak abhijeet ne koh kiya.. saha.. akele.. tha… aur wo sab mere liye kiya tha usne.. ab.. meri baari hai… mai.. kaise ussey chod dun… akele.. aur rahi baat mere.. officer hone ki toh..** he takes out something from his pocket… it is an white color envelope… **yeh lijiye…

**Acp: **daya.. yeh..** he asked… **

**Daya: **sahi soch rahe hai aap… mera resignation… **team got another shock… in a day.. two brilliant officers handed over their resignation.. the both hands of acp sir.. were going to cut.. acp took it… with his hands.. trembling a bit.. **ab tak mai bas abhijeet ki wajah se chup tha sir.. par ab.. aur nahi.. sorry sir.. par iss baar aap sab galat hai.. abhijeet nahi… jab bhi mujhe uski jarurat… padhi hai toh.. abhijeet humesha mere saath raha hai.. aur.. iss baar bhi tha.. mai ussey akela kaise jaane duh sir.. kaise..** and the silence was present there… **bye sir..** daya turned.. and starts walking towards abhijeet… **

**Freddy spoke with teary eyes… **sir please.. aisa.. maat kijiye.. humhari galti ki itni badi saja maat dijiye.. humhe.. please sir..

**Abhijeet spoke.. **galti.. toh maine ki thi freddy joh uss din bharosa kiya tum sabpe…

**Rajat: **sir.. hum..** (with down head) **aapko..

**Abhijeet: **kabhi kabhi aakho dekha.. sach nahi hota hai…

**Daya: **abhijeet chalo..

**Duo starts to moves towards the exit… all were staring at them… with teary eyes… **

**Freddy continuously… tears rolling down.. he went to acp.. sir.. and told him.. **sir please rokhiye na.. aap unhe..** but acp was just standing there… his eyes were fixed glancing at duo who were going away far from him… may be forever… he might not able to see them again.. he will not be able to.. hug.. them… or call.. abhijeet daya… his two brave officers.. cum sons.. were.. hurt angry with him… but this far going away punishment… was.. more painful… his eyes were teary.. but he had to be the strong person… he wiped.. the tear.. from his eyes.. before it could fall.. down.. and.. make him pathetic.. all kept on watching them.. till they disappeared.. from there.. never to turn back again… the life of cid bureau.. is going away… without.. duo cid is… like.. sea without water… today cid had broken into two pieces… and there is no hope seen… it would again become one… a small mistake… had lead.. to.. such a big decision.. that roads of cid from one to become two.. **

**Acp spoke.. **aakhir khar duty ne… mere beto ko mujhse.. dhur kar diya.. **he smiled.. turned.. and went to his cabin…. **

**Rajat saw freddy crying… he went and hugged him… patting his back…. **Bas freddy.. maat roh..

**Freddy: **sir.. yeh kya ho gaya… cid.. aaj tuuth gayi sir.. tuuth gayi…

**Purvi spoke**.. cid ke raste ussi din alag ho gaye they jab.. abhijeet sir daya sir ko yaha se.. leke gaye they… bas aaj rastey puri tarah se alag ho gaye.. hai.. ek ummed thi aaj wo bhi khatam…** the silent was present in the.. bureau… the silence… which might remain forever… the silence might get break… but the environment.. will not be the same as it used to be months ago… team had to hide their pain.. **

**Rajat: **freddy please.. tum aise royengey toh acp sir.. ko aur bura lagega… aur unhe bhi sambalna hai na..

**Freddy separated.. wiped his tears… **par sir ab kya hum kabhi daya sir aur abhijeet sir.. ko dekh nahi payengey…

**Rajat had no answer for his question…. Pata nahi freddy.. **

**Then acp comes… **bas bahut ho gaya.. rona dona.. kaam karo sab…** (straight and tough tone) **itna kaam pending hai.. chalo kaam karo…** all had no choice to follow.. order given by their senior.. all went to their desk.. and.. started working… purvi, sachin, rajat, freddy.. were staring at two desk… which were of two senior officers.. who used to come in the morning.. sit on their desk… give their cute smile to.. officers… sometimes scold… the desk were empty.. and.. might remain.. forever.. acp came to one of the desk… which was.. completely clean.. no file.. were present there… **

"sir.. mera desk humesha hi khali rahega… file work.. jaise mere liye bana hi nahi hai**" **

**Acp smiled… then he looked at the other desk… he moved to that desk… a pen was present there… acp picked up that pen… and remembered… **

"sir.. yeh pen.. bahut hi special hai mere liye… aur issey hi mai haar file sign karunga… aur agar kabhi mai na raha toh yeh pen.. hi.. aapko meri yaad dilayega.**."**

**Acp pov: **sahi kaha tumne abhijeet.. ab yahi tumhari yaad dilayega..** he kept the pen.. in his pocket.. of his coat… and pressed his.. pocket.. **

**Purvi moved out of bureau… as she could not stop herself from her tears flowing… bureau phone rings.. sachin picks it up.. hello cid bureau… he speaks**.. haan.. tek hai..** and keeps the phone back.. **

**He looks at acp sir.. and in low tone.. says.. **sir.. ek khoon hua hai..

**Acp turned.. **chalo.. phir.. duty toh karni hi hai..** he moved out.. followed by others… **

**Here on unknown road.. a car was moving with speed of 60km/h… the person who was driving the car looked disturbed… the person sitting beside him… every 10 minutes.. turns his head towards right.. and looks at.. the person… **

**Finally the person spoke.. **abhijeet…** daya called… him.. **

**Abhijeet who was driving… he could not hear his buddy voice.. then.. daya… looked in front.. a car was.. coming… daya was shocked.. he.. turned.. the wheel.. around.. even if it caused.. pain.. in his hand… to save themselves.. from getting into accident… **abhijeet…** he shouted… then.. abhijeet.. came back.. from his.. dream land.. and.. looked.. he stopped.. the car… immediately.. before it could collapse.. with the tree… **

**Abhijeet… turned to daya.. **daya.. tum tek ho na…** caring.. tone.. **

**Daya looked at abhijeet… **haan.. abhijeet.. mai tek hun..** daya placed his hand on his hand… abhijeet.. **tumhe kya hua hai? kaha dhyan tha tumhara.. abhi accident ho jata…

**Abhijeet: **nahi.. kuch nahi.. sorry.. pata nahi kaise.. chalo..** he placed his hand on steering wheel… and looked in front… **

**Daya: **abhijeet.. please… tumhe kya lagta hai mujhe kuch dhikayi nahi deta.**. abhijeet looked at him… with confused expression**… jabse hum bureau se nikale hai.. tum.. pareshan ho.. kya baat hai batao.. mujhe…

**Abhijeet: **daya.. kuch nahi.. chaltey hai abhi… tumhari tabiyat bhi tek nahi hai…** he starts the car… abhijeet was trying to ignore the question.. but daya is daya.. he is stubborn… in the matter… the car starts… and it moves on the road… **

**Daya: **abhijeet.. tum.. batao… mujhe.. kya baat hai..

**Abhijeet: **daya.. chup baitho.. gadi chalane doh…

**Daya was irritated.. pov: **tum bhag nahi sakte aise… tum ziddi ho toh.. mai tumse bhi bada ziddi hun… mai janta hun tum mera sawal tal rahe ho.. lekin mai.. bulunga nahi.. dubara.. puchunga tumse…

**Abhijeet stopped the car in front of their house…. he looked at daya who had already slept… abhijeet smiled… called him.. **daya.. utho…

**Daya got up.. **abhi..

**Abhijeet: **chal.. gher aa gaya.. gher pe soh jana..

**Daya came out… and both entered inside.. the house… daya.. sat on sofa… abhijeet gave him water… and some medicines… **lo.. khalo..

**Daya: **abhijeet.. ye..** making face… **

**Abhijeet: **daya.. please khalo.. tek hona hai na..

**Daya.. took.. the.. glass and medicines.. and gulped down one by one… abhijeet took the glass.. **ab.. soh jaa.. bahut.. thak gaya hoga.. subah se.. baithey baithey..

**Daya: **tum.. bhi aaram karlo.. bahut jyada tension.. letey ho… ab.. sab tek hai.. phir kis baat ki tension..** he asked the same question.. **

**Abhijeet: **daya.. wo..

**Daya: **abhijeet please.. mujhse aur maat chupao.. batao..** abhijeet… get on his knees.. looks at daya.. then hides his face… between daya's leg… yes he breaks down.. in front of daya… daya was stunned.. at first.. he knew how much pain abhijeet was hidden… since.. few months… **

**Daya: **abhi.. abhi..jeet.. tum**.. he lifted his head up and fresh tears were present there… it is hard to believe.. but it is the truth.. a person.. few hours ago.. was.. a strong person… but now.. had become weak..** abhijeet.. **he wiped his tears..** yeh aansu.. kisliye..

**Abhijeet:** daya.. aaj sab khatam kar diya maine… jin.. logo.. pe itna bharosa.. kya.. unlogo ne hi.. mujhe akela.. kadha kar diya.. aakhri rah tak mai akela.. hi sabse ladta raha..

**Daya:** boss.. nahi.. ab tum akele.. nahi ho.. mai hun na tumhare saath.. hun na.. **daya hugged abhijeet… who really needed.. this hug… and.. moving his hand.. into his hairs.. **nahi boss.. tum.. aisa maat.. karo… tum… jante ho na.. mai tumhe aise.. nahi dekh sakta.. **he himself.. was having tears….**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thank you… hope u all liked the chapter… please do review.. guys reviews kum maat hone dena… so jaldi jaldi review kijiye… next update after 660.. reviews… I kept my promise.. updated.. ab jaldi se review kardo.. hope to see long reviews.. :) **


	15. Duo caring each other and HQ decision

**A/n: thank you so much for your reviews.. so sorry kuch jyada hi wait karwaya.. sorry is baar individual thanks anhi keh paungi.. agli baar pakka… **

**Laddo- yea sure… please do tell…**

**Daya .. said softly.. abhijeet .. getting no response holding him gingerly .. **boss.. nahi.. dekho .. ab tum akele.. nahi ho.. mai hun na yaha tumhare saath..** tighting his grip over his is shoulder .. **hun na..** abhijeet just nodded simply but there is lot pain buried in that simple nod.. which is reflecting his past hard time which he spent alone.. when he need a shoulder to soak his tears.. someone besides him who assures him that.. everything will be fine.. at that tough time he was all alone.. only he himself and his loneliness was there in this big world... daya hugged abhijeet… who really needed.. this hug… which can't erase those painful days but yes having a strength to give him a smooth and lowers his pain and most important give him an assurance that abhijeet now u are not alone I'm here.. beside you .. and.. waving his hand.. in his hairs.. **abhijeet buss.. dekho tum.. aisa maat.. karo… tum… jante ho na.. mai tumhe aise.. nahi dekh sakta.. tum to strong ho na**... listening this abhijeet tighten his grip more around his chest.. which easily made the very person realize that "no he is not a strong person.. when it comes to you" ..he himself.. was having tears…. but he knew that .. this time he needs to be strong.. for his buddy.. who needs him a lot now.. Duo remain in this hug for few minutes… after all after a long time.. they got chance to made each other realize that we are always besides you.. to comfort you.. to pacify you.. to tease you...**

**Abhijeet.. in low tone as this time his throat is not allowing him to raise its voice.. **daya.. tumhe pata mai kabse iss pal ka wait kar raha tha.. hug ka... teen mahine daya ...** (lower tone ) **3 mahine se bhi jyda.. yeh 3 mahine meri jindagi.. ke wo muskil mahine they.. aisa lagta tha jaise.. sab kuch chut sa raha hai mere haath se.. jante hai… buss ek puppet sa ban ke rah gaya tha mai.. chah kar bhi kuch nahi kaar pa raha tha.. karta bhi kaise.. tumhari jaan jo **(stopped with a lump in his throat) **jo.. unki haath me thi.. aur .. wo bayank video.. tumhari wo cheek.. sab.. meri kaano mei.. gunjta tha...**(slight shiver passed inside his spin) **

**Daya separated him from that healing hug.. looked at abhijeet.. face.. which was clearly showing pain.. love, concern towards him… (looking down) **kayi baar aisa laga agar mai fail ho gaya toh.. kahi tumhe kho diya toh… **(with pure smile) **par pata hai jab tum wapas aaye na mere pass.. mujhe.. todha sa sakun mila.. socha tha ki sab tek hoga gaya aab.. lekin yeh hq ka matter..** (he was saying all this with his teary eyes consisting different kinds of emotions.. happens of getting back his buddy.. shade of pain of last few days.. ) **

**Daya .. holding abhijeet from his both shoulders.. try to ease him.. **bas abhijeet.. bas.. tum pehle shant ho jao.. aur baitho yaha..** he made him sit on sofa… daya brought water for him.. lo piyo.. abhijeet nodes no… **abhi piyo..** abhijeet drank the water a bit.. daya took back the glass… he kept his hand on his hand… **jante ho abhijeet.. tum jaise dikahtey ho na waise nahi ho.. abhijeet who was sitting with down head.. looked up at daya…** confusingly.. daya continued… **haan.. bahar se.. kitne tough dikhte ho.. jaise tumhe koi phark hi nahi padhta.. par andar se.. ek dum naram ho… narayal ki tarah.. khud ko kitni bhi takleef ho kisise nahi kehtey.. andar hi andar.. sab daba ke rakhtey ho.. aur ghutte rehte ho.. lekin iss bar tum dar gaye the na.. issliye tumne wahi rasta chuna na.. joh tumhe sahi laga.. aur jiiseme tumhe laga ki meri safety h.. aur dekho because of that i m here.. infact we both are here fit and fine.. tab tumne sab kuch akele saha.. par ab to mai bhi hu tumhare sath.. **(naughtly) **ab jo hoga sath me dekh lenge..

**Abhijeet smiled.. daya too smiled back.. **

**Daya.. **seriously abhi ek baat puchu..

**Abhijeet got a hint from his tone that what he is going to ask.. so just said.. **haan.. pucho..

**Daya: **yaar .. wo.. headquarters mei kya hua? itne time kyu laga?

**Abhijeet's smiled vanished… **daya wo.. waha..

**Daya: **batao abhi.. mai janta hun kuch bura hi hua hoga.. par phir bhi mujhe janna hai kya hua?

**Abhijeet .. feeling no way to get out.. **daya.. waha…

**Flashback.. **

**Inside the interrogation room… where criminals are bought to confess there crimes.. no matters how.. but today it .. the very day considers as a black day or the dark day for the mumbai cid.. as today , the most recognised .. well known officer of cid ... senior inspector abhijeet was brought here by his own people.. abhijeet was sitting on the center table surrounded by 3 to 4 people including DCP..**

**Dcp .. tough tone.. **abhijeet.. mai firse sab sach sunna hai...

**Abhijeet.. **sir.. sab aapko acp sir bata hi chuke hai..

**Dcp.. passing a tough gaze to him. .**tumhare muh se sunna chahta hun mai sab sach..

**Abhijeet.. firm tone.. took a deep sign and started.. **thek hai sir… haan wo file maine hi churayi thi… uss din mai aaya tha headquarters ek case ke baare mei.. details lene ke liye aur tabhi.. mujhe mauka mila .. aur maine wo confidential file ke kagaj chura liye… phir uss criminal ko jab lejaya raha tha maine hi ussey bhagaya.. aur phir maine hi ussey chupa diya aur.. helipad pe leke gaya.. sab maine kiya… sab kuch.. isme koi bhi involved nahi tha mere sath.**. i was the alone mastermind of all that conspiracy..**

**Dcp .. frustatedly.. **itna sab tumne kiya? Kisliye? ek mamuli officer ke liye..

**Abhijeet looked at dcp.. acp sir who was a silent listener till now .. too looked at dcp sir with a fire in his eyes .. when abhijeet immediately answered back.. **mamuli.. nahi hai daya.. hum cid officers hai .. koi mamuli insan nahi.. aaj tak najane kitne logo ki jaan bachi hai humne.. lekin** (jerking his head disappointedly) **jab hum logo ki jaan bachane ki barri aati hai.. to hum logo ko tadap tadap ke marne ke liye chod diya jata hai.. jaise hum log ke jaan ki koi keemat hi nahi hai.. dikhane ke liye i have videos too.. jo aap log dekh sakte hai.. ki how brutely they tourchers our officers.. par shayad aap logo ko koi pharak nahi padhta.. but mujhe parta hai.. sorry sir.. but hum logo ko bhi jeene ka utna hi hak hai jitna ki sabko.. **(teasingly ) **aap logo ke hisab se to.. uss officer to mar jana chahiye agar usse koi criminal ya terrorist captivate kar le... phir chahe wo log uske sath koi bhi saluk kare..** (composing himself) **par mere liye har ek officer ki jaan ki bohut keemat hai.. daya ki jagah agar koi aur bhi hota to mai yahi karta.. aur iss baat par mujhe koi afsos nhi hai..** (he stood up from chair with a great force... in my view what i did was right in my view...)**

**Officer anil: **abhijeet.. tum.. koi plan bhi toh bana saktey they na… aasli papers ki bajaye.. nakli papers le jaa saktey they unhe gumrah kar saktey they… taki tume koi time mil jata cross plan ko implement karne ke liye..kyu nahi kiya..

**Abhijeet . In irked tone.. **mai daya ki life ke saath koi risk nahi le sakta tha.. aapko kya lagta hai.. joh log ek senior inspector ke saath itna sab kar saktey hai.. unke liye asli aur nakli ka farak ko pakrna.. koi mushki kaam hoga..

**Officer was quiet.. as abhijeet point was.. absolutely correct… **

**Dcp questioned him "**abhijeet.. tumhe pura yakeen kaise aaya.. ki unka kaam karne ke baad wo inspector daya ko chod dengey… ye unka koi trap bhi ho sakta tha.. tumhe bhi phasane ka .**."**

**Abhijeet.. **kyuki sir.. jaise hi mai unka ek kaam karta gaya.. un logo ne.. aapna wada pura kiya..** (hunged his head down and added in low tone.) **file ko gayab karne ke baad unlogo ne... daya ko uss andhere se bahar nikal diya.. aur.. phir criminal ko bhagne ke baad.. unlogo ne.. ussey** (remembered the video.. the water video.. fear passed through his spines… he closed his eyes for a moment then continued) **pani.. se.. bahar.. nikal diya tha.. phir.. **(looking up) **mujhe yakeen ho gaya.. ki kaam pura hote hi wo daya ko chod denge .. ab tak dhoka nahi kiya toh aagey bhi nahi karengey.. agar aise hi mai unka kaam karta raha toh.. wo humare daya ko chod denge..

**Dcp: **vo vidoes jinki tum baat kar rahe they.. kaha hai wo..

**Abhijeet: **sir.. mere phone mei hi hai.. aur mail me bhi..

**Dcp**: tumhara phone.. **abhijeet gave him.. his phone… dcp checks the mms.. and he believed.. whatever abhijeet said is true… he kept his phone back.. on table… **

**Dcp:** **satisfied but yet something was there which is nagging him.. s**o** he said.. **chalo maan liya.. lekin end mei tumhe kisko inform kyu nahi kiya?

**Abhijeet: **aapki team ko bulaya toh tha sir.. uska nateja.. bhi dekh liya maine…

**Dcp now strict: **abhijeet.. kya tum nahi jante.. ki professional life aur personal life ko alag rakha jaata hai.. mujhe kam se kam tumse yeh umeed nahi thi… 18 saal se ho cid mei.. aur.. tumne itna bada kadam uthaya bina kisike salah kiye bina.. aur bina kisiko bataye.. aapne dost ke liye tumne khud ki duty dahv pe laaga di.. ye . jante hue bhi tum galat kar rahe ho..**(tonting tone) **kher mai keh bhi kya sakta hun.. tum toh uss daya ke liye.. aapni jaan tak dene ke liye tayar ho phir yeh sab toh mamuli hai tumhare liye

**Abhijeet was getting angry at dcp's words.. but he control himself.. just zipped his mouth.. silently.. listening… **ab jab tumne.. sab kar hi liya hai.. toh mai kya kahu.. I am sorry par mujhe tumhe suspend karna hoga…

**Abhijeet: smiling teasely.. **ye mai pehle se hi janta tha sir.. ab agar aapka kaam ho gaya ho toh.. kya mai jaa sakta hun..

**Dcp: **haan tum jaa saktey ho aab…

**Abhijeet left from there… silently.. dcp was surprised.. he spoke so much.. and abhijeet did not utter a word… **

**Flashback over.. **

**Daya looked at abhijeet… who was looking completely lost.. daya lightly.. touched his hand.. but abhijeet was still in same.. mood.. abhijeet did not reacted… he calls him.. abhijeet.. but still no response.. then.. he.. calls him a bit louder.. **abhijeet..** abhijeet jerks.. his head.. looks at daya.. **

**Abhijeet: grasping the situation.. **haan .. haan daya..

**Daya: **kuch nahi.. tum kamre mei chalo…

**Abhijeet: **nahi daya.. wo.. **remembering something... **tumne.. dawai li..** (low voice) **

**Daya pov: **khud itne.. koye hue ho aur meri hi fikar hai.. haan maine le li.. tum chalo kamre mei..

**Abhijeet: reculently...**nahi daya.. mujhe..

**Daya: **abhijeet chalo.. utho..** he himself got up.. then.. abhijeet to got up.. and both walked towards abhijeet room.. abhijeet sat on bed.. holding his head.. daya went to cabinet.. took out first aid box.. and a medicine.. he came to abhijeet.. and.. gave.. it to him.. **yeh lo..

**Abhijeet looked up.. **yeh.. kisliye.

**Daya.. concerned tone with a ting of anger in it.. **abhijeet aache se janta hun mai tumhe.. jab bhi tum.. pareshan ya stress out hote ho tumhara bp.. bigar jaata hai.. toh lo dawai.. aur khalo..

**Abhijeet smiled lightly.. he took the medicine.. and gulped it.. down with water… **

**Daya: **ab kaise lag raha hai..

**Abhijeet: conviencing tone.. **tek hun mai yaar..** smiling..**

**Daya: shook his head disappointedly.. as he knew that abhijeet is not well but thought to leave the topic at this point of time.. to give his buddy a space.. which he knows help him to cope up with the flood of emotions and made him strong at least in front of all except him.. **soh jao.. thak gaye hongey..

**Abhijeet: **nahi daya.. aaram tumhe karna chahiye.. abhi tumhari chot puri tarah se tek nahi hui hai..

**Daya: **abhi.. mere chakar mei tum khud ko bhul jaate ho.. please soh jao.. mere liye..

**Abhijeet lied down on bed.. daya sat.. beside him.. lightly.. patting his forehead.. **

**Abhijeet: **kitne time baad tumhara jadoo wala haath aaya hai mere sar pe… ab to sari tension gayab ho jayengi..

**Daya: **tariff ke liye shukriya.. par abhi muh band aur soh jaao..

**Abhijeet shut his mouth.. as himself he was not in mood to talk.. and soon drifted into sleep… **

**Daya pov: **meri wajah se kitna kuch sehna padh raha hai na tumhe.. abhijeet.. kitni takleef ho rahi hai tumhe.. par tum.. ab bhi mera saath nahi chod rahe ho.. khud ki haalat thik nahi hai.. aur har pal meri fikar… itna pyaar.. aaj tak kisne nahi kiya mujhe.. dcp sir ko.. acp sir ki baat ka yakeen tha ki… tumse.. sab.. pucha.. aur toh aur… itna kuch kaha.. kash abhijeet.. sab tumhe samaj paate.. lekin nahi.. duniya toh bas aapne matlab ki hai yaar. asli yaar toh tum ho abhijeet.. mere liye itna kuch kiya tumne.. sabki baatein sunni…mai janta hun tumhe uss dcp pe bahut gussa aaya hoga.. par khudko roka tumne… akhir unhe baat hi aisi ki.. hum dono ki dosti pe ungli uthayi unhone… joh wo humesha se kartey aaye hai.. ab.. nahi akele.. tum kuch nahi sahogey.. hum milke.. he holds his hand.. tumne joh rasta chuna hai na abhijeet.. sahi hai.. aur yeh rasta.. tumhara saath nahi chodega.. chahe.. koi bhi gadha aa jaye… then he remembers.. sorry yaar tumse juth bola.. abhi dawai le letha hun.. warna.. tumhari dhaant sunni padegi..** he got up.. went to take his medicine… came back… laid down beside abhijeet.. and.. soon drifted to sleep.. due to medicine effect…**

**A/N: please do review.. I am waiting.. ab toh dono stories post kardi.. toh reviews toh bantey hai na.. hope to see all your reviews.. next update after 700 reviews.. let's see who is lucky 700****th**** reviewer :) jaldi se aache aur bade wale review karo.. hope ki headquarters wala scene.. samaj aa gaya ho… **


	16. Is there any end to this?

**A/n: hi back woth new chapter.. guys my college had started and I am busy with that… so updates.. can be 3-4 days.. **

**Krittika di- **thank you so much…

**As anjaana- **thank you so much..

**Bhumi98- **thank you so much..

**Guest- **I am busy with studies.. so I can update daily..

**Shrestha- **thank you so much..

**Astanish- **thank you so much..

**Naina mallik- **thank you so much.. dear.. I am busy with my college.. so can update within 2 days… I will take time.. 3-4 days.. I hope you are okay with it…

**Aashi's **hone40- thank you so much..

**Priya- **thank you so much.. dear.. :)

**Kashaftitli- **thanks a lot.. dear…

**Rukmani- **thank you so much… di :)

**Laddo- **nice.. plot dear.. just a request please do tell whole plot in one go.. yes to tell me next… :)

**Disani- **thank you so much.. dear..

**Khushi- **thank you so much.. dear..

**DA95- **thank you so much.. dear…

**Loveabhi- **thank you so much.. dear

**Khalsa- **thank you so much.. dear

**Wildcat- **thank you so much.. aura ab gayab maat ho jaana.. aise hi review kartey rehna… byeee

**Rai-the nightqueen- **thank you so much.. dear…

**GD- **thanks.. well I am already ending it soon.. last few chapters…

**Kashyaprfg- **thank you so much..

**Jyoti- **thank you so much di.. I am happy you are liking my work…

**Nitu- **thank you so much… di…

**Sweety- **thank you so much.. hehe.. will write duo stories like this…

**Gudia- **thank you so much… take care…

**Guest- **thank you so much…

**Priya- **thanks for reading my story take care..

**Niti- **thank you so much.. di..

**Storybypalakfan- **thank you so much..

**Kavel04- **thank you so much..

**Abhijeet lover- **thank you so much.. dear muahh..

**Puja- **thank you so much..

**Guest- **thank you so much..

**Pinki- **thank you so much.. dear..

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>IS THERE ANY END TO THIS?<strong>_

**Next morning came on their way.. the sun starts flourishing its rays all over the sky.. Some of its rays fell on the faces of two peoples.. who are sleeping peacefully .. with their sooth in their hearts.. One of the person turned to other side.. to hide his face from the rays.. sometimes turns his head to other side.. and sometimes dig his head under the pillow so that.. the sun rays won't win the battle to snatch his pleasant sleep away .. which he got after ages.. but after struggling a lot .. the man lost the battle and opened his eyes.. sat on bed.. irritately.. but as soon as his eyes got a glimpse of the other person sleeping right there on coach in half lying position.. his all irkness get vanished in thin air and sweet smile flashed on his lips... the person opened his eyes… he got off from his bed.. adjusted the curtains so that those sun raise couldn't succeed at least to disturb his buddy's sleep.. he smiled softly and made his way towards washroom... to freshen up himself... and comes back after a couple of minutes... when he finds… that the other person was not there.. he moves out of the room and straight goes to kitchen… the person was.. standing there wearing an apron .. trying out to make something… the person who was standing and watching him affectionately.. just as he watching him after ages.. locking his gestures.. hid antics.. and all in his eyes.. just then the contrast took place and the person starts getting hyper anger was clearly shown from his eyes .. **

**The person spoke.. in anger.. **kya kar rahe ho tum?

**The other person who was present in the kitchen turned… and get back to his earlier position with.. **boss.. dekh nahi rahe ho .. kuch bana raha hun mai…

**Abhijeet came inside the kitchen… and just stand in front of daya.. then pointed at his hand.. which was still having bandage… **yeh.. patti dikh rahi hai na.. fashion ke liye nahi hai... jo tum kam karne lage.. tum jao aur aram karom samjhe.. aur maine kaha tha tumhe.. jab tak puri tarah tek nahi hotey.. koi kaam nahi karogey…

**Daya in convincing tone.. **abhi.. mai.. toh bas.. kal tumhari tabiyat bhi tek nahi thi… isliye.. mai..

**Abhijeet..(soft tone) **dekho daya.. mai janta hun.. ki tumhe meri fikar hai.. par ika matlab ye nahi ki tum apni health ko ignore karoo..** (found that daya is going to protest so just added) **aur waise bhi mai abhi tek hun.. aur tumhe abhi kaam nahi karne dunga mei.. haatho.. chalo.. **moving him a side.. **

**Daya: **par..

**Abhijeet gave him anger look.. daya.. left in anger**.. kuch bhi nahi karne dete... huh…

**Then after a while.. abhijeet comes with the breakfast… **

**Abhijeet: **chalo khalo..

**Daya and abhijeet both had there breakfast in silence.. .after ending up.. then abhijeet gave him his **medicine… lo khalo..

**Daya: **yaar yeh dawai.. boss ek kaam karo.. aj na ye** pointing towards the medicines.. **tum khalo ..

**Abhijeet firstly shocked .. after that replied in sweet tone.. **daya.. mai kha leta par.. bemar mai nahi tum ho.. doctor ne tumhe ye medicine prescribe ki hai.. so tumhe hi khani hogi.. jyda nakre maat karo aur khalo..

**Daya made a face.. and ate the medicine… the day passed.. duo were spending time with each other and taking care of each other too.. **

**Daya remembering something... **boss.. tumhe aapna bp check kiya..

**Abhijeet: shocked but said in covering himself.. **haan daya kiya tha.. normal hai..

**With this hanged his head down.. and pretending to be busy in laptop..**

**Daya: **pakka..** (doubted)**

**Abhijeet: **arey haan baba.. bemar tum ho mai nahi.. jo meri itni phikar kar rahe ho..

**Daya: **abhijeet upar dekho..

**Abhijeet .. **kya daya.. dikh nahi raha mai kaam kar raha hu..

**Daya.. **abhijeet .. tum mujhe jhoth nahi bol sakte... mai tumhe bohut acche se janta hu.. so please upar dekho.. mai janta hu.. tumhe koi kaam nahi hai.. aur jab tum mujhse juth nahi bol saktey toh kyu boltey ho.. haan..

**Abhijeet **.. koshih karne me kya jata hai..** abhijeet smirked.. but finding a tough gaze over him.. said in reckless tone..**

**Abhijeet: **daya yaar mai tum bekar mei pareshan..

**Daya: **jaise tum hotey hi nahi ho mere liye pareshan…

**Abhijeet: **arey daya par mai bilkul thek hu yaar..**. surrendering himself.. **accha baba sorry..** holding his ears and make a cute face..**

**Daya: **koi sorry worry nahi.. aur tum ye itna mausum sa chehra bana na chod to... kyuki iss baar mai nahi pighalne wala..** so now don't have any option left.. **so ab chup chap se.. dawai lelo.. samjhe.. warna mai bhi nahi kahne wala..

**Abhijeet: **yeh kya baat hui.. **(not agreeing with daya's decision)**

**Daya: **haan yahi baat hogi…** (smirks)**

**Abhijeet nodes in disappointment.. took the medicine in front of daya… daya smiles.. **

**Daya: **yeh hui na baat..

**Abhijeet: **haan ho gayi.. tum kamre mei jaake soh jaao.. phir nahi toh.. kamar dard karega.. jao..

**Daya: **lekin..

**Abhijeet: **jao…** pushing him..**

**Daya.. left… **jab dekho bhagata rehta hai..** (in irritated tone) **

**Abhijeet smiled at his irritation… after a long time.. he was seeing this daya…. he was feeling… everything is getting fine now.. there will be no.. other problem they have to face… he tried to relax himself… at the moment… doorbell rings…**

**Abhijeet: **yaha kaun aaya.. sir.. ya koi hoga.. ab kya chahtey hai…** (feeling anger)**

**Abhijeet went and opened the door.. an unknown person was there… **

**Person: **sir yeh aapka.. letter…

**He was postman.. **

**Abhijeet took the letter.. and signed.. and postman left.. abhijeet closed the door.. and looked at the letter.. **yeh.. kisne bejha..** he opened the letter.. and.. piece of paper was there.. written something… with blank ink… it was an printed letter.. abhijeet started to read.. and was shocked… the letter dropped from his hand… **

**Pov: **socha tha sab.. problem khatam ho gayi hai.. par yeh..** he was tensed now… he picked up the.. letter.. folded it.. kept it somewhere.. so daya can't see it… after that sits on sofa placing his head on backrest.. and closing his eyes.. he face expressions were now telling he is tired of all this now.. he wanted an end to this… but it is the thing.. "**jaha ek problem khatam nahi hoti toh dusri shuru ho jaati hai**"… **

**After a while.. daya opens the door of his room.. listening to door opening sound abhijeet opens his eyes… daya comes and finds abhijeet sitting… abhijeet gets up..**

**Daya: **abhijeet.. tum.. tek toh ho na..

**Abhijeet said in tiring tone.. daya.. **humhe abhie jaana hoga…

**Daya was thinking to ask him something… why suddenly? What happened? But he saw abhijeet's face expressions.. so he postponed to ask.. **kaha..

**Abhijeet looked into his eyes… but he did not had any answer for this.. he himself does not know where they will be going? Where will their destiny take them to? After getting no answer from abhijeet… daya decides take command in his hands.. and Abhijeet same tone **daya.. wo..

**Daya: **bolo abhijeet..

**Abhijeet went to place where he hide the paper.. he brought it and handed to daya… and daya read the letter… it was a notice.. saying.. "**have to immediate.. leave the house… as this was provided while you were an employee..**" then abhijeet speaks.. **mera account bhi block kiya gaya hai aab..

**Daya was in complete shock.. abhijeet thought daya would will get broken but when daya spoke… abhijeet was not sure too… daya would say something like this! As after much of happening… daya.. is soft heartened… and easily to get emotional.. but this time.. he was trying to become strong… not for himself but for the person.. who is his life… **

**Daya gave a strong reaction to abhijeet… **boss.. koi baat nahi gher khali kar dengey.. aur tum fikar kyu kartey ho.. mera account hai na.. usmei jitney bhi paise hai unse kaam chala saktey hai… abhie ke liye…

**Abhijeet: **daya.. par issey.. kya hoga.. hum..

**Daya: **boss.. dekho ab joh hoga saath dekhengey.. problem aayegi toh saath milkey hi.. uska haal nikal lengey…

**Abhijeet smiled.. but the smile was not normal.. behind this smile.. a fear was present.. **

**Daya: **tum baitho mai khana banata hun..

**Abhijeet: **daya per..** (sadly)**

**Abhijeet: replied in tensed tone.. **daya.. par issey.. kya hoga.. hum.. aise .. kaise..

**Cutted by daya.. **

**Daya : **abhijeet dekho ab joh hoga dekha jayega..** (par daya.. abhijeet tried to interrupt.. but daya stopped him with.. putting hand on his shoulder..) **boss dekho sabse badi baat ye hai ki hum saath hai ab.. **(himself smiled which bulges abhieet too to smile.. with a nod..) **to hum dono ek saath dekh lenge jo hoga.. koi problem aai bhi toh saath milkey hi.. uska haal bhi nikal lengey…

**Abhijeet smiled.. to make his buddy comfortable.. and not to make him more tensed.. but that smile was not normal one.. behind that a unknown fear was present.. what he himself was unaware.. Daya.. forcing him to sit.. **accha ab tum baitho.. **making him sit..** mai khana banata hun..

**Abhijeet: **daya per..** (sadly)**

**Daya: **abhi please..** and he move towards the kitchen… to prepare something for his buddy and himself.. maybe last time in this kitchen .. in this home..**

**abhijeet was sitting quietly.. and many thoughts were running inside his mind.. what will happen next? Where will they go? What will they do? Is there any end to their uncountable problem? When His phone buzzed… he picked up the call.. he was not in senses so that he take a look at the caller id who was there...**

**He spoke in tiring tone.. **hello..

**The person on other side replied.. **abhijeet..

**Abhijeet knew this voice.. it was familiar.. replied instantly..**

sir aap.**. with a touch of anger in his voice.. **please sir.. apne ab kyu call kiya hai.. dekhiye sir..** now there is nothing to say and explain.. naukri jaa chuki hai.. ab gher bhi jaane wala hai.. aur kya chahiye aapko… ab toh bas meri jaan hi baachi hai.. ab kya apko wobhi.. **

**Cutted by acp sir with his highest pitch..**

**Acp: **ABHIJEET..** after realizing the situation and circumstances he composed himself and replied..**

Abhi please.. .. dekho.. mai janta hun joh hua tek nahi tha… tum please pareshan maat ho.. koi na koi rasta nikal jayega.. wo gher nahi hai toh.. kya mera gher hai… tum log yaha aake reh saktey ho…

**Abhijeet: one thought which was present inside his mind making him to lose his patience and also raising his temper of anger.. that was.. when he needed the them, support of this man.. he backed his feet and left him alone.. then why he is showing such a concern for him.. he replied..**

Nahi sir.. mujhe nahi chahiye aapka ehsan.. mai kispe bojh nahi banna chahta.. na hi fisool ka kissi ko pareshan.. karna chahta…

**Acp: trying his best to make him understand... **abhijeet.. tum.. dekho.. mai.. please abhijeet samjho baat ko..

**Abhijeet: cutting him .. **bohut samajh liya sir maine... ab aur nahi.. mai toh iss seher mei bhi nahi rehna chahta hun… jaha bus dukh ke ilawa kuch nahi hai… aur waise bhi** (in low tone**) ab iss seher mei bacha ki kya hai humhare liye… kuch bhi toh nahi.. joh rishtey they wo toh ussi din khatam ho gaye they…** he pauses for a minute .. aur to say don't know why but yeah it was true that he was waiting for the that man to reply but getting no response from that side he cutted the call in sadness and a shade of anger was also present there.. **

**Acp sir was really guilty on his deed.. **aaj sab khatam ho gaya.. sab ..m dono hi dhur jaa rahe hai… shayad yahi sahi hai.. aakhir sahi kaha hai abhijeet ne bacha hi kya hai an unke liye iss shehar me..

* * *

><p><strong>An: uff.. ho gaya chapter.. wait.. yaha picture abhi khatam nahi hoti.. picture abhi baki hai.. toh.. ab kaha jayengey duo? Any guess? Aacha this story is going to finish within 4 chapters… so I want as many of reviews as possible.. so I request all my silent readers to review.. please… and others too… I know some of you are getting bored with it.. because it is moving slow… but I don't want to ruin the story just finishing everything in one chapter… so hope to see many reviews as possible minimum 40 reviews.. :) then will update.. joh jaldi se review karo sab.. aakhir story aapne antim padhav par aa gayi hai… will update misaq ashnai tumhari tomorrow :) **


	17. Leaving

**A/n: thank you so much to all your reviews… **

Rajvigirl- thank you so much… :)

Artanish- thank you so much dear.. :)

Loveabhi- thank you so much dear.. :)

Khushi- thank you so much dear.. :) haan yaar ab jyda kuch bacha nahi hai dikhane ko.. siwaye climax ke.. agar koi request hai toh bata sakti ho…

AS Anjaana- thank you so much..

Guest- thank you so much dear.. :)

Saakshi- thank you so much dear.. :)

Rukmani- thank you so much di.. :) mujhe pata nahi aap badi ho ki choti.. par di bula rahi hun aapko..

Kashftitli- thank you so much dear.. :)

Krittika di- thank you so much :)

GUEST- thank you so much dear.. :)

Guest- thank you so much dear.. :)

Priya- aww thank you so much dear.. :)

Naina mallik- thank you so much dear.. :) no no u are not forcing me.. I can understand your excitement..

Rai the nightqueen- thank you so much dear.. :)

Laddo- well dear this plot is awesome.. I liked it.. I will work on it.. after finishing my first few plots… given by others and.. which I have thought.. I hope it is okay for you…

Abhijeet lover- thank you so much dear.. :)

Guest- thank you so much dear.. :)

GD- thank you so much :)

Aashi's hone40- thank you so much dear.. :) take care…

Bhumi98- thank you so much dear.. :)

DA95- thank you so much dear.. :) dekhtey hai kaha jaate hai duo

Disani- thank you so much dear.. :)

Guest- thank you so much dear.. :)

GUEST- thank you so much dear.. :)

Jyoti- di thank you so much :)

Guest- thank you so much dear.. :)

Khalsa- thank you so much dear.. :)

Guest- thank you so much dear.. :)

Niti- thank you so much di..

Shzk- hehe socho socho kya hoga.. :P

* * *

><p>Ab bahut ho gayi meri bak bak.. seedha chapter pe.. well duo hi duo hai.. todha bahut emo hai jyda nahi hai… enjoy..<p>

**Daya who heard all the conversation held between abhijeet and acp.. was shocked on his buddy's behavior.. man who always used to be so polite. With the very person whom he respected a lot.. and also found a fatherly figure in him.. now changed drastically.. an unknown guilt starts gripping him inside.. that however.. but he is the solely responsible for this upside down in the scenario.. which was just exactly the contrast of that earlier one.. keep all this thoughts aside.. **

**He came.. to abhijeet.. who was still lost in his conversation.. put a hand over his shoulder gently ...**

**Daya.. softly.. **abhijeet…

**Abhijeet looks up with a little jerk in his body.. said... **haa.. haann .. **grabbing the present situation.. **hann daya.. kya hua.. ? Kuch kaam tha kyaa..?

**Daya.. **nahi..wo bus tumhe bulane aaya tha... ki khana.. ban gaya.. chalo khate hai..

**Abhijeet averting his gaze to hide his sadness.. from his buddy.. which he knows is worthless but still giving a try..**

Daya tum khalo mujhe bhuk nahi.**. tension was there in his voice...**

**Daya could early see the tension on his face… because for him it now very easy to get what's going on with his buddy.. then asked him..**

Pehle batao.. kya hua? tum itne.. pareshan kyu ho?

**Abhijeet: **arey daya yaar** (resting his hand on his shoulder to support himself..) **nahi.. mai pareshan nahi.. hun **(showing the fake smile on his face..)**

**Daya: in disappointed way.. **

dekho tum aapni yeh jutthi muskan dikhake ye dikhane ki koshish mat karo that u are all well... mujhe bewakoof mat bànaoooà... bolo kya baat hai..

**Abhijet in low tone. **daya.. wo mai souch raha tha ki.. hum ab jayengey kaha? Kaha rahengey? Kuch bhi nahi hai.. ab humhare pass..

**Daya: in strong tone.. **abhijeet jab ek rasta band hota hai na to dusra rasta apne aap khul jata hai..

**Abhijeet looked at daya astonishingly.. and uttered..**

"Abey mera dailogue mujh pe hi maar raha hai.."

**Daya.. shrugging his shoulders.. **nahi to.. bus tumhe yaad dilwa raha hu.. kyuki tum apni hi batao ko bhul gaye the..

**Abhijeet hanged his head down.. says in low tone..**

haan.. daya yaar maine hi kaha tha par.. ab to mujhe koi rasta nahi najar aa raha hai.. koi andaza nahi hai ki ab kya hoga ..

**Daya: found his friend so depressed.. so just trying to cheer him up) hmm.. casually.. **waise bhi khali pedh sochne par to kuch bhi dimag me nahi ..

**Abhijeet who was looking down earlier.. lift his face up.. with a little jerk.. **

**Daya noticed this.. so said again..**

**Daya.. **aise kya dekh rahe ho.. bhai mere saath to yahi hota hai.. soucha shayad tumhare sath hi aisa hota ho..

**Abhijeet:.. **mere sath to aisa bilkul nahi hota.. waise aisa likha kis dictionary mei likha hai..

**Daya: **daya ki dictionary mei likha hai… ab mera deemag maat kaho.. aur chalo..

**pushing him to the dining table.. abhijeet just capitulates himself to daya.. and was smiling through.. Reaching the dining table starts having there meal.. In meanwhile.. Daya looks at abhijeet… who was lost somewhere.. holding a empty spoon under his figures.. and slowly pulling it near his mouth..**

**Daya.. shook his head disappointedly.. says in loud voice.. just to bring his buddy back to present..**

ab kya hua tumhe?

**Abhijeet.. who come out from his trance of thought.. kuch nahi.. kuch bhi to nahi...looking at place.. **haan .. woo.. bahut time baad tumhare haath ka bana hua khana khaya hai na.. to bus isliye..

**Daya who was galloping down a glass of water.. coughed.. which leads abhijeet to come near him.. and rubbing his hand on his back to make him feel ease.. **

**After a while he coughs lowered a bit and assured abhijeet that he is okay.. grab ur seat.. abhijeet after confirming.. shifts back to his seat..**

waise mujhe nahi.. pata tha mera khana tumhe itna pasand hai… kaho toh roj bana diya karunga mai..

**Abhijeet: a loud ... **nahi...** escaped from his mouth..**

**Daya.. instantly.. **kyu kya hua.. abhi abhi to tumne kaha .. ki u love food made up by me.. to phir..

**Abhjieet .. managing.. **nahi.. mai khud kar lunga.. filhal tumhara kaam tumhare haath ko aaram dena hai.. aur roh roj pasta pizza Maggie kha kha ke.. mujhe.. aapna diet nahi bigarna hai..

**Daya: **aacha.. ab kaunsa fit ho.. sukhi dhandi hotey jaa rahe ho… mere peeche aapni sehat ka bahut aacha khayal rakha hai tumne.. aur abhi bhi diet.. huh..

**Abhijeet looks down.. daya continues.. **dekho mana ki mere peeche.. lagey hue they tum.. tension.. itna kuch ho raha tha.. par sehat ka khayal kyu nahi kiya..

**Abhijeet: in dreamy tone.. **jab tum nahi the na.. to pata nahi kyu.. bhuk hi nahi lagti thi… na hi nind aati thi.. bus yahi souchta rahta tha.. ki tum kaiae hoge.. kis haaal me honge..** switching his mind back to present.. **arey daya tu bhi na..** looking to his plate.. **waise tumhe kya hua.. tum kyu nahi kha rahe ho.. chalo khao..

**Daya: **mai ..** looking at his plate which fill till now.. hurriedly grab his spoon and filled it full.. **

kha to raha hu..** with this stuffed his mouth full..**

**Abhijeet smiles.. on his friends childish move.. **khatey ho.. kaha khate ho.. bus mujhe dikhane ke liye kha rahe ho.. lekin..padso.. raat khana mei nakre kaun kar raha tha..** raising his eyebrows..**

**Daya looks other side.. **kya boss.. tum bhi.. kha raha hun mai na..** he was caught by him badly... pov. **Mujhpe hi fire back kar deta hai.. huh.. kabhi nahi sudherga ye..

**Soon they finished their lunch… same time doorbell rings… **

**Abhijeet: bewilders..** kaun hoga?

**Daya: **mai dekhta hun..

**Abhijeet: **nahi tum baitho mai dekhta hun…

**Abhijeet.. got up.. and moved towards the entrance door.. he opened the door and an unknown person was standing there… **

**Abhijeet: **ji aap kaun?

**Person: directly asked.. **daya hai?

**Abhijeet: **haan.. par aap

**Person: **mai akash.. Punjab se aaya hun.. uska dost..

**Daya hears the sound finds it familiar.. he gets up… and.. comes to the door.. where abhijeet and.. person were standing.. **

**Daya looked at him.. akash tum.. **

**Akash was daya's friend.. whom he meet on his mission at punjab and.. with three years of mission their bond also formed to be of good friends..**

**Abhijeet: smiled a bit. And greets him.. **andar aao..

**And he enters inside the house… **

**Abhijeet: **arey akash kade kyu ho.. baitho na... **to make him comfortable further said.. in low tone. **warna daya kahega ki maine uske dost ko khada rakkha..

**On this akash smiled in embarrassment..**

**Akash sits on sofa with a nod and a sweet embarrassing smile was also present there. duo too sat on sofa.. in the front..**

**Daya: **tum achanak yaha kaise.. Mumbai mei…

**Akash: **haan daya wo bus kuch aapne academy ke kaam se aaya tha… to socha ki tumse bhi milta chalu.. kafi time ho gaya hai na tumse bina mile hue..

**Daya said to abhijeet.. who was till now playing a role of silent listener.. **abhijeet jab mai mission pe gaya tha Punjab 3 saal pehle... tab hi mai mila tha akash se..

**Akash: smiled..broadly..abhijeet.. **oh toh aap hai abhijeet.. kafi suna hai aapke baare mei daya se…

**Abhijeet smiles.. **

**Akash: **aacha daya.. meri train hai.. kuch dher mei.. mai nikalta hun.. phir aaunga tumse milne.. Mumbai toh aana jaana laga rahega ab..

**Daya informed akash ..**akash..hum ab Mumbai mei nahi rahqingey..** sadness was there in his voice.. **

**Akash first.. looked that daya...then to abhijeet .. who's face was also showing the pain and sadness.. found something wrong..**

**Akash a bit surprised.. **

nahi rahenge … matlab

**Daya: with sad tone... **matlab ki hum mumbai chodke jana chahtey hai..** saying so looked down..**

**Akash: stressing.. **log yaha.. sapne leke aate hai… aur tum log issi sapne ko chodke jana chahtey ho..

**Abhijeet: sadly **kabhi kabhi kuch sapne.. sapne rahe toh aacha hota hai…

**Akash: not to interfere more .. **tek hai.. mai tumse puchunga nahi ki tumhare iss faisle ki wajah kya hai.. par tum log jaogey kaha..

**Daya: **pata nahi.. kaha.. par itnq to pakka hai ki Mumbai mei nahi rahengey…

**Akash: **pata nahi.. tum ek kaam kyu nahi kartey mere saath chalo Punjab.. mera gher hai waha.. waha reh saktey ho tum dono…

**Daya: hesitate .. **nahi akash.. tumhare gher.. looking at abhijeet.. hum kaise..

**Akash: **arrey toh kya hua? dost ho reh saktey ho..

**Abhijeet: **nahi akash.. aise kisiko pareshan karna.. mujhe aacha nahi lagta..** (abhijeet was denying due to his self-respect)**

**Akash: getting the reason behind their no.. so said**.. aacha tek hai.. fine.. mai samjhta hun tum aisa kyu keh rahe ho abhijeet.. lekin jab tak kuch intejam nahi hota… tabtak toh reh hi saktey ho na…

**Abhijeet: still opposing.. **lekin akash..

**Akash: **dekho tum aise nahi rehna chahtey tek hai.. toh tenant toh ban hi sakti ho… aur waise bhi tum dono hotel mei rehne jaatey.. ussey aacha hai mere gher chalo.. hotel ke paise mujhe de dena..

Ab to thek nahi na.. meri bhi extra income ho jayegi..** smirking..**

**Trio smiled.. and duo on akash's smartness.. **

**Abhijeet: first look at daya who too replied positively.. **so hmm.. tek hai.. chaltey hai… par tumhe pakka rent lena padhega..

**Akash smiles.. **haan baba le lunga.. arey bhae koi apni kamai chodta hai kya..

**Duo and akash again shared a good small laugh.. here akash was happy that he is now paying for what daya did for him..**

**Akash: **tek hai to tum log packing karlo.. tab tak mai reservation karwa leta hun…

**Duo moved inside to do their packing.. Whereas akash to ending up his reservation..**

**Abhijeet: uncomfortably.. **daya.. aise kisike gher..

**Daya: agreeing with him.. as he know what troubling him..**

**Abhijeet.. **janta hun tek nahi hai.. lekin kitna keh raha tha wo.. jab tak kuch intejam nahi hota tab tak toh reh hi saktey hai.. hmm..

**Abhijeet**: hmm… tab tak.. phir khud intejam karungey hum..

**Daya: **haan baba.. ab saman rakhlo..

**Abhijeet: **rakhna kya hai kapre hi toh hai..

**Daya: **wah.. tumhare kapre hai .. par mera toh baki saman.. hai na.. **(smiling naughtily)**

**Abhijeet: **haan pata hai.. kya saman hai tumhara.. rakho.. rakho..

**And they do the packing… abhijeet looks at the photographs.. which were hanging.. on the wall… it was of whole cid team.. he was staring at them. and remembered the moments he spent with the team… living them again.. then those painful days.. flashed.. in front of his eyes… how team neglected him.. and his buddy too.. acp sir's those painful… words.. headquarters.. enquiry he closed his eyes… a tear escaped.. daya placed his hand on his shoulder… abhijeet opened his eyes and turned.. **

**Daya: **abhi.. maat socho.. joh hona tha ho gaya.. ab hum sabse dhur jaa rahe hai.. jaha yeh yaadein nahi hongi..

**Abhijeet smiles… then.. daya goes to the photos.. and takes out his and abhijeet's photo..**

**Abhijeet**: daya yeh..

**Daya: **haan.. team ki nahi.. humhari photo le saktey hai na..

**Abhijeet nodes.. **chal jaldi kar..** and.. they keep them.. and get their luggage ready… after a while.. akash comes there… **

**Akash: **daya. chaley.. abhi nikalna hoga.. train time par hai..

**Daya: **haan tek chalo..

**They came to hall.. and examining the house… the house.. in which they were living since many years… all the great memories were in the house.. happy, laugh, crying, sadness.. all were trapped somewhere.. inside the house.. they had to leave this house. now forever.. but this is the cycle of life.. ome day we had to go away.. then why not today… they moved out of the house… closing the door.. **

**Abhijeet: **socha nahi tha kabhi iss gher ko chodke jaanapadega**.. **

**Daya: **haan.. abhi.. nahi socha tha.. ki iss tarah se jaana padn sega.. iss gher ko chod ke…

**Abhijeet and daya both look at the name plate.. "**_Senior Inspector Abhijeet and Daya_**" they touch the name plate… as it will be removed.. soon.. never to be put back again..**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.. <strong>

_Abhijeet came out of the house… in search of daya.. _

_Abhijeet: yeh kya kar rahe ho daya.. _

_Daya: dekh nahi raha.. name plate laga raha hun… _

_Abhijeet: lao mai lagata hun.. _

_Daya: nahi.. mujhe lagane doh.. bas ho hi gaya… looking at the name plate he smiles… dekho boss.. kitna aacha lag raha hai.. _

_Abhijeet: hmm.. baat toh sahi hai.. dekho kitna chamak raha hai….._

_Daya: haan.. aab humesha yeh name plate yahi laga rahega.. tum aur mai saath hi toh rehne wale hai iss gher mei.. _

_Abhijeet: iss gher mei nahi ab yeh humhara gher hai… _

_Daya: haan humhara gher.. chalo andar.. aur bhi saman lagana hai.. arey bhae daya aur abhijeet ka gher hai… koi mamuli ghar nahi.._

* * *

><p><strong>Now there are no abhijeet and daya… but someone else will live there.. they took a heavy sign..<strong>

**Akash came there.. with "**_daya.. abhijeet.. chale dher ho rahi hai.._**"**

**Abhijeet and daya nodes.. **haan..

**and they walk towards the cab.. **

**akash sits in front.. daya opens the door of the cab.. and sits.. closing the door.. lowering the window.. and for last time looking at the house… whereas abhijeet was standing.. opening the door.. not getting inside the cab.. just staring at duo house.. for last time… like he was capturing the house in his pair of eyes .. forever...ever..**

**Finally he sat inside the cab… closed the door.. the cab started.. and.. took direction towards the.. railway station… which will led them to a new place, new city far away from all the problem they had to face… and from the people.. who used to be part of their family.. soon they reached the railway station.. took out their luggage… and moved inside the railway station… **

**Akash: **dekho train bhi aa gayi.. sahi waqt pe aa gaye hum..

**Duo look at the train.. which was saying from "**Mumbai to Jalandhar**" **

**Abhijeet pov: **kash yeh sab ek sapna hota.. joh mai aakhein band karke dubara kholta.. aur khudko aur daya ko.. wapas.. bureau pata.. jaha.. jindagi ki shuruwat ki thi.. ek nayi pehchan mili thi… naye rishtey mile.. jaha dosti ki shuruwat hui thi.. main.. kuch yaad na hotey hue bhi.. iss zindagi ko.. aapnaya tha.. aaj iss pechan ko peeche chodke jaana padh raha hai… sapna nahi hai yeh.. sach hai.…** releasing a painful breath.. helplessness was also there.. yeh train.. **humhe ek naye saher leke jaayegi.. jaha sab anjaana hoga.. aur phirse jindagi ki shuruwat karni hogi.. shayad yahi rasta hai daya ko.. aur khudko uss takleef se bahar nikalne ka..

**Daya's pov**: nahi sab sach hai.. koi sapna nahi hai yeh.. aaj sach mei Mumbai chodke jaa rahe hai.. yaha.. mujhe ek naya rishta mila.. tha.. ek saathi mila tha.. zindagi ke kayi palo ki shurwat yaha se hui thi… aaj.. humesha ke liye.. sab kuch peeche chodke.. jaa raha hun.. naya seher hoga.. naye log hongey.. koi pechchanta hoga… humhe… par shayad yahi sahi rasta hai.. sab kuch bhulake.. naye sheere se shuru karne ka… sab kadvee yaadon ko mitane ka.. joh yaha rehke kabhi nahi ho paayega…

**Abhijeet said.. smiling… **chale..

**Daya smiled back.. **haan chalo…

**And they take steps into the train… they sit on their sit.. and after a while.. the vessel sound is heard.. and.. train sound is also heard.. telling.. "ready to leave" the train moves… and slowly.. leaves the platform of station.. duo closed their eyes… with tears in their eyes…**

* * *

><p><strong>An: finally ho gaya.. long chapter.. so how is this? Well this is the second last chapter of the story… next chapter will be last.. so please.. it is request.. to silent readers.. wake up again and review… last chapter chahiye.. toh review karna padega.. aur iss baar todhe lambe review.. :) next update hoga after 790.. aakhri waqt mei itni demand toh banti hai.. will update ashnai tumhari soon.. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the last chapter.. enjoy… **

**Duo were sleeping.. on their particular seat.. when.. they heard an seller saying.. "chai… garam chai.." they uncovered their faces slowly opened their eyes.. daya rubbed his eyes.. tiredly.. just then akash comes there.. with a sweet smile..**

**Akash: **good morning..

**Duo.. rubbing their eyes.. good morning...**

**Akash.. smiling.. **aacha hua tum log uth gaye.. kyuki agla stop humhara hi hai..** naughtily.. **thodi der aur hoti to stop hi nikal jata..** all shared a small laugh.. **Chalo ab fresh ho jaao.. 20 minute pahuch jaayengey..

**Duo nodes.. abhijeet gets up.. and goes for freshening up.. after he returns… daya goes.. when daya returns.. he finds.. abhijeet with cup of tea in his hand.. **

**Daya asked.. **boss.. meri chai..

**Abhijeet smiled.. **oh.. sorry.. tumhari chai lena bhul gaya mai.. **(teasingly)**

**Daya gave anger look to him.. and sat down. With a huh.. **mai bhulta hun kya tumhari chai joh tum bhul gaye.. meri..

**Abhijeet then forwarded something hot front of him.. to which daya smiled and turn to him.. **aacha mujhse.. mazaak.. raising** his brows..**

**Abhijeet**: kyu? bas tum hi mazak kar saktey ho.. mai nahi kar sakta..

**Daya: **haan ... nahi kar saktey ho..

**Akash smiled.. at naughtiness duo.. he said.. **bhai jaldi peeyo.. pahuchne wale hai bus...

**Duo sipped the tea.. while looking outside.. enjoying the greenery.. dancing crops of wheat and rice all over the field.. after a while akash looked outside from window.. and informed to duo.. **aa gaye.. chalo.. mai saman nikal leta hun…

**Akash takes out the luggage.. abhijeet got up.. and walked towards the.. door of the train.. box.. he opens.. it.. and feels the fresh and new air.. **

**Pov: **naya seher.. naya log.. Mumbai se milo dhur.. kya pata ab jindagi jya mod **(turn) **legi...

**Daya noticed him lost somewhere.. so goes near him.. he says..** kitna aacha hai na..

**Abhijeet nodes.. **haan aacha hai..** in dreamy tone **aur.. bohut alag..

**sound Siren of train is now echoing in highest pitch now.. making educate that they are near their destination.. the train slowly starts loosing ig speed and finally stops at the platform.. abhijeet's eyes stuck at the board there which colored with yellow and having thick border of black and something also imprinted there with that very thick layer of black..**

"**JALANDHAR"**

**He whispers **Jalandhar.. **it's not that he was unable to read it.. or understand it.. in fact just to make him realize that.. now they are here on jalandhar.. not in mumbai.. the place which they never wanted to leave.. **

**He took a deep sign.. in meantime.. Akash to reaches there..**

"bhae .. yahi rehne ka irada hai.. utharna.. nahi hai.. kya**?"**

**Abhijeet: **arey nahi akash..** naughtily.. **ab idhar aa hi gaye hai to..tumhara picha kaise chod sakte hai..

**After sharing a good laugh little laugh..**

**Abhijeet gets down.. he takes off their luggage first.. then daya and akash comes out… **

**Akash**: tum.. log bahar.. intejar karo.. mai parking area se gadi leke aata hun..

**Abhijeet: **hum bhi chaltey hai na waha tak..

**Akash: **nahi bahut dhur khadi hai gadi.. aur daya.. ko abhie… itna walking.. suit nahi karega.. mai lata hun.. na..

**Duo nodes.. and they wait for akash to come.. duo were scanning the area.. where.. many cabs were.. present… most of the people.. where wearing turban.. on their head.. they heard the blow of.. horn.. same as in Mumbai.. not much difference was there expect in their names.. one is Mumbai which is in Maharashtra and other is Jalandhar which is in Punjab..**

**They were so engaged.. in their thoughts.. that did not heard akash's call..**

**Akash shouted.. with horn.. **arey abhijeet… daya..

**Duo heard his call finally .. so replied together..**

haan.. haann.. akash..

**Akash: in hurry... **chalo.. baitho jaldi.. line lagi hai peeche..

**Duo.. went.. and sat behind… daya and abhijeet opened the window.. and felt the new air.. of the city… the car was moving slowly.. due to heavy traffic.. **

**Daya whisper with a small smile**.. wahi Mumbai wala traffic..

**Abhijeet said.. **daya.. kahi bhi chale jao.. traffic har jagah same hi hota hai..

**Daya: admiting with him.. **haan boss.. woh toh hai..

**Akash: **haan sahi kaha.. tumne..

**after a while traffic gets cleared… and.. the car moves at its normal speed.. soon they reached.. akash's house.. **

**Akash: **lo.. aa gaya hum gher…

**Duo looked at the house.. it was.. 2 storage.. having a small garden in a right side... planted with different and colorful.. they got down…. slowly.. And.. trio.. went in with the luggage… tracing there steps forward with a strange feeling..**

**Akash: **upar wale kamre khali hi rahtey hai.. mujhe toh bas ek kitchen, bathroom aur bedroom.. chahiye.. upar 2 kamre hai.. tum log wo use kardo...

And be comfortable..arey bhae rent jo de rahe ho...** with a smirk..**

**Duo smiled back.. and with a nod left the left for stairs.. while akash called them again..**

**Akash: **accha suno..tum log fresh ho jaao.. mujhe abhie.. acadmeny jaana hai kaam hai.. to mai chalta hu.. shyam ko milta hun.. aur haan kuch chahiye toh.. yeh hai.. shyam.. isey keh dena.. ye tumhe sab kuch provide karwa dega...

**Shyam came there.. after keeping the luggage of duo.. and assured his owner that he will take care of his guests..**

**Daya**: arey akash tum ab yada tension mat lo.. aur jaooo... shyam sab dekh lega..

**Looking at shyam..**

Kyu shyam..

**To which shyam nodded..**

Haan sahab aap jaiye..** holding a cloth.. and shaking his head.. **hum sambhal lenge sab kuch..

**And akash leaves with a satisfied smile on his face.. as he knew that shyam will take proper care of duo..**

**Abhijeet: looking at daya.. **daya.. tum jao .. aur jaake aaram karo.. mai aata hun..

**Daya: **kaha jaa rahe ho?

**Abhijeet: **daya.. khali toh baith nahi saktey na.. kaam dudhna padega..

**Daya: **haan par.. tum yaha kisko jante nahi ho.. akele.. kaise..

**Abhijeet: **tum chinta maat karo mai manage kar lunga.. tum aaram karo.. warna dard hoga tumhe.. aur dawai.. lele lena.. tum.. please..** (in one.. breath)**

**Daya.. **arey par.. abhi kyu jaa rahe ho.. thoda aram karlo phir chale jana..

**Abhijeet.. **wo daya wo iss time pe akash bhi nahi hai na too..

**Daya nodded aa he understood that why he was so eagar to find any job.. as being a self-respected man.. he can't digest that he waa living in others home.. because neither Akash is his friend nor he knows him ...**

**he kept his hands on his shoulders.. **relax abhijeet.. tum itni tension mat lo.. jaldi hi kuch na kuch arrangement ho jayega.. aur tum meri fikar maat karo.. I am fine.. now.. tumhari wajah se hi toh itni jaldi tek ho raha hun… lekin tum aise kaise..** (sadly)**

**Abhijeet: **daya.. mai kar lunga.. tum fikar maat kar.. mai jaata hun…

**Daya nodes.. and abhijeet goes in search of new job.. **

**Daya could not relax .. in tension of abhijeet.. pov: **pata nahi kaha kaha.. bhatakra hoga.. naya seher hai.. yaha kisi ko janta bhi nahi hai .. . aur naukri milna itna aasan todhi hai.. maine bhi pata nahi kyu jaane diya ussey…

**He got angry on himself..**

**Shyam came there.. **shab aapke liye khana liaao..

**Daya said.. **nahi.. abhie.. nahi… jab mujhe khana hoga mai bata dunga…

**Shyam nodes.. and goes.. daya sat on sofa… and slept there itself… after few hours.. the door bell rings… shyam goes to opens the door… **

**Shyam: **saab.. aap.. aiye na..

**Abhijeet tiredly enters the house.. where he found daya sleeping on the sofa.. abhijeet was looking so much tired.. but his all smile flies in air.. and a small sentence escape from his mouth.. **iska kuch nahi ho sakta..

**then turns to shyam..**

isne kuch khaya..

**Shyam: **nahi saab.. maine toh kitni baar kaha.. par.. yeh maane hi nahi..

**Abhijeet: **aap khana leaao...

**Abhijeet sat beside daya.. placed his hand.. on his head.. with this soft touch daya woke up.. **

**Daya in tension.. **abhijeet.. tum.. aa gaye.. kitne dher laga di..

**Abhijeet: **daya tumne khana.. kyu nahi khaya..

**Daya: **wo mai tumhra intejar kar raha tha.. phir pata nahi kab aankh lag gayi..

**Daya knew that buddy is going to scold him.. but contrary to his prediction or to say his experience.. Abhijeet neither scold him not paid much attention..**

**just said.. Abhijeet**: hmm. Koi baat nahi... ab khalo..

**Shyam brought the food… **

**Abhijeet tried to fed him.. when daya stopped his hand… **tumne khaya

**Abhijeet: **haan.. kha liya maine..** (sad tone)**

**Daya: **please juth maat bolo janta hun tumhe koi job nahi mili aur na hi tumne khana khaya hai..

**Abhijeet was shocked.. he looked down.. **

**Daya convincing him.. **udas maat ho abhijeet.. naya seher.. hai.. dekhna jaldi tumhe mil jaayegi.. chalo khana khatey hai..

**Abhijeet: **nahi.. tum khalo.. mere maan nahi hai..

**Daya: **arrey.. tek hai maat kaho.. mai bhi nahi khata..** (fake anger) **

**Abhijeet: **par.. aacha khata hun.. chal..

**Daya: **nahi mujhe nahi khana ab…** (stubbornly)**

**Abhijeet: **daya.. please.. dekh mujhe bhi bahut bhuk lagi hai..

**Daya turned.. **aacha. Abhie toh keh rahe they ki maan nahi hai..

**Abhijeet: **haan ab.. bhuk lagi hai.. chal khatey hai..

**And both eat the food.. after food.. abhijeet gives daya his medicine… and daya takes it… **

**Daya: **boss.. himmat maat haro.. jald hi tumhe mil jaayegi naukri..

**Abhijeet smiled.. suddenly.. akash enters inside.. talking on the phone… **

**Akash: **haan.. tek hai mai dekhta hun kya ho sakta hai…

**And cuts the call in anger… **

**Daya asked him.. **kya baat hai akash.. itna gussa… kyu ho rahe ho..

**Akash came and sat.. **kya batou daya.. aachank se.. shooting trainer.. naukri chodke chala gaya academy se.. aur students.. ke parents.. gussa kar rahe hai.. aur ab itni jaldi ka new shooting trainer ka intejam kaha se karu…

**Then he thought for while.. **

**Then said to abhijeet: **abhijeet.. tum.. shooting expert ho na.. matlab aankh ban karke bhi nishana laga saktey ho…

**Abhijeet: **haan.. tum kaise jante ho..

**Akash looked at daya.. **daya ne bataya tha.. **then back to abhijeet.. **toh kyu na tum join karlo.. aur waise bhi tumhe naukri ki talaash hai na..

**Abhijeet: **haan wo toh hai..

**Akash: **haan tek hai phir.. kalse tum aa jaana..

**Daya smiled.. **akash.. done.. abhijeet aa jayega.. yeh job toh abhijeet ke baye haath ka khel hai..

**Akash: **ok thank you.. so much.. mera academy ka naam bacha liya tumne.. mai fresh hoke aata hun..

**And he leaves.. **

**Daya: **dekha boss.. kitni aachi kismet hai tumhari.. mil gayi job tumhe..

**Abhijeet smiled.. **hmm.. shayad yaha aana humhara sahi hua..

**Daya: **aagey bhi sab aacha hoga…

* * *

><p><strong>After 3 months.. <strong>

**Abhijeet comes to daya's room… **

**Abhijeet: **ab tak soh raha hai.. daya utho.. jaana nahi hai kya..

**Daya turned to other side.. covering himself under blanket.. **

**Abhijeet: **aarey.. utho.. mujhe bhi jaana hai.. daya ek minute mei uth jaa neeche aa jaa.. warna.. khana nahi milega..

**Daya got up**.. jab dekho dhamki detey rehtey ho..** went to washroom… abhijeet moved downstairs.. **

**Daya returned… he saw abhijeet serving breakfast.. **

**Abhijeet: **aa gaye.. chalo khalo..

**Daya: **haan..

**And duo eat.. together.. **

**Daya: **aacha hua abhijeet hum akash ke saath aa gaye yaha.. tumhe itni aachi naukri mil gayi..

**Abhijeet: **haan.. tumhe bhi toh tumhare matlab ki job mil gayi.. fighting wali…

**Daya: **aarey.. mai toh self-defense sikhata hun.. aacha kaam hai..

**Abhijeet: **haan pata hai.. jaldi kha warna student tujhe hi maar dengey..

**Daya laughed… they finished their.. breakfast.. then took the car.. and drove towards the academy… **

**Daya was driving.. **boss.. aaj shyam dinner bahar kare…

**Abhijeet: **haan tek hai..

**Daya: **bill tum pay karogey..

**Abhijeet: **tumharefavorite restaurant.. **then stopped.. **

**Duo went back to flashback.. **

"_boss.. aaj.. na.. mere favorite restaurant mei party"_

"_haan daya tek hai.."_

_Then they went to restaurant and ate.. _

"_abhijeet.. bill.. doh.."_

"_mai kyu? party toh tumhari taraf se hai na.."_

"_arrey.. party meri taraf se hai par bill toh tum hi pay karogey na"_

_Abhijeet looked at him angrily.. pata nahi kab sudhorogey tum_

**Flashback over.. **

**Abhijeet: **tek hai.. issey aacha mai kaam hi nahi karta.. kuch din aur tumhare paise ka karch karne ka mauka mil jaata..

**Daya laughed… **so sorry.. **missed opportunity… **

**Daya pov: **aaj hi kahi na kahi.. Mumbai humse juda hua hai.. kuch yaadein aisi hai.. joh.. humesha se yaad rahengi..

**Abhijeet pov: **seher chod diya.. par dil se nahi nikla.. kuch yaadein itni meethi hai ki.. humesha dil mei rahengei..

**Then daya stopped the car.. **

**Daya: **lo aa gaya..

**Abhijeet get down.. then says.. **time se aa jana.. aur haan khana..

**Daya: **pata hai.. kha lunga.. tum bhi.. shyam ko miltey hai..

**Abhijeet nodes.. smiles daya goes… **

**Abhijeet pov: **sab tek ho gaya.. mai aur daya.. jaise pehle khushi khushi zindagi jeetey they waise hi jee rahe hai..

**Daya's phone rings.. he looks at the caller id.. **

**Daya: **hello..

**Person: **sir.. aap tek hai na aur abhijeet sir..

**Daya: **rajat.. haan mai tek hun.. abhijeet bhi tek hai..

**Rajat: **sir aapko disturb toh nahi kiya maine..

**Daya smiled.. **nahi rajat.. bolo..

**Rajat: **sir.. ek advice chahiye thi aapse..

**Daya: **haan bolo..

**Rajat take some advice from him.. for the case… and.. daya helps him out… **

**Rajat: **thank you sir..

**Daya: **it's okay.. aur kuch ho toh phone kar dena..

**Rajat: **jee.. aap aapna aur sir ka khyal rakhiyega.. bye sir..

**Daya: **bye rajat..

**And cuts the call.. **

**Abhijeet who was teaching students.. how to shoot.. whereas daya was teaching self defence.. from morning till evening duo were busy in their work… after the training hour finish.. daya.. took his car.. and.. drove towards abhijeet's place to pick him up… abhijeet was waiting outside for daya… daya came and abhijeet sat inside..**

**Daya: **boss..

**Abhijeet: **haan baba.. yaad hai.. chal.. chaltey hai.. aaj "haveli" mei khayengey khana..

**Daya smiled.. and drove towards the restaurant.. duo reached restaurant.. and ordered food.. **

**Abhijeet was thinking something.. **

**Daya asked.. **kya hua boss.. kya soch rahe ho..

**Abhijeet: **kuch nahi daya.. bas.. yahi soch raha tha.. ki.. zindagi kabhie rukti nahi hai humesha chalti rehti hai.. jaise.. hum chal padey hai..

**Daya: **haan abhijeet.. ek wo waqt the jab muskil hi muskil thi humari jindagi mei.. aur ab yeh dekho.. koi muskil nahi hai pehle jaise.. jindagi hai.. bas… manzil alag hai…

**Abhijeet smiles **haan.. ek baat toh maine maan li.. jab ek rasta.. khatam hota hai toh dusra shuru… hota hai..

**Daya: **haan.. wo toh hai..** life must go on… **

**Abhijeet nodes.. they finish their food.. and abhijeet pays.. for it.. and duo drove.. back to their new life, new home…  
>"WHATEVER MAY BE CURCUMTANCES.. BUT LIFE MUST GO ON, DON"T LOOSE HOPE.. THERE IS ALWAYS A WAY"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An: hope u all liked it.. thank you for all your continuous support.. love u all… thanks for making it one of my successful story… and thanks to special people… who helped me.. hope u know.. whom I am talking about..**

Thank you for your reviews.. krittika di, rajvigirl, artanish – thank you so much….

Rukmani di thank you so much…

Laddo- yes dear… sure.. will notify you..

Kashaftitli- thank you so much..

Khalsa- thank you so much..

Guests- thank you so much..

Naina mallik- thank you so much.. if it is necessary.. I will surely write..

Abhisha- thank you so much..

As anjaana- thank you so much.. dear…

DA95- thank you so much..

Aashi hone40- thank you so much..

Bhumi98- thank you so much..

Saakshi- thank you so much..

Loveabhi- thank you so much..

Guest- thank you so much..

Jyoti- thank you so much.. di hope ki yeh aapko pasand aaya ho.. agar aapki koi aur request ho iss story ko leke toh bata dejiyega…

RAI- thank you so much..

Niti- thank you so much..

Storybypalakfan- thank you so much..

Guest- thank you so much..

Khushi- thank you so much..

R and r- thank you so much.. so sorry.. par mujhe laga tha ki lamba hoga.. par joh aaya waisa likha…

Kvel04- thank you so much..

Disani- thank you so much..

Priya- thank you so much..

Abhijeet lover- thank you so much..

GD- thank you so much..

Truwcidfan4lyf- thank you so much..

Gudia- thank you so much.. nice plot…

Nitu- thank you so much..

Shrestha- thank you so much..

Naz- D- thank you so much..

Guest- thank you so much..

Push- thank you so much..

Bint-e-abid- thank you di…

Guest- thank you so much..

**love u all… take care.. and MUST REVIEW!**

**Palak96 :)**


End file.
